


A hero's rest

by StrangeReflexion



Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: Faith fait des cauchemars suite aux événements tragiques auxquels on assiste au cours de l'épisode 11 de la saison 2: "Le repos du guerrier".
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Depuis ce fameux jour, l’officier Faith Yokas ne parvenait plus à dormir correctement. Elle avait déjà affronté des traumatismes importants par le passé, mais elle s’en était toujours remise. Mais cette affaire du tueur de flics à vélo l’avait rendu comme paranoïaque. Tout au long de la chasse à l’homme qui avait été effectuée, l’ensemble du district avait été sur les nerfs. Cela avait été à un tel point que lors d’une de leur patrouille à pied, elle et son partenaire de 55-David – l’officier Maurice Boscorelli – s’étaient retrouvés à terre au son d’une benne à ordure dont le couvercle était retombé bruyamment. Tous avaient bien conscience qu’en faisant ce métier ils risquaient chaque jour leur vie, la preuve avec ce jeune officier qui s’était fait tirer dessus, Greg. Mais durant cette période en particulier, ils avaient vraiment tous eu peur pour leur vie.

*

Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant que le tueur à vélo avait été appréhendé. Tout le monde au commissariat semblait avoir retrouvé une attitude plus sereine. Mais ce n’était pas le cas de tout le monde. Et ça, l’officier Boscorelli le sentait. Lors d’une de leur patrouille au volant de leur RMP, n’en pouvant plus du silence pesant de sa partenaire, il détourna un instant les yeux de la route et s’adressa à elle.

« Okay Yokas, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  
\- Je te demande pardon ? »

Se reconcentrant sur le trafic, il soupira.

« Tu n’as pas dit un mot depuis ce matin, que ce soit pour te plaindre du comportement de Fred ou pour parler des gosses.  
\- Tout va bien Bosco. »

Il lui lança un regard en biais.

« J’étais simplement perdue dans mes pensées. »

Le jeune homme se contenta de cette réponse, mais au fond le comportement de sa partenaire le rendait perplexe. _Ça t’arrive bien souvent ces derniers temps_ , pensa-t-il.

*

Leur patrouille se termina sans trop d’action. Bosco avait réussi à discuter avec Faith durant leur pause, mais rien n’indiquant la raison de son comportement étrange. Dans le vestiaire les deux partenaires finissaient de se changer et Bosco tenta une dernière approche.

« Faith, tu es sûre que ça va ?  
\- Oui. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je vais rentrer chez moi et me coucher après un bon bain. »

Devant le regard insistant de son partenaire elle s’efforça de lui offrir un mince sourire. Elle était malgré tout touchée de le voir si concerné.

« Je vais bien Bosco, je t’assure.  
\- Okay… »

Il se résigna. Si elle n’avait pas envie de lui parler, très bien. Il n’allait pas se battre pour quelque chose de perdu d’avance.

« Tu veux que je te reconduise chez toi ?  
\- Merci mais je vais prendre le métro. J’ai besoin de marcher un peu. »

Ces simples mots suffirent à lui confirmer que quelque chose n’allait pas.

« On se voit demain alors ?  
\- Oui. Bonne nuit Bosco.  
\- Bonne nuit, Faith. »

*

_Faith avait finalement convaincu son partenaire de ne pas embarquer ce voleur d’oranges qu’il avait décidé de martyriser en lui rappelant la tonne de paperasse que cela impliquerait. Alors après avoir fait fuir le misérable truand et restitué la marchandise à son propriétaire, ils se remirent en route au volant de leur RMP._

_Bosco était encore en train de pester contre le type aux oranges, au grand désespoir de sa partenaire, quand un coup de feu retentit. Le temps semblait s’être arrêté, ou du moins sembla ne plus défiler qu’au ralentit. La vitre arrière du véhicule de police explosa. Par réflexe Faith se recroquevilla sur son siège. Elle se saisit de sa radio pour demander de l’aide._

_« 55-David à central ! Nous sommes victimes de coups de feu ! Demandons assistance à la dernière adresse signalée !  
\- **55-David, bien reçu. Les renforts sont en route.** »_

_N’ayant pas entendu son partenaire réagir, elle s’adressa à lui._

_« Bosco, est-ce que ça va ? »_

_Quand elle leva la tête vers lui elle ne put retenir un murmure horrifié._

_« Oh Seigneur… Bosco !! »_

_Son partenaire était penché en avant, la tête reposant sur le volant, un trou à l’arrière du crâne à l’endroit où la balle était entrée. Sur le volant, et sur une partie de tableau de bord et du pare-brise il y avait des éclaboussures de sang et de cervelle._

_« Oh mon Dieu… »_

Sa voix tremblait alors qu’un sanglot se formait dans sa gorge.

_« 55-David à central ! Un officier à terre, j’ai besoin d’une ambulance !! »_

_Elle savait au fond qu’il n’y avait plus grand-chose à faire, mais elle ne pouvait pas envisager une seule second que son partenaire soit mort._

*

Faith se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, le corps trempé de sueur et le visage baigné de larmes. Elle se redressa et s’assit pour reprendre son souffle, ce qui pourtant semblait une tâche impossible à accomplir à cause des sanglots qu’elle tentait de retenir. Si ce n’était pas déjà le cas, elle ne voulait pas réveiller les enfants. Quant à Fred, qui était toujours affalé sur le canapé du salon depuis son retour, il était bien trop ivre pour se rendre compte de quoique ce soit.

Sachant qu’elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir de sitôt, Faith se dégagea de sa couette et quitta sa chambre. De l’air, elle avait besoin de prendre l’air. Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un jean, un top et un pull, la jeune femme prit la direction de la chambre de ses enfants. Ses deux petits anges dormaient à poings fermés. Avant de quitter l’appartement elle enfila une paire de tennis et une veste légère. Les nuits étaient encore douces à cette époque de l’année.

*

Déambuler dans les rues de New York cette nuit-là ne l’aida pas à se changer les idées. Les images lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Elles la hantaient. La sensation de peur lui tiraillait le ventre comme la semaine des dramatiques événements. Faith ressenti soudain le besoin urgent de voir son partenaire, son meilleur ami. Elle avait besoin de lui parler, de s’excuser pour son comportement de ces derniers jours. Elle avait simplement besoin de ressentir sa présence, aussi.

Consciemment ou non, sa cadence s’accéléra et elle se mit à courir. C’est seulement une fois arrivée au pied de l’immeuble de son partenaire qu’elle s’autorisa à reprendre son souffle. Elle prit les escaliers et monta jusqu’à la porte de son appartement. Prise d’un doute pourtant inutile elle ferma les yeux un instant et respira profondément. Elle frappa trois coups brefs contre le bois de la porte et patienta. Au bout de quelques secondes sans un bruit elle réitéra son geste. Constatant qu’il n’y avait aucune réaction et aucun signe de mouvement de l’autre côté, Faith se résigna. Sans doute était-il dans un bar quelconque ou en train de partager le lit d’un top model. Sur cette pensée elle se décida à faire demi-tour. Mais à peine eut-elle fait deux pas qu’elle entendit la serrure se déverrouiller derrière elle. 

Quand elle se retourna, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir son partenaire braquant son arme de secours sur elle, les marques de l’oreiller encore sur la joue. Après tout, il était un peu plus de 3h du matin.

« Faith ? »

La surprise ne disparaissait pas de ses traits quand il abaissa son arme et remis la sécurité.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Sa question la ramena tout d’un coup aux raisons de sa venue. Cela devait se voir sur son visage puisque désormais il arborait une expression grave et inquiète.

« Hey Faith… »

Sa voix n’était plus endormie mais restait un doux murmure. Il reposa son arme sur le meuble d’entrée et lui prit le bras.

« Entre donc. »

Était-ce l’inquiétude de la voir ici au beau milieu de la nuit, ne prononçant pas le moindre mot, ou bien les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber et faisaient briller ses yeux, quoi qu’il en soit Bosco attira la jeune femme contre lui pour une étreinte rassurante.

« Bos’…  
\- Shh… »

Ces simples mots et la chaleur de ses bras autour d’elle suffirent à Faith pour relâcher toute la tension accumulée au cours de plusieurs semaines et de plusieurs nuits sans sommeil. Elle éclata en sanglots contre le torse de son meilleur ami qui les guida prudemment vers le canapé du salon où il les fit s’asseoir. 

Les minutes passèrent et Bosco continuait de caresser le dos de sa partenaire dont les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Il n’avait jamais aimé voir une femme pleurer. Encore moins quand il s’agissait de sa mère, de Faith ou des enfants de celle-ci auxquels il était très attaché. Car quoi qu’on en dise il avait un cœur. Et les larmes versées par ces personnes-là le déchiraient. Après ce qui semblait une éternité, la jeune femme commençait à se détendre dans ses bras, et Bosco cru un instant qu’elle s’était endormie.

« Désolé Bos’… »

Elle venait de relever la tête et ses yeux rougis rencontrèrent les siens, inquiets.

« Hey, tu n’as pas à être de désolée pour quoi que ce soit.  
\- Je n’aurais pas dû être aussi froide avec toi ces derniers jours, aujourd’hui non plus.  
\- Tout le monde à des problèmes, Faith. Je peux le comprendre. »

L’officier Yokas baissa la tête. Bosco posa deux doigts sous son menton pour la lui faire relever.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

De nouveau elle baissa la tête, mais cette fois-ci ferma les yeux avec force. Un frisson parcouru son corps. Tout son visage se crispa alors qu’elle luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas pleurer.

« Donnes-moi ta veste et mets-toi à l’aise, je vais nous faire du thé. »

Il venait de se lever pour lui laisser le temps dont il savait qu’elle aurait besoin. Quand il revint avec les deux mugs fumants qu’il posa sur la table basse, Faith avait retiré ses chaussures et s’était assise avec les genoux repliés sous le menton tout en étant adossé à l’accoudoir du canapé. Bosco prit place à l’opposé et s’installa de manière à se retrouver face à sa partenaire.

*

La jeune femme avala une gorgée du breuvage et garda la tasse encore un peu dans ses mains le temps d’apprécier la chaleur se diffusant de ses doigts vers le reste de son corps, puis la reposa sur la table basse.

« Je fais des cauchemars. »

Elle avait murmuré cette phrase tellement bas que Bosco croyait avoir rêvé.

« Toujours le même, en fait. Sans cesse. »

Pendant un instant elle ne dit plus rien.

« Raconte-moi. »

Mais sa requête se heurta à un autre silence. Il avança son buste et tendit le bras de manière à pouvoir poser une main sur son genou. Le contact sembla la faire réagir et leurs regards se croisèrent. 

« Je t’en prie Faith, parle-moi. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remirent à briller et elle brisa le contact visuel. Elle savait qu’elle n’aurait pas le courage de continuer en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Toutes les nuits, je nous revois dans la voiture près de cette épicerie. Sauf que notre voleur à l’étalage, Rudy, n’est pas là. »

Elle fit une pause pour respirer profondément. Sa gorge était nouée, ce qui ne l’aidait pas. La main de Bosco, qui était toujours sur son genou, exerça une légère pression. C’était une façon pour lui de lui témoigner son soutien sans pour autant l’interrompre. 

« Dans mes cauchemars j’arrive à te convaincre de le laisser filer pour éviter de la paperasse inutile. On retourne alors à la voiture, tu te mets au volant en pestant contre le type. »

Elle sourit tristement à l’évocation de cette réaction typique du caractère de son partenaire, dans la vie de tous les jours. Lui, de son côté, déglutit plus ou moins difficilement. Il semblait prendre conscience de la suite des événements. Pourtant il s’abstint de tout commentaire, de peur de la braquer.

« Ensuite il y a eu ce coup de feu… le même qui a tué ce type à l’arrière de notre voiture, il y a quelques semaines. Sauf que là il n’y avait plus personne pour se mettre entre le tireur et toi, Bos’… »

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues. Elle n’avait plus la force ni la volonté de les retenir. Ces larmes qui coulaient étaient des larmes de détresse, de douleur et de culpabilité.

« Je t’ai convaincu de laisser partir ce gars et je t’ai tué… »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. La crise approchait, tout son corps commençait à trembler.

« Je suis là Faith. Je suis en vie, ce n’est qu’un cauchemar.  
\- Bon sang Bosco, je t’ai tué ! Tu es mort par ma faute !! »

Cette fois elle ne pouvait plus les retenir. Son corps fut secoué de sanglots. Bosco s’approcha d’elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« C’était si réel… si réel…  
\- Shh… »

L’officier Boscorelli laissa la jeune femme se calmer doucement. Elle s’était retrouvée en position fœtale sur le canapé de son meilleur ami, la tête posée sur ses jambes tandis qu’il lui caressait distraitement les cheveux. 

Il s’était trouvé désemparé face à la détresse de celle qu’il considérait comme sa seule véritable amie. Sa meilleure amie. Bien sûr il l’avait déjà vu pleurer, après tout Faith est une femme sensible. Mais cela n’avait jamais été comme maintenant. Jamais le concernant. Certes Emily lui avait déjà confié que sa mère avait pleuré une fois suite à l’une de leurs violentes disputes, mais là s’en était presque désarmant. 

« Le thé est froid maintenant… »

Bosco fut tiré de ses songes par la voix de Faith.

« C’est qu’il est temps d’aller dormir. »

Les deux partenaires échangèrent un sourire. Bosco se leva et tendit une main à Faith pour qu’elle en fasse de même. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard interrogateur. 

« Mon lit est assez grand pour nous deux. Et le canapé n’est pas spécialement confortable pour dormir. Si tu fais un cauchemar je serai là. »

Elle le remercia silencieusement par un sourire.

« Et je saurai me tenir. »  
Cette précision et son clin d’œil la firent éclater de rire. Bosco avait toujours eu le chic pour la faire se sentir bien dans n’importe quelle situation.

Ils s’installèrent chacun d’un côté du lit et se glissèrent sous la couette. Au plus grand étonnement de son partenaire, Faith vint directement s’allonger contre lui. Il passa alors un bras autour d’elle et l’entendit soupirer d’aise avant de s’endormir. Un coup d’œil à son réveil : 4h passé. Bosco finit par s’endormir à son tour.

*

Le réveil s’était mis à sonner à 7h, résonnant comme un hurlement désagréable dans les oreilles de l’officier Boscorelli qui n’était pas du tout du matin. Lorsqu’il voulut bouger il n’y arriva pas à cause du corps collé au sien. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et aperçu la chevelure doré de sa partenaire dépassant de sous la couette.

« Faith ? Faith, réveille-toi. »

Son murmure n’eut pas d’effet sinon la faire se blottir davantage contre lui. Ce n’était pas une situation désagréable, au contraire, mais s’ils ne se levaient pas dans les 5 minutes, ils finiraient par être en retard. Et il fallait encore qu’ils passent chez Faith pour qu’elle puisse se changer. Il s’efforça alors de bouger ce qui eut pour conséquence de la faire grogner dans son sommeil. Il alla faire couler le café et revient dans sa chambre. Il s’assit sur le rebord du lit du côté de Faith et se pencha au-dessus d’elle.

Le tableau qu’il avait sous les yeux le fit sourire. Faith était revenue de son côté du lit et se trouvait désormais allongée sur le ventre, la couette reposant lâchement dans le bas de son dos. Elle avait ses deux bras sous l’oreiller et la tête posée dessus, tournée vers la fenêtre derrière lui. Son visage était désormais nettement plus serein que quelques heures plus tôt. Bosco tendit la main vers son visage et replaça derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le nez. Elle commença à papillonner des yeux pour finir par les ouvrir. 

« Bonjour, belle au bois dormant.  
\- Bonjour… »

Sa voix était encore endormie. Bosco se leva du lit.

« Si tu te lèves maintenant tu auras le temps de boire un café avant que l’on passe à ton appartement. »

Elle repensa soudain aux événements de la veille et au fait qu’elle n’avait prévenu personne de là où elle serait. Ses enfants allaient s’inquiéter s’ils ne la voyaient pas ce matin. La bulle dans laquelle elle se trouvait à son réveille éclata.

« Mince ! »

Elle avala le petit déjeuner que son partenaire lui avait préparé le temps que ce dernier prenait sa douche.

*

Ce matin-là Faith pouvait affirmer que ce ne serait pas une bonne journée. Elle l’avait senti en arrivant chez elle.

« On peut savoir où tu étais passée cette nuit ?! »

Fred. Faith sentait le mal de tête arriver au pas de course. Finalement Bosco intervint pour l’aider.

« Pas maintenant Fred. Faith, vas vite prendre une douche et te changer sinon les enfants risquent d’être en retard à l’école.  
\- Maman !  
\- Maman, est-ce que tu es blessée ? »

Un regard suffit et la jeune mère prit la direction de la salle de bain après avoir embrassé ses enfants.

« Non Emily. Elle va bien.  
\- Alors pourquoi elle rentre avec toi ce matin, oncle Bosco ?  
\- Rien de grave Champion, ta maman n’arrivait pas à dormir cette nuit et comme marcher ne l’aidait pas elle est venue me voir et on a bu du thé avant de retourner se coucher.  
\- C’est toi qui nous emmènes à l’école alors ? »

Mais l’enthousiasme de Charlie retomba bien vite quand son père intervint.

« Hors de question ! Je vous emmène. Alors filer vous préparer. Tout de suite ! »

Quand les enfants revinrent avec leurs cartables, Faith était revenue et avait tenu tête à son mari qui se résigna finalement à la laisser emmener les enfants à l’école comme prévu.

« En route kiddos ! »

*

Emily n’avait rien dit du trajet. Elle se doutait que quelque chose n’allait pas pour que sa mère termine la nuit chez son partenaire. A la différence de son père, elle savait que sa mère n’irait pas le tromper. Charlie, lui, était plus que ravit de pouvoir aller à l’école en voiture, dans la Mustang d’oncle B.

« Tu peux remercier Bosco, Charlie, parce que ça ne sera pas tous les jours comme ça. »

Après un bisou à sa mère le petit garçon sauta dans les bras de son chauffeur du jour. Emily se contenta d’un bisou sur la joue en le remerciant. 

« Tu vas bien ma chérie ? »

Faith venait de prendre sa fille à part. Son silence l’inquiétait.

« Mieux que toi, c’est sûr. »

La réponse d’Emily était un tantinet agressive, mais sa mère savait que c’était là sa manière de montrer sa peur et son inquiétude.

« Je vais bien mon ange. Promis. »

La jeune fille détourna le regard avec une mine triste. 

« On en discutera samedi soir si tu veux, d’accord ? Ton père et Charlie seront sans aucun doute devant le match à la TV alors on sortira juste toi et moi. Ça te va ?  
\- Ça me va ! »

Emily se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, soulagée de savoir qu’elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour discuter avec elle de ses problèmes.

« Aller file, tu vas être en retard. Je t’aime Em’.  
\- Je t’aime aussi m’man ! »

Faith et Bosco remontèrent en voiture et le jeune homme prit la direction du commissariat. Ils avaient prévu de passer la matinée au stand de tir.

« Est-ce que tout va bien avec Emily ?  
\- Oui. Elle s’inquiète juste pour moi. Beaucoup plus que mon propre mari, d’ailleurs.  
\- Fred n’est qu’un abruti ! Désolé, mais c’est la vérité. Si tu étais ma femme–  
\- Bos’… je sais. Et je suis touchée que tu t’inquiètes pour moi. »

S’il ne rajouta rien, il était heureux d’avoir été celui vers qui elle s’était tournée au final.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Les jours passaient et les rapports entre Faith et son mari n’allaient qu’en se dégradant. Fred buvait de plus en plus et avait perdu son travail. Du coup sa femme travaillait davantage pour pouvoir payer toutes les factures et subvenir aux besoins de la famille. Malgré tous les efforts qu’elle faisait, cela n’était pas encore assez pour lui. Soi-disant qu’elle travaillait trop et n’était pas suffisamment présente pour lui et les enfants. Comme la plupart des discussions tournaient souvent en violentes disputes, Faith avait pour habitude de quitter le domicile familial en claquant la porte. Elle ne rentrait que des heures plus tard.

La plupart du temps elle avait le droit à son retour au même tableau pitoyable : Fred ivre mort, affalé sur le canapé, une bouteille vide dans la main ou renversée au pied du divan. Si elle se sentait mieux elle allait se coucher dans le lit de sa fille, contre elle, pour finir sa nuit. Dans le cas contraire elle rejoignait le lit conjugal désormais froid, et pleurait parfois. Il arrivait aussi qu’Emily et Charlie la rejoignent quand ils n’étaient pas encore endormis. Au moins ses enfants se faisaient un minimum de soucis pour elle.

*

Puis un jour Fred avait eu une crise cardiaque. Cet événement l’avait complètement transformé. Dès sa sortie de l’hôpital, Fred avait entamé un régime sain et avait cessé de boire. Les choses avaient alors semblé rentrer dans l’ordre. Faith s’était dit que son mariage ne serait peut-être pas réduit à néant finalement. Son mari passait de nombreuses journées en ville à chercher un nouveau travail, même si le résultat ne semblait pas fructueux pour le moment. Il sortait aussi davantage voir des amis le soir, mais il revenait sobre à chaque fois. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de profiter de la vie après ce qui lui était arrivé.

Cela n’était peut-être pas grand-chose aux yeux du monde, mais Faith était beaucoup plus détendue au quotidien, maintenant qu’elle n’avait plus de tension à accumuler encore et encore. Cela n’empêchait pas l’officier Boscorelli et sa partenaire de se voir régulièrement en dehors du travail. Le jeune homme avait constaté le changement chez sa meilleure amie, et il en était plus que ravie pour elle.

« J’espère que l’on ne sera pas harcelé d’appel aujourd’hui.  
\- Pourquoi donc Bosco, tu as eu une courte nuit ?  
\- Ha ha ! Très drôle, Yokas. »

La jeune femme gloussait à ses côtés, ce qui lui tira un sourire en dépit de l’air vexé qu’il tentait d’arborer.

« Non, mais j’aimerais passer voir Ma’ dans l’après-midi. C’est son anniversaire aujourd’hui.  
\- C’est l’anniversaire de Rose ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas rappelé plus tôt ?! Je ne lui ai rien acheté.  
\- Ce n’est pas important. Ça lui fera énormément plaisir de simplement te voir. Mais si tu y tiens vraiment alors on pourra toujours faire un détour chez un fleuriste.  
\- Ça me va. »

Comme Bosco l’avait espéré l’après-midi fut tranquille. Les deux officiers se mirent d’accord pour aller dîner de bonne heure avant de prendre la route vers le bar que tenait Rose Boscorelli. Le bouquet de fleurs que Faith lui apporta lui fit énormément plaisir. Celle-ci l’enlaça et alla mettre les fleurs dans l’eau tout en lui répétant qu’elle n’aurait pas dû. Le fait que son fils était ici, de même que Faith, le jour de son anniversaire, lui mettait du baume au cœur. 

L’homme qu’elle aimait appeler son « bébé » lui avait offert une jolie paire de boucles d’oreilles. Elle le prit dans ses bras et tous deux profitèrent de cette étreinte maternelle. Et bien qu’ils auraient aimé rester un peu plus longtemps avec la barmaid, les deux partenaires étaient toujours en service.

« **On nous signale un cambriolage au 45 Avenue Lexington.** »

Bosco fit un signe de tête à Faith qui l’interrogeait du regard pour savoir s’il voulait ou non répondre à l’appel.

« Cambriolage, 45 Lexington. 55-David on s’en charge. »

Une fois sur place les deux officiers firent le tour des lieux, prirent la déposition du propriétaire victime du cambriolage, interrogèrent la voisine d’en face qui semblait être la commère de l’immeuble. Bref, ils suivirent la procédure. L’homme les remercia et leur dit au revoir.

*

Les officiers de 55-David s’apprêtaient à redescendre les deux étages à pieds quand la cloche de l’ascenseur retentit à leur niveau. Par réflexe ils jetèrent un œil aux individus dans la cabine. Faith ne se doutait pas qu’elle regretterait par la suite de s’être retournée.

Dans l’appareil, un couple d’amants partageait une étreinte plus que sensuelle. Ils semblaient dans une bulle, loin de se rendre compte d’où ils étaient. Bosco, en tant que défenseur de l’ordre public, se racla la gorge de manière significative ce qui mit un terme à leurs ébats. Faith tentait de réprimer un sourire au comportement de son partenaire dans une telle situation. Mais bien vite est n’eut plus à réprimer quoi que ce soit. En effet, quand l’homme qui était de dos se retourna, elle perdit son sourire. 

« Fred ?!  
\- Faith ? Hmm… qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le mari de Faith était dans de beaux draps. Son amante se cachait presque derrière lui, comme une adolescente prise en flagrant délit par les parents de son petit-ami. Mais l’officier Yokas l’avait déjà reconnu. Son partenaire qui était aussi légèrement en retrait était toujours là, immobile, bien trop choqué par le tableau insensé qui se jouait devant lui.

« Je fais mon boulot figure-toi. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi toi tu n’en retrouves pas, du travail, depuis tout ce temps. »

Elle n’était pas aussi en colère qu’elle le laissait croire. En fait elle était surtout blessée. Mais il était hors de question qu’elle le lui montre. Que ce soit à lui ou à personne d’autre d’ailleurs. 

« Faith, attends ! Ce n’est…  
\- ‘Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois’, hein ? Pas à moi Fred, et épargne-moi tes excuses ! Tu te tapes ton infirmière dans mon dos, je pense qu’il n’y a rien d’autre à ajouter. Alors très bien. Fais-la toi tant que tu voudras, mais n’imagine même pas pouvoir franchir à nouveau la porte de chez moi ! »

Fred tenta de s’approcher de Faith mais se ravisa quand Bosco esquissa un pas en avant pour s’interposer. Mais ce fut inutile car la jeune femme s’avança vers son mari et lui colla une gifle magistrale qui résonna sur le palier.

Sans un mot de plus aux amants de l’ascenseur, elle tourna les talons et descendit les escaliers. 

« En route, Bosco. »

*

Dire que l’ambiance sur le retour au poste était tendue aurait été un euphémisme. L’un comme l’autre, les deux partenaires étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Bosco lui-même n’en revenait pas. Fred n’était vraiment qu’un pauvre imbécile. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de la chance qu’il avait d’avoir une femme telle que Faith comme épouse. Mais maintenant sa chance venait de passer. D’ici à ce qu’elle s’entretienne avec son avocat pour demander le divorce et la garde des enfants, il n’y avait pas des kilomètres.

De son côté, sa partenaire était tout aussi absorbée par ses pensées. Elle se maudissait d’avoir été aussi crédule. D’avoir imaginé possible un retour à la normal avec Fred. Certes, frôler la mort peut avoir des effets miracles, mais pas à ce point. Elle était reconnaissante envers n’importe quelle entité ayant conduit son mari à arrêter de boire et de lui hurler dessus en permanence. Mais elle n’aurait pas dû espérer plus.

*

Aucun mot n’avait été échangé entre eux jusqu’à la fin de leur service. Mais en ayant assez de ce silence pesant dont il n’était nullement responsable, Bosco décida d’interpeller sa partenaire pour la faire sortir de sa léthargie.

« Tu veux qu’on aille boire un verre chez Haggerty’s avec les autres ?  
\- Vas-y sans moi, je préfère rentrer.  
\- Et risquer de tomber nez à nez avec Fred ? »

Le sujet tendu venait d’être abordé. Il risquait bien de la voir se refermer comme une huître. C’était quitte ou double.

« Je lui ai dit qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à revenir.  
\- Tu le connais, Faith. Et puis il reviendra au moins chercher ses affaires. Tu veux vraiment risquer un éclat de voix devant les gosses ? »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et s’assit sur l’un des bancs du vestiaire. Bosco vint se poser à ses côtés. 

« Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix, Bosco. Et puis je ne vais pas laisser les enfants tous seuls à la maison.  
\- Je peux demander à Ma’ de les prendre pour la nuit. Ça ne lui posera aucun problème.  
\- Bos’…  
\- Prends tes affaires Faith, je nous ramène chez moi. »

Bosco n’attendait aucune protestation de sa partenaire. Comme à leur habitude ils quittèrent ensemble le commissariat après avoir salué leurs collègues et souhaité un bon courage aux officiers de nuit. Sur la route, Bosco appela sa mère pour lui demander de prendre en charge les petits Yokas pour la nuit. Il lui proposa de les déposer chez elle, mais cette dernière lui assura qu’elle irait les chercher et qu’elle les emmènerait à l’école le lendemain matin. Son fils la remercia alors au nom de sa meilleure amie et lui souhaita de passer une bonne nuit. Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence.

*

Une fois dans l’appartement de Bosco, débarrassés de leurs manteaux et de leurs chaussures, ce dernier lui proposa de se restaurer un peu. Il s’agissait de restes mais cela leur suffisait grandement. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait vraiment faim de toute manière. Pour faire oublier ses soucis à Faith, au moins pour la nuit, il orienta la discussion sur des sujets légers et plaisants. Il arriva même à lui rendre le sourire. Ils parlèrent aussi des enfants, de la saison de football de Charlie et des humeurs d’Emily. Après avoir partagé une tasse de thé devant la télé, qui ne proposait plus grand-chose d’intéressant à leurs yeux, ils décidèrent d’aller se coucher. Tout naturellement la jeune femme vint s’allonger aux côtés de son partenaire. C’était devenu presque une habitude quand elle passait ses soirées avec lui.

Seulement cette nuit-là Faith eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle faisait son possible pour rester tranquille dans le lit, pour ne pas réveiller l’homme qui dormait à ses côtés, mais il n’y avait rien à faire. D’ailleurs celui-ci finit par se réveiller au bout d’un moment. Faith était tournée vers la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos, mais il sentait à sa respiration qu’elle ne dormait pas. Tout son corps était trop tendu pour cela. 

« Tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir.  
\- Je t’ai réveillé ? Excuse-moi…  
\- Ton cerveau fait trop de bruit. »

Ils échangèrent un bref sourire puis Bosco finit par s’asseoir contre la tête de lit.

« Même si l’on a tendance à dire que la nuit porte conseil, ce n’est pas comme ça que tu trouveras le sommeil.  
\- Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il puisse me faire ça. Je veux dire, pas après tout ce qu’on a vécu. Tout ce que j’ai supporté de lui. J’aurais pu partir quand les choses n’allaient plus, d’ailleurs j’y ai pensé, mais pour les enfants j’ai tenu bon. Et maintenant que les choses ont repris leur cours normal je pensais que l’on pourrait retrouver ce que l’on avait avant. J’avais faux sur toute la ligne.  
\- Fred n’est qu’un abruti. Il ne voit pas la femme en or qu’il a épousée il y a quelques années et qu’il est en train de perdre aujourd’hui. »

Faith se sentit rougir à ce compliment à peine voilé mais par chance la pièce était plongée dans le noir. 

« Je ne vais pas te dire de le quitter ou de rester avec lui pour les enfants, parce que cela ne regarde que toi. Mais la seule chose que je te demande, Faith, c’est de ne pas te laisser détruire par ses actes. A lui seul de les assumer.  
\- Je ne peux pas penser que pour moi Bosco, je dois aussi tenir compte des enfants.  
\- Quoique tu décides, ils auront toujours un père et une mère. Même si tu venais à partir, tes enfants t’en voudront peut-être au départ, mais quand ils seront plus grands ils comprendront tes choix. »

Faith ne répondit rien et baissa la tête. Elle avait le regard posé sur ses mains qu’elle tordait. Délicatement son partenaire vint poser une main sur son bras, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire relever la tête. Quand il fut sûr d’avoir son attention il reprit la parole.

« Peu importe ce que tu feras, je serai là. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.  
\- Je sais Bos’… Je sais. »

Sur ces mots elle décroisa les jambes pour s’installer un peu plus confortablement contre le montant du lit et posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Bosco. Ils restèrent ainsi un certain moment jusqu’à ce que la jeune femme ne bouge un peu et se redresse. 

« Maintenant il faut que tu dormes, sinon demain tu vas roupiller dans la voiture. Et il n’en est pas question. »

Sur ce dernier trait d’humour de la journée, les deux partenaires se réinstallèrent sous la couette pour terminer leur nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Encore une fois Faith avait trouvé le répit qui lui était nécessaire chez son partenaire. Même s’il fallait bien admettre qu’encore une fois il l’y avait poussé. Elle se sentait malgré tout un peu coupable de passer tant de temps avec lui car elle avait l’impression de négliger ses enfants. Mais elle allait se rattraper. Elle s’en fit la promesse.

Aux premières lueurs du jour la jeune femme aux cheveux d’or ouvrit les yeux. Bosco n’avait pas pris la peine de tirer les rideaux la veille au soir. A la pensée de son partenaire Faith se tourna vers lui. Il était encore profondément endormi, allongé sur le ventre. Son visage était tourné vers elle, comme pour la veiller dans son sommeil. Jetant un œil au réveil sur la table de chevet, elle prit la décision de ne pas le réveiller. Elle se leva alors sans bruit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle fit couler du café pour deux et se prépara de quoi grignoter. Avant de s’en aller elle prit un stylo et un petit bout de papier qu’elle déposa contre la cafetière. 

Quand elle arriva enfin chez elle, la maison était calme. Elle se souvint alors que les enfants avaient passé la nuit chez Rose Boscorelli. Elle remarqua cependant qu’il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle n’aurait su dire quoi. Elle décida alors d’aller prendre une bonne et longue douche. Car il n’y avait rien de tel pour Faith qu’une douche bien chaude pour commencer la journée. Elle resta longtemps comme cela, immobile sous le jet d’eau, les yeux fermés. Elle se sentait bien. C’était comme si tous ses problèmes s’évaporaient avec la chaleur de l’eau et allaient se déposer sur le carrelage et le miroir de la salle de bain. Au bout d’un moment elle se décida à sortir de là pour s’habiller. 7h26. Elle avait le temps de se rendre chez Rose pour accompagner ses enfants à l’école et discuter avec eux.

*

Quand Bosco se réveilla ce matin-là, les rayons du soleil vinrent lui chatouiller le visage. Il se rapprocha alors le plus possible de sa partenaire dans le but d’enfouir son visage contre elle, son corps lui offrant l’ombre recherchée. Or il n’y avait personne à côté de lui. C’est ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa et se passa une main sur le visage dans le but d’effacer les dernières traces de sommeil. Il regarda son réveil : 7h39. Intrigué par l’absence de sa meilleure amie, il quitta son lit et la pièce. Dans la cuisine une douce odeur de café flottait dans l’air. C’est là qu’il le vit. Devant la cafetière encore pleine et chaude, il y avait un bout de papier à son intention.

_« Bosco,  
Il était encore très tôt quand je me suis levée et comme tu dormais bien je n’ai pas voulu te réveiller. Il reste du café encore bien chaud dans la cafetière et des pancakes sur la table. Bon appétit. Je suis rentrée chez moi prendre une douche et me changer. Ne t’en fais pas pour moi je vais bien.  
Encore merci pour hier soir, partenaire.  
Faith »_

Partenaire. Il adorait quand elle l’appelait ainsi. Parce que le mot disait tout sans rien dire. Certes ils étaient des partenaires de travail, des collègues pour ainsi dire. Mais leur lien était bien plus fort que cela. Ils étaient deux meilleurs amis, l’un étant le roc de l’autre. Oui, ils étaient bien plus que des partenaires. Vraiment plus. L’esprit tranquille de savoir que Faith allait mieux ce matin, il s’installa dans sa cuisine après avoir éteint la cafetière et s’être servit une tasse de café. Une fois son estomac remplit, il alla enfiler un short de sport bleu marine et un t-shirt gris pour son jogging matinal. Même après plusieurs kilomètres, l’esprit de Bosco ne parvenait pas à se libérer totalement. La colère et l’inquiétude étaient toujours là, plus ou moins présentes selon les moments. Quand il sentait l’une ou l’autre de ces émotions monter en lui, il accélérait l’allure. Quand enfin il rentra chez lui, l’esprit vide et les muscles fatigués, Bosco fila immédiatement sous la douche.

*

Faith venait de prendre le chemin du retour. Elle était passée chez Rose Boscorelli assez tôt le matin afin d’emmener ses enfants à l’école. La femme avait été ravie de la voir et elles avaient un peu discuté. Faith en avait profité pour s’excuser de lui avoir collé ses enfants sur le tard comme elle l’avait fait, mais la mère de son partenaire ne lui en avait pas voulu. Cela cassait un peu son quotidien et c’était agréable de pouvoir s’occuper à nouveau de jeunes enfants. Son bébé avait grandi tellement vite, disait-elle, ce qui avait fait rire la jeune femme. Pourtant elle savait que ce comportement n’était pas celui d’une bonne mère. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre ses enfants de côté, comme cela, presque sur un coup de tête, juste parce que quelque chose allait de travers dans sa vie. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’elle garderait les enfants, ça elle en était persuadée. En parlant de garde d’enfant, il fallait qu’elle songe à appeler l’avocat. Fred ne s’en sortirait pas aussi facilement.

C’est plein de résolution que Faith attaqua la montée des marches de son immeuble. La matinée était bien avancée. Elle avait savouré un café en compagnie de Rose à quelques rues de l’école et pris son temps pour rentrer. Elle ne s’attendait pas à trouver quelqu’un sur son palier, et pourtant ce fut le cas. Bosco se tenait là et venait de frapper, elle l’avait entendu un peu avant d’atteindre l’étage de son appartement. 

« Bosco ?  
\- Ah, Faith. J’aurais pu toujours frapper. » Il sourit. « Je pensais que tu serais chez toi. »

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et sorti les clés de son sac afin d’ouvrir la porte. 

« Je suis allée voir ta mère et accompagner les enfants à l’école. Entre. »

Bosco entra à sa suite et déposa son manteau sur le dossier du canapé. Après avoir fermé derrière eux, Faith posa son sac et ses clés sur le meuble d’entrée et accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau. 

« Tu sais, je me sens coupable de les éloigner comme je le fais à chaque coup de cafard. Je ne peux pas passer toutes mes nuits chez toi et les laisser à je-ne-sais-qui en permanence. Tu comprends ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était à moitié assis sur le dossier du canapé et la regardait. Elle était restée plantée au milieu de l’entrée pendant qu’elle parlait mais, désormais mal à l’aise par le silence de plus en plus long de son partenaire, elle s’était mise en mouvement dans la cuisine. 

« Okay. »

Ce simple mot, lancé comme ça, fit relever la tête à Faith. Leurs regards s’accrochèrent un instant. 

« Je comprends, t’en fais pas. »

Elle hocha la tête et finit par lui proposer quelque chose à boire. Il déclina poliment mais s’approcha quand même. 

« Tu as prévu quelque chose ce midi avant d’aller bosser ?  
\- Pas vraiment, non.  
\- Que dirais-tu que je fasse la cuisine ?  
\- Sérieusement ? »

Il confirma sa proposition par un hochement de tête.

« Eh bien pourquoi pas ! On pourrait même proposer aux gars de venir, et on ira tous ensemble au commissariat ensuite, si tu veux bien.  
\- Ça marche ! Maintenant files leur passer un coup de fil et fais place au roi des fourneaux ! 

Faith quitta la cuisine en un éclat de rire et lui laissa sa place. Elle saisit le combiné et composa un premier numéro. Bosco pendant ce temps avait déjà fait le tour des placards et du réfrigérateur. 

« Je descends à la supérette, je n’en aurais pas pour longtemps. »

La jeune femme au téléphone acquiesça car au même moment on décrocha au bout du fil.

« Allô ?  
\- **Sully, c’est Faith.**  
\- **Salut Faith. Est-ce que tout va bien ?**  
\- Oui. Je t’appelais juste pour savoir si tu avais prévu quelque chose pour ce midi ?  
\- **Pas vraiment, peut-être aller manger un bout avec Davis sur le chemin du poste. Pourquoi ?**  
\- Que dirais-tu de venir manger à la maison avec Bosco et moi ? Amène Davis aussi.  
\- **Bosco est avec toi ?**  
\- Oui c’est lui qui cuisine d’ailleurs. Bon alors ?  
\- **Okay, je passerai prendre Davis alors.**  
\- Tu veux que je lui passe un coup de fil ?  
\- **Non, t’en fais pas pour ça.**  
\- Okay, à dans une bonne heure alors ?  
\- **Ça marche. A plus Faith.** »

*

Bosco n’était toujours pas revenu quand Faith raccrocha. Pour s’occuper elle se décida à préparer le dessert. Elle opta donc pour une salade de fruits. Ce n’est qu’au milieu de la préparation que quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Essuyant ses mains avec un torchon, la jeune femme alla ouvrir la porte et se retrouva face à un sac en papier.

« J’ai fait les courses ! »

Avec un grand sourire, Bosco avait baissé le sac de devant son visage. Il avait cette expression d’enfant tout fier qui a terminé de rassembler tous les ingrédients pour faire un gâteau au chocolat. Faith trouva cela totalement adorable. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Bosco déposa puis vida son chargement.

« Et moi je suis en train de préparer le dessert.  
\- Ah, et que vas-tu nous faire ?  
\- Une salade de fruit. J’ai pensé que ça serait agréable et léger. Et toi que comptes-tu préparer ? Au fait ! Quand tu es parti j’ai demandé à Sully et Davis de ne venir que dans 1h comme je ne savais pas de combien de temps tu avais besoin. Ça te va ?  
\- Oui c’est parfait. J’en ai pour en gros 45 minutes.  
\- Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu vas faire.  
\- Quelle impatiente vous faites, ma chère ! Tu verras bien quand ce sera prêt. »

Faith fit mine de bouder ce qui entraina le rire de Bosco. Les deux continuèrent tranquillement. Faith avait bien entendu terminé avant Bosco, même si celui-ci travaillait rapidement par habitude. Une fois le dessert mis au frais elle dressa la table. La sonnerie se fit entendre soudainement, sortant les deux partenaires de leurs plats. Faith regarda Bosco pour savoir si cela allait le faire niveau timing.

« Pile poil. Juste le temps de prendre un petit apéro. »

Tout en allant ouvrir sa partenaire s’adressa à lui qui était en train de nettoyer le plan de travail tout en surveillant ce qu’il y avait sur le feu.

« Oui, enfin juste une bière. Je te rappelle que l’on bosse tout à l’heure. Salut les gars !  
\- Re-bonjour Faith. Alors, où est notre chef cuistot ?  
\- Toujours dans la cuisine, il termine de préparer le repas et nettoie son chantier.  
\- Tant que ça ?  
\- Hey ! J’ai entendu ! C’est même pas vrai d’abord. »

Sully, Faith, et Davis derrière éclatèrent de rire. 

« Bonjour Faith, comment vas-tu ?  
\- Très bien merci, et toi Davis ? Comment va ta mère ?  
\- J’ai très faim. » Il rigola. « Ma mère va bien aussi, merci de demander.  
\- Installez-vous, vous prendrez bien une bière le temps que la cuisson se termine ? »

Les deux invités acquiescèrent et tous les trois prirent place sur le canapé et les fauteuils du salon.  
Au bout d’un moment Bosco appela Faith qui s’excusa auprès de ses amis. La cuisson était terminée. Revenant au salon elle proposa à Sully et Davis de venir prendre place à table. Les deux hommes s’exécutèrent pendant que les deux partenaires servaient les assiettes. 

« Hmm, ça sent vachement bon. Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que c’est ?  
\- Non, tu attendras que l’on soit tous installés.  
\- Bosco ! »

La protestation était pour la forme bien sûr. Finalement chacun des deux retourna au salon avec deux assiettes en mains. 

« Messieurs, Faith... » Il lui fit un clin d’œil. « J’ai aujourd’hui l’honneur de vous faire goûter à mon foie de veau aux rigatonis, oranges et brocolis. Vous m’en direz des nouvelles. »

*

Le repas était un succès et les quatre amis et collègues passaient un très bon moment ensemble. Ce n’est seulement qu’après avoir pris un petit café et débarrassé la table qu’ils finirent par se mettre en route. Dans les escaliers Faith se retrouva devant à discuter avec Davis tandis que Bosco et Sully étaient un peu plus en retrait. La jeune femme aimait beaucoup discuter avec Davis car il n’était pas paternaliste avec elle comme pouvait l’être le vieil officier.

« Et… Avec Fred, comment ça se passe pour le moment ? »

Faith se doutait qu’il s’était retenu de poser la question pendant le repas quand elle leur avait annoncé qu’elle comptait divorcer de Fred et leur avoir raconté l’épisode de l’ascenseur. Quand Bosco avait vu venir la chose il lui avait demandé si elle était sûre et elle lui avait répondu que c’était le mieux à faire. Que comme ça, on ne lui poserait pas de question qui risquerait de plomber involontairement l’ambiance.

« Je ne l’ai pas revu pour l’instant. J’imagine qu’il va finir par passer récupérer des affaires. Tout ce que j’espère c’est qu’il ne cherche pas à se trouver des excuses. Je penser aller voir mon avocat à la fin de la semaine, comme on a un jour de congé.  
\- Tu nous tiendras au courant ?  
\- D’accord. »

Derrière, Sully décida que c’était le bon moment pour attaquer Bosco sur un sujet épineux, le tout avec son tact habituel.

« Alors ?  
\- Alors quoi Sully ?  
\- Toi et Faith…  
\- De quoi, moi et Faith ?  
\- Vous êtes enfin ensemble ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu me racontes ?!  
\- Ben vous m’aviez l’air encore plus complices que d’habitude aujourd’hui. Et puis tu étais chez elle, prêt à lui faire à manger… ce que tu as fait, au final, pour nous tous.  
\- Si j’étais chez elle justement c’était pour savoir si elle avait des plans pour le repas et lui préparer une de mes spécialités en effet. Mais c’était aussi pour savoir comment elle allait. Elle n’avait pas spécialement le moral hier. »

Il ne précisa pas le fait qu’ils avaient passé la nuit chez lui, car le connaissant, ça n’aurait fait que lui donner davantage de raisons de lui prendre la tête.

« Bon sang, Bosco quand est-ce que tu vas te bouger ?  
\- Euh, tu m’expliques Sully ? Parce que là je suis perdu.  
\- Tu l’aimes, c’est certain. Et elle aussi, alors qu’est-ce que t’attends ? Ne cherche pas à dire le contraire, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. »

Ils étaient arrivés dans le hall de l’immeuble où Davis et Faith les attendaient pour leur tenir la porte. La jeune femme avait saisi bout de la conversation et ne pouvait s’empêcher de tendre l’oreille. Bosco s’était arrêté au pied des escaliers le temps que les mots de l’officier grincheux lui imprègnent le cerveau. Par automatisme celui-ci s’était stoppé aussi et le regardait.

« Sully, on parle de Faith là ! »

Cette phrase eut l’effet d’un poignard dans le cœur de Faith. Brusquement elle lâcha la porte d’entrée, que Davis maintint ouverte pour les retardataires, et partie d’un pas rapide. Aujourd’hui elle irait au poste à pied. Son ami qui n’avait rien suivit à la conversation des deux hommes derrière la regarda partir, se demandant quelle mouche l’avait piqué. 

Quand ils arrivèrent près de Davis qui semblait s’être improvisé portier, Sully regarda autour de lui.

« Où est Faith ?  
\- Euh… Elle vient de partir à l’instant, elle avait l’air… pas très bien.  
\- Comment ça, pas très bien ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Bosco. On discutait en vous attendant et tout d’un coup elle est partie comme une furie. Je me suis demandé ce qui a bien pu lui prendre. Enfin bon, elle nous expliquera peut-être une fois au boulot. »

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que Bosco fasse le lien. Il ne savait pas exactement tout ce qu’elle avait entendu, mais quoi qu’il en soit, cela ne pourrait pas être bon.

« Et merde… »

Ce fut son tour de partir brusquement. Il arriva en courant à sa voiture, mit le contact sans perdre de temps et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Toujours à l’entrée de l’immeuble se trouvaient les officiers de 55-Charlie, complètement dépassés.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Aujourd’hui n’était vraiment pas un jour comme les autres. Le Lieutenant Swersky pouvait en témoigner. Il y avait tout d’abord Bosco qui était arrivé à l’heure au poste, ce qui était quelque chose d’assez rare. Ensuite Faith était arrivée après lui et s’était entretenue en privé avec le Lieutenant avant d’aller mettre son uniforme et d’atteindre la salle de briefing. Le tout en ignorant royalement son partenaire. Sully et Davis étaient arrivés quelques temps après Bosco, n’ayant pas roulé aussi vite que lui. Ils ne comprenaient pas trop ce qu’il se passait et ne préféraient pas le savoir si c’était pour déclencher la tempête du siècle. 

Une fois tous les officiers installés face au pupitre, le Lieutenant avait entamé le briefing par une petit pique à propos de la ponctualité miraculeuse de Bosco. Il n’avait reçu qu’un grognement bougon de celui-ci. Bonjour l’ambiance pour celui qui serait de patrouille avec lui. Car en effet, lorsque les instructions furent données, Swersky annonça une modification dans les équipes. Bosco roulerait avec Davis tandis que Faith serait avec Sully. Les deux officiers de 55-Charlie échangèrent un regard surpris mais acquiescèrent. Bosco tenta de croiser le regard de Faith qui resta imperturbable. Son visage était tendu et froid. Elle hocha la tête et se leva quand leur boss les libéra. Elle fila chercher les radios, faisant fi des appels de son ex-partenaire du jour. 

Dans la voiture de patrouille, la jeune femme garda les yeux sur la route sans broncher. Elle semblait un peu plus calme que plus tôt dans l’après-midi et son visage était moins fermé que lors du briefing. Sully l’avait remarqué et tenta une approche.

« Je me demande pourquoi le Lieutenant a procédé à ce changement. »

Après réflexion il se dit qu’il aurait mieux fallu qu’il se taise. Faith se retourna vers lui, de nouveau sous tension.

« Bon écoute Sully. C’est moi qui aie demandé au Lieutenant de me faire patrouiller avec quelqu’un d’autre que Bosco. Point final. Et si tu commences à me prendre la tête avec tes questions et insinuations, tu peux être sûr de me mettre d’une meilleure humeur que je ne le suis… Le feu est vert. »

Sur ce, elle se remit correctement sur son siège et répondit à l’appel du central via sa radio. Sully, qui avait redémarré enclencha la sirène et les gyrophares. Faith savait qu’elle n’aurait pas dû s’en prendre comme cela à ce vieux Sully, ce n’était même pas son genre d’agir comme ça, mais là elle était à cran. Elle avait du mal à digérer. 

** Flashback **

_« Euh… tu m’expliques Sully ? Parce que là je suis perdu.  
\- Tu l’aimes, c’est certain. Et elle aussi, alors qu’est-ce que t’attends ? Ne cherche pas à dire le contraire, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.  
\- Sully, on parle de Faith là ! »_

** Fin du flashback **

Il avait du culot quand même. Parler d’elle comme cela, en sa présence en plus. Et puis qu’entendait-il exactement par-là ? Bien sûr elle se doutait qu’elle n’était le genre de Bosco, mais de là à dire les choses de cette manière. Elle pensait qu’il avait plus de respect pour elle que cela. Il fallait croire que non. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Sully qui frappa à la vitre de sa portière.

« Faith, tu viens ? »

Elle retrouvait son bon vieil ami, celui qui savait s’abstenir de poser des questions dérangeantes. Peut-être était-ce juste son côté professionnel qui ressortait et qui le rendait concentré sur son travail plutôt que sur un tas de choses qui n’avaient rien à voir, ce qui était son cas à elle d’ailleurs. Il fallait qu’elle y mette un terme. Cela la mettait en danger, Sully aussi, et le reste de la population. Un manque de concentration augmentait les risques.

« J’arrive. »

center>*

« Ce changement d’équipe, c’est Faith qui l’a demandé à Swersky, n’est-ce pas ? C’est lié à ce qui s’est passé en début d’après-midi ?  
\- Pourquoi poses-tu des questions auxquelles tu sembles déjà avoir la réponse ?  
\- Parce ce qu’il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas Bosco. »

Si Bosco avait espéré être tranquille en patrouillant avec Davis, il s’était bien trompé. Davis et Faith parlaient beaucoup. Certes Bosco était son meilleur ami, mais la jeune femme appréciait parler avec le plus jeune d’entre eux. Il était patient et ne se prenait pas la tête. Et puis au fil des ans tous avaient formés avec lui un lien fort. Il était devenu leur ami, un membre de leur sacrée bande. Voyant qu’il n’avait plus l’attention de Bosco, le grand officier insista.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est ce qui a pu se passer dans la tête de Faith pour que tout d’un coup elle t’ignore royalement alors que ce matin encore vous étiez super complices tous les deux, tu vois ? »

Ty Davis était un homme qui posait beaucoup de questions et qui ne lâchait pas facilement l’affaire. S’il n’était pas déjà au courant, Bosco aurait pu le deviner assez rapidement.  
« Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille tant que tu n’auras pas de réponses, pas vrai ? »  
Le jeune homme sur le siège passager acquiesça d’un hochement de tête.

« Okay… Il se pourrait, en fait c’est très fort probable, que Faith ait entendu la conversation que j’avais avec Sully en quittant son immeuble ce midi.  
\- De quoi vous parliez ? »

**Flashback**

_« Euh… tu m’expliques Sully ? Parce que là je suis perdu. »  
\- Tu l’aimes, c’est certain. Et elle aussi, alors qu’est-ce que t’attends ? Ne cherche pas à dire le contraire, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. »  
\- Sully, on parle de Faith là ! »_

**Fin du flashback**

« Sully me parlait de ma « relation » avec Faith. Et tu le connais, tu sais comment il est quand il commence à insinuer des trucs…  
\- En même temps, c’est vrai que l’on pourrait se poser des questions. Elle est la seule à accepter de patrouiller avec ton sale caractère depuis toutes ces années.  
\- Davis…  
\- Ouais, désolé.  
\- Donc je pense qu’elle a pu prendre pour elle quelque chose que j’ai dit, alors que ce n’est pas le cas. Seulement elle m’ignore complètement, alors comment veux-tu que je mette les choses au clair ?  
\- Je peux peut-être essayer de lui parler ?  
\- Je doute que tu y arrives. Je voudrais seulement qu’elle accepte de m’écouter.  
\- Je ferai ce que je peux, Bosco.  
\- Merci, vieux. »

*

55-Charlie avait été mandaté pour tapage, possible conflit conjugal. Lorsque Sully et Faith pénétrèrent dans l’immeuble en question le concierge les aborda.

« Bonjour. C’est moi qui vous ai appelé. Les Rodgers ne sont pas des gens habituellement violents, mais depuis que leur fille est partie de la maison, ils se disputent de plus en plus. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans un couple, n’est-ce pas ? Mais là, cela devient insensé. Suivez-moi. »

Le vieil homme les conduisit jusqu’à la cage d’escalier. Au grand désespoir de Sully il n’y avait pas d’ascenseur dans ce vieux bâtiment. Arrivé au premier étage, les éclats de voix se faisaient déjà entendre. Nombre de curieux étaient dans les escaliers à essayer de saisir quelque chose. La voix autoritaire de Faith et l’uniforme de police suffirent à les convaincre de disparaître du palier. 

« Messieurs dames, rentrez chez vous s’il vous plait. Il n’y a rien à voir. »

A l’étage du dessus, on pouvait entendre un homme et une femme crier l’un sur l’autre. De temps en temps un objet se fracassait contre un mur ou sur le sol. Il était temps pour les deux officiers d’intervenir. Le vieux Sully s’approcha de la porte et y tambourina un moment.

« Police ! Ouvrez ! »

Il y eut un silence religieux pendant un instant. Faith s’approcha à son tour de la porte.

« Monsieur et Madame Rodgers, c’est la police ! Ouvrez la porte ! »

De l’autre côté ce fut la panique puis de nouveau le chaos.

« **La police ?! Tu vois où ça nous mène toutes tes histoires maintenant ?! Tout ça c’est de ta faute !!  
\- Ah oui ?! Ma faute ?! Et tu t’es regardée un peu ?! Tu es devenue complètement folle depuis que ta petite idiote de fille s’est tirée ! T’as complètement pété les plombs ma pauvre ! Alors arrête de rejeter la faute sur moi ! C’est bien trop facile !** »

D’un signe de tête les officiers de 55-Charlie se mirent d’accord sur le fait d’intervenir. De toute manière s’ils attendaient l’avis du couple ils seraient encore là demain. C’est Sully qui força la porte. Devant sa carrure imposante celle-ci ne résista pas. Entre temps Faith avait renvoyé le concierge dans sa loge. 

« Police ! Les mains en l’air ! »

Le couple s’arrêta d’hurler d’un seul coup. 

« Très bien, Monsieur et Madame Rodgers, vous allez tous les deux vous calmer. Mon collègue et moi voulons des explications. Non ! Pas tous les deux en même temps. Venez donc vous asseoir sur le fauteuil Madame…  
\- Anna. Appelez-moi Anna.  
\- D’accord Anna. Asseyez-vous. Votre mari et mon collègue vont aller dans la cuisine pour parler un peu.  
\- Exactement Monsieur Rodgers. Allons-y. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce et Faith reporta son attention sur la femme. Elle avait croisé les mains sur ses genoux et baissait la tête. La fatigue et la tristesse se lisaient sur tout son corps.

« Madame Rodgers… Anna. Vous pouvez me dire ce qu’il s’est passé pour que les choses dégénèrent ainsi entre vous et votre mari ?  
\- C’est à cause du départ de Charlotte. Charlotte c’est notre fille. Avant tout allait bien à la maison. Mais notre fille a grandi et il a du mal à l’accepter. Aujourd’hui elle vit chez elle, avec son petit ami. Charles et Charlotte se sont disputés juste avant son départ, parce qu’il n’appréciait pas son gendre. Il n’arrêtait pas de lui dire qu’il avait une mauvaise influence sur elle.  
\- Et ce n’est pas le cas ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non. Bien entendu notre fille avait son caractère à elle, mais jamais elle n’a mal tourné. Même dans ses études elle restait très brillante.  
\- Après le départ de votre fille, comment votre mari s’est-il comporté avec vous ?  
\- Eh bien au départ il était simplement de mauvaise humeur. Il m’en voulait pour l’avoir laissé partir. Mais il faut bien qu’elle vive sa vie, n’êtes-vous pas d’accord ?  
\- Si, mais il faut le reconnaître que c’est difficile de voir ses propres enfants commencer à voler de leurs propres ailes.  
\- Vous avez des enfants, Officier… Yokas ?  
\- Oui, mais revenons-en à vous. Comment les choses ont-elles dégénérées ?  
\- Eh bien je crois que j’ai fini par en avoir marre de tout cela et j’ai fini par lui reprocher son caractère trop borné. Et nous avons fini par nous disputer à longueur de journée.  
\- Jusqu’à ce que vous en veniez aux mains.  
\- C’est exact. »

Après avoir discuté avec les deux membres du couple Rodgers, Sully et Faith étaient parvenus à les convaincre de mettre rapidement les choses à plat, quitte à avoir recours à un avocat. Pour leur bien à eux et au voisinage, il fallait que leurs disputes virulentes cessent rapidement. 

« J’espère qu’on n’aura pas à revenir pour ces gens-là.  
\- Le temps nous le dira Sully. »

*

Le lendemain, au poste de la 55e division de la police de New York, la routine était toujours la même. Tout le monde avait pris place en salle de briefing et le Lieutenant Swersky allait entamer son speech habituel quand Bosco entra en trombe dans la pièce.

« Ah, Boscorelli. Je me disais aussi que c’était trop beau pour durer de te voir arriver à l’heure. Dépêche-toi de te poser dans un coin. »

Une fois que l’assemblée eut retrouvé son calme le Lieutenant repris. Comme toujours prudence, justice et ordre étaient les maîtres mots.

« Euh… Lieutenant ?  
\- Oui Davis ?  
\- Comme Faith n’est pas là, je peux retourner en patrouille avec Sully ?  
\- C’est si terrible que ça de bosser avec Bosco ? »

Cette remarque d’un collègue fit bien rire la salle, hormis le concerné.

« Faith ne sera absente que pour quelques heures mais c’est d’accord. Bosco, le central te préviendra quand ta partenaire sera arrivée. En attendant tu patrouilles en solo.  
\- Okay Lieutenant. »

Dans les couloirs pour aller chercher les radios, Davis interpella Bosco.

« Hey Bosco !  
\- Quoi encore Davis ?  
\- Essaie de lui parler aujourd’hui. Mais vas-y mollo, d’accord ? »

Si au départ il avait plutôt mal pris les remarques qu’avait suscitées la demande de Ty de retourner avec son ancien partenaire, il comprit que son ami avait aussi fait cela pour lui. Dans la voiture de patrouille Faith ne pourrait pas le fuir. « _Vas-y mollo, d’accord ?_ » Il encore pas mal de temps pour penser à ce qu’il pourrait lui dire.

*

Plus tard dans l’après-midi, Faith sortait seulement du cabinet de son avocat. Elle aurait bien voulu ne pas avoir à empiéter sur ses heures de travail, mais c’était le seul créneau qu’il lui restait de disponible. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté de la situation et de ce qui conviendrait le mieux pour elle et Fred. Mais il était évident pour Faith que le divorce n’était pas négociable. Alors ils avaient discuté de la garde des enfants. Sujet très sensible pour elle. Elle souhaitait avoir la garde exclusive, quitte à laisser ses enfants voir leur père certains week-ends et pendant les vacances. Mais il était inenvisageable qu’elle les laisse à cet homme irresponsable. Malheureusement, comme son avocat lui avait expliqué, les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples. Ce sera au juge de décider. Le métier de Faith étant un argument que son mari pourrait utiliser contre elle, même si lui n’avait même pas de boulot. Faith avait bien sûr conscience de ce point-là, mais le fait que son avocat en fasse un argument déterminant était difficile à admettre pour elle. Bien sûr qu’elle travaillait beaucoup, et cela avait toujours été ainsi. Mais sans ça ses enfants n’auraient pas la vie qu’ils avaient actuellement. Le vieil homme essaya cependant d’être rassurant en lui expliquant que rien n’était encore joué et qu’il fallait franchir les obstacles un par un. Et le premier pas à faire était de remplir les papiers du divorce et de les lui faire signer.

Après avoir rangé précieusement les papiers du divorce dans son sac à main, Faith salua son avocat et le laissa la raccompagner à la porte. Avant de sortir elle adressa un sourire à la jeune secrétaire et lui dit au revoir. La femme avec qui elle était occupée se retourna alors et afficha elle aussi un immense sourire.

« Officier Yokas, bonjour !  
\- Euh… bonjour ?  
\- Anna Rodgers, vous vous souvenez ?  
\- Oh, Madame Rodgers. Comment ça va avec votre époux depuis hier ?  
\- Eh bien grâce à vous et à votre collègue, mon mari et moi avons réussi à discuter calmement toute la soirée. Nous avons fini par admettre que le divorce était la meilleure solution. C’est pourquoi je viens de prendre rendez-vous auprès de Cindy.  
\- Oh, et bien j’espère que vous prenez la bonne décision.  
\- Et vous, que faisiez-vous là ? J’imagine que ce n’est pas pour une enquête puisque vous n’êtes pas en uniforme.  
\- Eh bien justement, il faut que j’aille travailler. Au revoir Madame Rodgers, au revoir Cindy.  
\- Attendez ! Laissez-moi vous conduire, je peux bien faire ça pour vous remercier.  
\- Eh bien d’accord.  
\- Au revoir Cindy. Allons-y.  
\- Au revoir Mesdames ! »

Sur le chemin du commissariat Faith éluda de nombreuses fois les questions de la conductrice à propos de sa présence dans le bureau de leur avocat commun. Une telle curiosité agaçait la jeune femme, mais elle tenta de ne rien montrer. Quand la voiture se gara devant le poste, Faith se sentie soulagée. Elle remercia son chauffeur et s’éloigna rapidement. Elle passa par l’accueil où se trouvait le Lieutenant Swersky. 

« Bonjour Lieutenant. J’ai fait au plus vite, je vais me changer.  
\- Bonjour Faith. Je fais rappeler ton partenaire de route. »

Quand sa subordonnée fut entrée dans le vestiaire le Lieutenant s’adressa à la personne de l’accueil.

« Faites prévenir Bosco.  
\- Tout de suite. Central à 55-David, vous me recevez ?  
\- **55-David j’écoute.**  
\- 55-David votre partenaire est arrivée.  
\- **Bien reçu central, je rentre au bercail.** »


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Le temps que Sully rentre au poste pour la récupérer, Faith avait eu le temps de mettre son uniforme tranquillement et d’aller récupérer sa radio pour le service. Avant de sortir elle salua Swersky de la main. Une fois dehors elle se rendit auprès de la voiture de patrouille qui stationnait le moteur tournant. Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte pour s’installer, elle eut une mauvaise surprise. Ce n’était pas Sully au volant, comme elle l’avait pensé, mais Bosco. Elle s’installa quand même et s’attacha. De toute manière elle n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Bizarrement, le dicton « les absents ont toujours tort » semblait prendre tout son sens en cet instant. 

De son côté Bosco avait très bien remarqué le temps d’arrêt que sa partenaire avait eu avant de grimper dans l’habitacle. Elle s’était sûrement attendue à tomber sur Sully, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Elle devait se sentir piégée, peut-être. Avec le temps il avait appris à la connaître par cœur, si bien qu’il pouvait décrypter son langage corporel les yeux fermés. Et en cet instant il savait qu’elle mourrait d’envie de lui demander une explication. Mais sa fierté étant trop grande, ou bien était-elle trop blessée pour cela, elle refusait de lui adresser un seul mot qui n’était pas nécessaire. Et par nécessaire il fallait bien comprendre le minimum vital sur une intervention.

« C’est Davis qui a demandé à Swersky de le laisser reprendre les patrouilles avec Sully. »

La seule réaction qu’il aperçut de sa partenaire fut la tête qu’elle baissa. Comme une capitulation silencieuse à la décision qui avait été prise sans elle. Elle devrait faire avec. Cette situation devenait par ailleurs de plus en plus pesante pour l’un comme pour l’autre.

« Pourquoi ?  
\- Eh bien je suppose qu’il en avait marre de patrouiller avec moi plutôt qu’avec son partenaire. On sait tous les deux ce que ça fait… »

Sans relever la tête, Faith soupira. Elle contemplait ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Ses doigts étaient entremêlés mais il n’y avait là aucun signe de tension particulière. 

« Non Bosco, pourquoi… ? »

Même si elle n’arrivait pas à s’exprimer clairement, même si les mots refusaient de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, il était évident pour Bosco que ce dont elle parlait n’était clairement pas le retour de Davis aux côtés de Sully. Non, elle faisait bien référence à l’incident diplomatique survenu dans le hall de son immeuble. Le problème c’était qu’il n’était exactement sûr de ce qu’elle avait ou n’avait pas entendu.

« Faith…  
\- Tu sais quoi, laisses tomber.  
\- Hors de question.  
\- Ce n’étais pas une question, Bosco. »

Dans un premier temps Bosco ne répondit rien. Cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas à la Faith qu’il connaissait, ce genre de saute d’humeur. Finalement, contre toute attente, il freina brusquement le long d’un trottoir et coupa le moteur. 

« Ecoute Yokas, je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête en ce moment des décisions que tu prends pour nous deux. Il est évident qu’il y a un problème. Mais vois-tu si on veut le régler va falloir parler un minimum.  
\- Il n’y a aucun problème, Bosco.  
\- Bien sûr... C’est pour cela que tu m’évites et que tu es désagréable avec tout le monde en ce moment.  
\- **Agression en cours au croisement de Madison avenue et de la 45e.**  
\- 55-David, agression 45 et Madison. On est en route. »

Sauvée par le gong, encore une fois. Bosco enclencha la sirène de leur voiture de patrouille et redémarra en vitesse pour se rendre sur les lieux de l’intervention. La discussion ne continua pas, tous les deux préférant se concentrer sur leur mission. Une fois sur les lieux les deux officiers eurent à intervenir. Deux hommes étaient en train de se battre sur le bord de la route. Une foule s’était formée autour d’eux, mais personne n’osait s’interposer de peur de prendre un coup. La dispute avait éclaté à la suite d’un soi-disant accident. Quelqu’un avait lancé une brique ou une pierre – peu importait – sur la voiture de l’un des deux hommes qui était garée correctement le long du trottoir, brisant de ce fait le pare-brise. Le deuxième gusse était sorti de l’immeuble et avait approché le conducteur. Celui-ci n’était pas blessé mais s’était mis à l’agresser. Il prétendait que celui qui avait détruit sa voiture n’était autre que son délinquant de fils. Bien entendu le père du gamin s’était énervé à son tour en réfutant les accusations du chauffeur. Et les choses avaient dégénérés.

Faith et Bosco étaient parvenus à les calmer tous les deux et à prendre leur déposition sans encombre. Le jeune officier avait tenu à mettre en garde les deux hommes sur le cas où ils se chercheraient encore des noises une fois que lui et sa partenaire seraient partis. S’ils devaient revenir, ce serait pour les embarquer tous les deux, sans exception. En retournant la voiture, Faith n’avait pas pu retenir le sourire qu’elle tentait de cacher face aux hommes. Ils avaient fait une de ces têtes quand Bosco les avait menacés de les boucler en cellule. 

« Content de voir que le malheur des uns fait effectivement le bonheur des autres. »

La concernée se tourna vers son partenaire mais ne vit aucun reproche sur son visage. Elle lui offrit un léger sourire et attrapa au vol les clés qu’il lui envoya. A son tour de conduire. Leur service ne finirait peut-être pas aussi tendu qu’il avait commencé, finalement.

*

55-David venait de terminer son service plutôt calmement. Les fou-furieux, comme les appelait Bosco, se tenaient tranquille ces derniers temps, ce qui n’était pas pour lui déplaire. Avec les tensions existantes lui et sa partenaire, ils n’étaient pas aussi en phase que d’habitude alors il ne préférait pas imaginer comment ils s’en sortiraient en cas de fusillade. Passant une main sur son visage fatigué il tenta de chasser ses pensées négatives de son esprit.

« Bonne nuit Bosco. »

Au moment de rentrer dans les vestiaires du commissariat, il croisa ses deux collègues de 55-Charlie.

« Bonne nuit Sully, bonne nuit Davis. »

Avant que la porte ne se referme il put entendre sa partenaire arriver à son tour.

« Bonne nuit les gars, à demain.  
\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi. A demain. »

Quand elle pénétra dans les vestiaires à son tour, Bosco était déjà en train de se changer. Elle pouvait voir dans ses mouvements qu’il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait l’air plus fatigué que d’habitude ce soir. Tranquillement elle se rendit à son casier et commença à se déshabiller à son tour afin de troquer son uniforme contre son jean et un top confortable.

« Faith ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Je te dépose chez toi ?  
\- Eh bien ça dépend… »  
Bosco la regarda avec un air interrogatif. Après avoir passé la tête dans son t-shirt et l’avoir enfilé complètement elle continua, hésitante.

« Est-ce que tu as prévus de m’engueuler encore une fois ? »

Son partenaire la regarda comme si elle venait de parler en langage martien. Leurs regards s’accrochèrent un instant avant qu’un éclair de compréhension ne traverse le visage de son interlocuteur. 

« Est-ce que tu accepterais au moins de m’écouter ? Je ne te demande rien de plus, juste ça. »

Bizarrement elle ne se sentait pas énervée. Le ton de la conversation ne montait pas et cela l’aida. C’est comme si, inconsciemment, elle avait déjà commencé à lui pardonner. La supplique qu’elle trouva dans les yeux de son partenaire eut raison d’elle.

« Je pense que je peux faire ça. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et finirent de se préparer tranquillement. Bosco finit de lacer ses chaussures et Faith brossa ses cheveux avant de mettre les siennes. Quand ils sortirent des vestiaires il lui tint la porte, comme avant. Cela faisait partir de ses habitudes depuis qu’il patrouillait avec celle qui était peu à peu devenue sa meilleure amie. Les autres avaient beau dire ce qu’ils voulaient, en sa présence Bosco était un parfait gentleman. Bon, parfois un peu macho, mais cela faisait partie du masque qu’il affichait en permanence aux yeux du monde. 

Dans la Mustang de Bosco le silence venait de s’installer. Ce dernier ne s’y sentant pas à l’aise décida d’engager la conversation avec la jeune femme à ses côtés. C’était un aussi un bon moyen pour rétablir le dialogue pour la discussion à venir.

« L’un des enfants avait un problème ce matin ?  
\- Non. Emilie et Charlie vont très bien, ne t’en fais pas. »

Un sourire discret flottait sur le visage de Faith. Bosco partageait un lien particulier avec ses deux trésors, et elle appréciait de voir à quel point il se faisait du souci pour eux. Elle décida de lui expliquer la raison de son absence, bien qu’elle n’ait pas à se justifier devant lui. 

« J’étais chez mon avocat.  
\- Oh…  
\- J’aurais préféré y aller sur l’un de nos jours de repos, mais le seul créneau disponible était ce matin. Soit il a un emploi du temps très aéré, soit il doit se faire un maximum d’argent…  
\- Et donc… ?  
\- Je dois faire signer les papiers du divorce à Fred. Je demande la garde exclusive des enfants. Mais ça, ce sera une autre histoire.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Connaissant Fred, j’imagine qu’avec son avocat ils mettront en avant mon travail et tout ce qui va avec en contre-argument vis-à-vis de ma demande …  
\- Je suis désolé… »

Le conducteur venait de parler après un long silence. Faith ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Etait-il toujours dans la discussion à propos de son divorce ou bien parlait-il de ce qui s’était passé entre eux ?

« De quoi es-tu désolé, Bosco ?  
\- Que ça soit aussi difficile pour toi ces derniers temps. Fred, la garde des enfants… Nous. »

Sans la regarder directement, Bosco la vit hocher la tête silencieusement. C’était le moment de la grande discussion. Au feu, Bosco tourna à gauche et rattrapa la grande avenue.

« Bosco, au cas où tu l’aurais oublié, je n’habite pas par là… et toi non plus. »  
« Je sais, ce n’est pas là qu’on va. »

*

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d’apercevoir à la lumière des lampadaires l’imposante entrée du plus grand parc de New York.

« Central Park ?! Bosco qu’est-ce qu’on vient faire à Central Park au beau milieu de la nuit ?  
\- Faith, j’ai besoin de te parler. Et ce n’est pas dans une voiture, en étant concentré sur la route, que je vais réussir à avoir une conversation sérieuse digne de ce nom. Et pour qu’aucun de nous deux ne se sente mal à l’aise d’être dans l’appartement de l’autre, j’ai pensé qu’ici serait un endroit suffisamment neutre. »

La jeune femme trouva que c’était effectivement une bonne idée. Elle remercia intérieurement son partenaire de déployer autant d’efforts pour régler leur problème, tout en la mettant à l’aise. 

« D’accord. »

D’un même mouvement ils sortirent de l’habitacle. C’est sans un mot qu’ils passèrent les remparts de cette étendue de verdure et arpentèrent les chemins tranquillement. Le parc était tellement différent la nuit. Il n’y avait plus de cris d’enfants, de coureurs ni de cyclistes, plus de couples étendus sur l’herbe. Il n’y avait que le bruit du vent dans les feuillages et parfois le hululement d’un oiseau de nuit. Au bout d’un moment, à le voir prendre plusieurs fois de profondes respirations, Faith compris que Bosco cherchait le courage de se lancer. Elle bifurqua alors du chemin où ils avançaient et s’approcha du bord de l’étang. Son reflet apparu sur la surface de l’eau. Elle resta ainsi jusqu’à l’entendre s’approcher. Il vint se placer à ses côtés, leurs reflets se touchant en même temps que leurs épaules.

« Peu importe ce que tu as pu entendre de ma conversation avec Sully – car il s’agit bien de cela n’est-ce pas ? – peu importe ce que tu as pu comprendre ou interpréter… je suis désolé. »

Bosco n’était pas très à l’aise avec les grands discours. Mais cela semblait pour lui la meilleure entrée en matière. Cela valait toujours mieux qu’une réplique du genre « ce n’est pas ce que tu crois », qui d’ailleurs ne fonctionne pas avec sa partenaire, il avait pu le constater par le passé. 

« Je pense que le plus simple est de te raconter la conversation que j’ai eu avec Sully ? »

Sentant son regard sur elle, Faith tourna la tête vers lui. Elle répondit à sa question par un simple hochement de tête. Elle ne voulait pas parler, pas encore. D’une part elle risquerait de le couper dans son élan et de tout fiche en l’air, et d’autre part elle n’était même pas sûre de pouvoir se contrôler elle-même.

« Tu connais Sully et sa délicatesse légendaire… En quittant ton appartement il a absolument tenu à savoir où en était notre relation. Oui je sais ce que tu vas dire : quelle relation ? Lors de cet interrogatoire improvisé il était persuadé qu’on était ensemble.  
\- Ensemble ? »

Faith venait de poser cette question avec une toute petite voix. Bien sûr qu’elle avait compris ce que cela signifiait, mais elle voulait savoir ce qu’en pensait Bosco. Le nœud dans sa gorge et dans son ventre donnant une illusion de surprise dans sa voix.

« Ouais. Tu y crois, toi ? Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui lui faisait dire ça il m’a dit qu’il nous avait trouvé beaucoup plus complices qu’auparavant. En même temps, c’est vrai qu’avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé – à toi surtout – on s’est beaucoup rapproché. Mais non, à croire que c’était impossible d’être encore plus proche de sa meilleure amie sans coucher avec elle. Enfin bref… Je lui ai raconté brièvement que j’étais chez toi car la veille tu n’avais pas le moral et que j’étais venu aux nouvelles. »

La jeune femme fixait leurs reflets dans l’eau sombre tout en repensant à ce fameux repas chez elle. C’est vrai qu’ils avaient été très complices, passant leur temps à rigoler et se chamailler pour des broutilles toute la matinée. Elle s’était vraiment sentie bien à ses côtés et était reconnaissante d’avoir quelqu’un comme lui pour traverser les bons comme les mauvais moments de sa vie.

« Mais bien évidemment, ça ne lui a pas suffi. Il devient trop fleur bleue avec l’âge, crois-moi. Il a commencé à prendre un ton paternaliste pour me dire que… que je devrais me bouger un peu. »

Bosco marqua une pose à ce moment-là. Car c’est à peu près ici que Faith avait surpris leur conversation. C’est aussi là qu’était le cœur du malentendu. Son propre cœur à lui aussi, mis à nu. Pour la jeune femme aussi c’était un moment peu agréable qu’elle savait arriver. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle mena la conversation vers l’avant.

« C’est à ce moment-là que Sully a émis l’hypothèse que tu avais des sentiments pour moi et réciproquement. Et tu as mis à plat ses théories d’un seul coup en lui rappelant que je ne suis pas ton genre de femme et que par conséquent ses insinuations étaient infondées. Je suis dans le vrai, n’est-ce pas ? »  
\- Oui. »

Bosco avait parlé plus vite que son cerveau n’avait réfléchit. C’est en voyant le visage de sa meilleure amie se voiler qu’il réalisa le malentendu. Décidément il était vraiment un boulet quand il le voulait !

« Quoi ? Non ! Non ! »

Là ce fut au tour de Faith de ne plus rien comprendre. Un coup oui, un coup non, il y avait de quoi perdre son latin. 

« Bosco, je suis perdue là.  
\- Bon sang… pourquoi est-ce que c’est si dur ? Faith tu es une femme magnifique avec un cœur en or. C’est vrai que tu n’as rien à voir avec les autres filles avec qui je suis sorti et qui sont passées dans mon lit, mais justement. Tu n’es pas le genre de femme que l’on voudrait mettre dans son lit, comme cela. »

Encore une fois Bosco venait d’enfoncer le clou. Ce qu’il venait de dire conforta Faith dans ses pensées et elle se pinça les lèvres. Il venait encore une fois de la blesser sans même s’en rendre compte, mais elle n’allait pas lui laisser la chance de le constater. Elle ne se rabaisserait pas à cela. 

« Ce que j’essaie de dire, Faith, c’est que tu vaux plus que cela. Et pour en revenir à la conversation avec Sully, je voulais lui rappeler que de toute manière je n’étais pas ton genre d’homme. »

Les explications de Bosco la soulagèrent un peu. Du moins concernant le respect qu’il avait pour elle. C’était déjà ça. Quant au fait qu’il soit ou non son genre d’homme, il semblait n’avoir aucune idée de ce qu’il avançait. 

« Comment peux-tu savoir quel est mon genre d’homme puisque je ne t’ai jamais parlé de ça, contrairement à toi ?  
\- C’est pas faux… Mais il suffit de me comparer à ton mari pour voir que nous n’avons rien en commun. Et puis je suis réputé pour mon sale caractère et mon côté macho, qui t’insupporte d’ailleurs.  
\- Bosco, cela ne veut rien dire. La preuve, Fred et moi allons divorcer. Tu ne penses pas que j’aurais déjà arrêté de patrouiller avec toi après toutes ces années si je n’appréciais pas ton caractère ? Après il est vrai que je te trouve chiant quand tu te mets à avoir des réactions machistes, mais je sais que ce n’est qu’une façade et qu’au fond tu n’es pas comme ça. Bos’ avec le temps j’ai appris à te connaître, et à t’aimer pour ce que tu es.  
\- Je… Tu m’aimes ? Wow, moi qui croyais ne même pas un jour pouvoir t’intéresser…  
\- Tout comme moi je n’imaginais pas rentrer dans tes critères en matière de femmes.  
\- Bien au contraire Faith, les autres c’était pour me convaincre moi-même. Et puis tu as les enfants, et Fred. »

La discussion sérieuse prenait finalement une tournure bien plaisante pour les deux partenaires. Et dire que toutes ces révélations étaient parties d’un simple malentendu issue des insinuations du vieux Sullivan. Faith se sentait soulagée de retrouver l’entente qu’elle avait avec son partenaire.

« C’est vrai que pour l’instant je suis toujours avec Fred, mais le divorce va bientôt être prononcé. Et les enfants t’adorent. Ils comprendront si je prends le temps de leur expliquer. Bosco, tout ce que je veux savoir pour le moment, c’est si mes sentiments sont partagés. »

Le jeune homme avait peut-être cherché à lui faire comprendre qu’elle était son genre de femme, il ne lui avait pas clairement affirmé ce qu’il ressentait à son égard. Et elle ne voulait pas d’autres malentendus, surtout pas à propos de cela. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre ce qu’ils avaient mis tant d’années à construire. Pour toute réponse Bosco s’approcha d’elle et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, s’imprégnant de la lueur qui brillait dans ses iris émeraude. Puis doucement il vint presser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Faith répondit à son baiser et posa ses mains sur le torse de l’homme qu’elle aimait. Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs fronts restèrent collés l’un à l’autre.

« Est-ce que c’est une réponse positive ?  
\- Oui. Je t’aime Faith. »

Un sourire éclatant illumina son visage et elle se blottit dans les bras de Bosco. Ils profitèrent de l’étreinte un long moment jusqu’à ce que le portable de Faith ne sonne. 

« C’est Emily. Allo ?  
\- **Maman, tu es en retard, est-ce que ça va ? Où es-tu ?**  
\- Je suis en route Em’, tout va bien. J’ai juste été retenu un peu plus longtemps que prévu par les collègues. Bosco va me ramener en voiture.  
\- **D’accord. A tout à l’heure Maman.**  
\- A tout à l’heure ma puce. »

Faith raccrocha et se tourna vers Bosco.

« Emily s’inquiète de ne pas me voir rentrer.  
\- Alors allons-y. »

Les deux partenaires reprirent le chemin inverse, d’un pas un peu plus rapide, pour rejoindre la voiture de Bosco. Il avait mis son bras autour du cou de Faith pour la garder près d’elle. Celle-ci avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. Elle profitait de sa chaleur et de sa présence. Elle se sentait tout simplement bien avec lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Quand ils s’installèrent dans la voiture, Bosco enclencha un peu le chauffage. Ils étaient restés un bon moment dehors, près de l’eau, et à cette heure de la nuit il faisait assez frais. Faith apprécia la douce chaleur qui vint la réchauffer et s’installa confortablement dans son siège, la tête reposant sur l’appuie-tête. Son partenaire mit le contact, baissa le son de l’autoradio qui diffusa alors une douce mélodie en sourdine, et démarra. Au bout d’un moment Faith s’adressa à son partenaire, sans ouvrir les yeux pour autant.

« Bos’ ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Après ce soir, je voulais savoir si on était okay…  
\- A propos de quoi ? »

Bosco restait concentré sur la route mais jetait régulièrement des œillades à la femme aux cheveux blonds à ses côtés. Celle-ci avait à présent ouvert les yeux et le regardait. Il y avait de l’hésitation au fond de son regard.

« A propos de nous. Je veux dire… tant que le divorce n’est pas prononcé c’est impossible, mais… Je veux vraiment construire quelque chose avec toi, quelque chose de plus que ce que l’on a.  
\- Hey… Bien sûr qu’on est okay, Faith. »

Pour la rassurer, car il avait bien senti sa crainte dans ses paroles, il posa la main sur sa jambe et y exerça une pression. 

« Cela prendra le temps qu’il faudra, mais je serai avec toi. Je te le promets. »

Faith profita du feu rouge pour se pencher et embrasser Bosco en un remerciement silencieux. Quand elle se réinstalla correctement sur son siège elle laissa sa main gauche derrière la nuque de son partenaire, jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux courts. Le reste du trajet se fit sans un mot. 

La voiture se gara juste devant l’immeuble et tous deux en descendirent. Quand ils sortirent de l’ascenseur Faith intima à Bosco de faire le moins de bruit possible, et essaya de faire de même en déverrouillant la porte de son appartement. Une fois à l’intérieur ils défirent leurs vestes et leurs chaussures avant de s’aventurer plus loin. Sur le canapé du salon, Emily s’était endormie, attendant que sa mère ne rentre. Celle-ci s’approcha d’elle et lui caressa le visage, mais cela ne la fit que bouger dans son sommeil. Bosco s’approcha alors des deux et proposa de porter Emily jusque dans son lit. Faith accepta et une fois dans la chambre elle tira les couvertures pour qu’il puisse l’allonger. Elle lui retira ses chaussettes et son gilet avant de la border. Après un dernier baiser sur son front et sur celui de son fils, elle quitta la pièce. 

Son partenaire était en train de lui préparer de la tisane quand elle le trouva dans la cuisine. Doucement elle s’approcha de lui et se colla contre son dos en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu veux rester ce soir ? Il est très tard, on repassera par chez toi demain.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Faith. Pas encore.  
\- Tu as sans doute raison… »

Elle avait dit cela dans un soupir et arborait une moue boudeuse quand Bosco se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras. 

« Bientôt Faith. Je te le promets.  
\- Je t’aime.  
\- Moi aussi. »

Après un moment à profiter de la chaleur de l’autre, Bosco se recula légèrement. 

« Je vais devoir y aller.  
\- Je sais…  
\- Maintenant, Faith.  
\- Uh-hu. »

Devant le manque de réaction de la jeune femme il rigola doucement. Lui non plus n’avait pas vraiment envie de partir. Il était heureux de cette nouvelle étape dans leur relation. Il se fit violence et se recula pour de bon après avoir placé un tendre baiser sur le front de sa belle. Celle-ci le raccompagna sur le pas de la porte.

« Je passe te prendre demain ?  
\- Oui. Sois prudent sur la route.  
\- Promis. Bye.  
\- Bye. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser sur le pas de la porte, long et tendre. La naissance d’une relation a toujours quelque chose de magique. Se quitter pour quelques heures est aussi difficile que de se quitter pour plusieurs années. Après avoir refermé la porte à clé, Faith alla prendre une douche rapide et se rendit dans la chambre de ses enfants où elle prit place sur le lit d’Emily.

*

Le lendemain matin, après avoir emmené ses deux trésors à l’école, Faith était rentrée chez elle et avait pris la décision d’appeler Fred. Elle se saisit du combiné mural et composa le numéro de téléphone de son futur ex-mari. Après quelques tonalités celui-ci finit par décrocher.

« **Allo ?**  
\- Fred, c’est moi.  
\- **Faith ? Il y a un problème avec les enfants ?**  
\- Non. Eest-ce que l’on peut se voir demain avant que j’aille bosser ?  
\- **Euh… oui ça peut se faire. Est-ce que tout va bien ?**  
\- Très bien, alors retrouves-moi vers 13h à la friterie près de mon lieu de travail.  
\- **D’accord… Faith qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?**  
\- Rien. Il faut juste que je te parle.  
\- **Tu as raison, on doit parler. Tu me man-** »

Faith ne le laissa pas continuer et raccrocha. Il ne fallait pas qu’il se lance dans cette voie-là. Elle le savait, cela ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Mais il n’était pas question de faire demi-tour. Fred avait fait un choix pour eux deux quand il avait commencé à la tromper, elle ne le laisserait revenir pleurer à ses pieds. Peut-être l’ancienne Faith l’aurait-elle toléré mais ce n’était plus le cas maintenant. Il faudra bien qu’il se fasse une raison.

Il lui restait encore quelques heures avant que Bosco ne passe la prendre pour aller travailler. Elle entreprit alors de faire un peu de rangement et de ménage. Elle commença par faire la vaisselle du matin. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers le placard qui servait de débarra et en ressortit quelques cartons pliés qu’elle mit en forme. En commençant par leur chambre, elle remplit les boites avec toutes les affaires qui appartenaient à Fred. Ses vêtements dans l’armoire, ses bibelots sur la table de chevet et le buffet, son bazar sous le lit. Elle fit la même chose pour la salle de bain et toutes les pièces communes. Au final elle se retrouva à fermer un total de 5 cartons. Elle les empila dans le salon, derrière le canapé pour qu’ils ne prennent pas trop de place. Elle avait glissé dans l’une des boites certaines photos des enfants qu’ils avaient faites en double. Elle n’était pas non plus sans cœur et pouvait comprendre qu’il veuille garder quelques souvenirs de ses enfants.

Quand Bosco arriva sur le seuil de l’appartement de Faith, il n’entendait rien d’autre que la soufflerie de l’aspirateur. Elle avait décidé de faire le grand ménage tôt le matin, donc elle était soit très en forme, soit énervée. Peut-être les deux. Il tenta de frapper même s’il se doutait qu’elle ne l’entendrait pas, ce qui s’avéra correct. Alors il tenta autre chose. Il décrocha son téléphone et composa un numéro bien connu. A travers la porte il put entendre le téléphone fixe sonner. Le bruit de l’aspirateur cessa presque instantanément, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu’il entende sa voix. Elle ne semblait pas énervée.

« Allo ?  
\- **Bonjour, pizzeria Boscorelli à l’appareil !** »

Faith éclata de rire. Il adorait vraiment son rire, et ce depuis leur première rencontre en fait.

« Très drôle Bosco ! Il y a un problème ?  
\- **En effet.**  
\- Bos’ ? »

L’inquiétude dans sa voix le fit sourire. 

« Le problème c’est que je suis devant l’appartement d’une femme extraordinaire, mais elle ne répond pas quand je frappe à sa porte. Alors je me suis dit qu’en tant qu’officier de police vous pourriez peut-être faire quelque chose pour moi... ? »

Faith lui raccrocha littéralement au nez. Un instant plus tard et elle était en train d’ouvrir sa porte d’entrée, faisant face à Bosco. Celui-ci affichait un sourire de gamin content de sa blague, ce qu’il était tout simplement. Faith, quant à elle, tentait d’afficher un air blasé pour contenir un autre éclat de rire qui gonflait dans sa poitrine.

« Abruti… »

Bosco fit semblant d’être vexé et lui fit sa moue de chien battu. Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que Faith éclate de rire une bonne fois pour toute. Elle l’attira à elle par le col de sa veste et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle lui fit signe d’entrer et referma la porte à clé.

« Alors, grand ménage ?  
\- En effet. J’ai profité d’avoir rassemblé les affaires de Fred dans des cartons pour faire un brin de rangement. »

Bosco constata en effet que derrière l’aspirateur étaient empilés plusieurs cartons. Le temps que Faith range l’appareil il ôta sa veste et l’accrocha au porte-manteau. 

« Tu veux que l’on mange ici où bien tu veux qu’on aille quelque part ?  
\- Oh, miss Mitchell accepterait de s’afficher en public avec moi ? »

Bosco avait dit cela pour plaisanter, mais voir une sincère expression de surprise sur le visage de sa partenaire le fit douter de lui.

« Est-ce que j’ai dit quelque chose de mal ?  
\- Non, Bos’, c’est juste que personne ne m’appelle par mon nom de jeune fille.  
\- Il va falloir t’y habituer Faith, parce que si tu divorces tu vas reprendre ton nom de jeune fille… enfin je crois ?  
\- Bien sûr. Je ne garderais pas le nom de Fred. Pour les enfants on s’arrangera pour qu’ils portent les deux noms. Cela fait bizarre tout de même. Je n’ai plus l’habitude.  
\- Je veux bien te croire. Cela fera la même chose au poste, tu verras.  
\- Certes. Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question. Et pour ton information, cela ne m’a jamais dérangé de m’afficher avec toi. Simplement je ne veux pas de démonstration d’affection en public, du moins pour le moment. Et tu le sais.  
\- Oui je sais. Je plaisantais. Que dirais-tu que l’on cuisine ici même ?  
\- C’est parti ! »

*

Quand ils arrivèrent au poste en milieu d’après-midi pour entamer leur service, tout le monde leur jetait de drôles de regards. C’est vrai que ce n’était pas dans les habitudes de Bosco d’arriver en avance pour être prêt à l’heure pour le briefing. En plus de ça tout le monde pensait que les deux partenaires de 55-David étaient toujours en très mauvais termes. Du moins c’était le cas jusqu’à la veille au soir. N’y prêtant pas vraiment attention les deux se rendirent aux vestiaires pour se préparer tout en discutant. Lors du briefing Swersky ne mentionna pas l’événement mais il couvait du regard les deux partenaires de 55-David. Il était soulagé de voir que ses officiers avaient réglé leurs différends. Il considérait ses subordonnés comme sa famille et même s’il n’en montrait rien, il était surtout très attaché à Faith – une des rares femmes sous ses ordres – et à Bosco qu’il considérait comme son neveu.

Depuis qu’ils avaient fini leurs classes et avaient commencé à patrouiller ensemble, Faith avait toujours eu ce don pour canaliser le tempérament ardent de Bosco. Elle était surtout la seule à le supporter. Il n’avait jamais réellement compris comment elle y parvenait, mais il était content. Grâce à elle, il avait au moins un pilier solide dans sa vie. Les années passant, plus qu’un simple pilier elle était devenu sa meilleure amie. Mais aujourd’hui le Lieutenant Swersky se doutait qu’il y avait davantage derrière tout cela. Peut-être pas depuis longtemps certes, mais c’était bel et bien là. Comment l’avait-il deviné ? Eh bien tout simplement avec leur dernière dispute. En général c’était Bosco qui était le plus énervé des deux et cherchait par tous les moyens à éviter la jeune femme. Il arrivait que ce soit l’inverse, mais jamais comme cela. Mais la dernière fois les choses ne s’étaient pas passées exactement de la même manière, et c’était là qu’il avait vu la différence. 

En effet quand Faith s’était présentée en retard au poste et avait demandé à s’entretenir avec lui avant le briefing alors que Bosco, lui, était arrivé en avance, il avait su que quelque chose clochait. Elle était celle qui cherchait à éviter l’autre mais elle était aussi celle était au plus mal. Il n’avait rien dit sur le moment, acceptant juste sa requête, mais il s’était promis d’avoir le fin mot de l’histoire. Et aujourd’hui les deux partenaires étaient arrivés en même temps, discutant comme si rien de tout cela n’était arrivé. 

Laissant ses pensées de côté, Swersky se recentra sur le briefing. Aujourd’hui allait être assez long puisqu’avait lieu un marathon qui traversait une bonne partie de la ville, organisé par des associations caritatives. Il y avait donc beaucoup de monde dans les rues. Bien entendu les officiers se retrouveraient exceptionnellement à pieds. Ils seraient là pour soutenir les équipes de sécurité qui borderaient les rues le long des barrières séparant les coureurs de leurs supporters. Les officiers du service précédent resteraient une petite demi-heure le temps de faire la jonction et que la relève prenne ses marques. Tous ne reprendraient leur patrouille en voiture qu’en soirée, quand la foule se sera dispersée et que l’équipe de sécurité sera en mesure de gérer seule la situation. Un dernier rappel de leurs valeurs en tant que policiers, et le Lieutenant leur donna l’autorisation de se mettre au boulot.

« Yokas, Boscorelli, j’ai besoin de vous voir une minute. »

Les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard surpris et attendirent que tous leurs collègues aient quitté la pièce, non sans leur avoir lancé un énième regard étrange. Une fois qu’ils ne furent que tous les trois, Swersky ferma la porte et s’adressa à ses deux subordonnés qui s’étaient approchés.

« Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance pour aujourd’hui ?  
\- Bien sûr Lieutenant, pourquoi ?  
\- C’est quoi cette question Boss ?  
\- Ecoutez, j’ai bien vu que ça avait déraillé entre vous deux ces derniers temps. Alors je voulais savoir si oui ou non je pouvais compter sur vous à 100% aujourd’hui ? »

Les deux officiers se sentirent un peu stupides face à leur chef, comme deux enfants en train de se faire rabrouer par leur père après s’être chamaillés. Après lui avoir assuré que tout allait bien entre eux désormais, ils furent autorisés à aller récupérer leur radio et à partir en patrouille.

*

Cela faisait un moment que les officiers patrouillaient au milieu de la foule et se faisaient quelques fois bousculer. Bosco grognait à chaque fois que cela arrivait mais faisait tout son possible pour ne pas énerver les gens. Manquerait plus qu’une émeute éclate à cause d’un policier. Du coup, quand les choses semblaient tendues, Faith et sa diplomatie légendaire intervenaient.

« Faites attention.  
\- Désolé Officiers !  
\- Ça ira pour cette fois, mais rappelez-vous que vous n’êtes pas tout seul. Allez, bonne après-midi.  
\- Oui. Merci, vous de même.  
\- Merci. Aller en route Bosco. »

De leur côté les deux partenaires de 55-Charlie n’en menaient pas large non plus. Surtout Sully en fait. Le vieil officier détestait les endroits bondés de monde, sauf peut-être sa friterie préférée et le bar où il passait du bon temps avec ses collègues. Mais en dehors de cela, tous mouvements de foule comme ce jour-là lui faisaient horreur. Il se serait volontiers porté pâle ce jour-là, mais il ne voulait pas laisser son partenaire patrouiller seul.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens font ça… »

Davis ne releva pas le grognement de l’ancien. Ce n’était pas le premier, ni le dernier qu’il entendait.

« Sully, c’est pour une bonne cause que les gens viennent des quatre coins du pays pour courir.  
\- Je ne parle pas de la course en elle-même, mais des gens qui se rassemblent pour les observer. Ils peuvent très bien faire ça de leur salon…  
\- Tu es vraiment désespérant Sully… De voir autant de monde réunit pour la cause qu’ils défendent et pour les encourager c’est important pour les coureurs. Ça leur donne une raison de se donner encore plus. Et puis imagine le truc, si tout le monde restait chez soi qu’on filmait des rues désertes avec quelques personnes en train de courir. Tout de suite ça n’a pas le même effet.  
\- Hmf… Quand même…  
\- Arrêteras-tu un jour de râler mon pauvre Sully ? »

Le vieux Sullivan ne répondit rien, vexé. L’après-midi se passa sans encombre et, après la remise des récompenses à l’arrivée, tout le monde se dispersa assez rapidement. Les soirées commençaient à se rafraîchir. 55-Charlie et 55-David se retrouvèrent sur le chemin du retour et en profitèrent pour discuter un peu. Ce n’est qu’en début de nuit que le mouvement commença. Principalement des bagarres entre ivrognes qui étaient venus célébrer la fin du marathon comme il se doit, disaient-ils. En attendant, les propriétaires n’appréciaient généralement pas que quelques poivrots massacrent leur établissement et dérange leurs clients plus tranquilles. Par chance pour les quatre collègues, aucun d’entre eux n’eut à nettoyer l’arrière de leurs véhicules. Pas d’odeur de vomit collée à l’uniforme ni aux sièges. C’était le signe d’une bonne soirée pour tout le monde. 

De retour au poste ils croisèrent Swersky qui leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Dans les vestiaires Davis proposa alors de se rendre chez Haggerty’s pour boire un verre à leur tour. Sully accepta tout de suite. Bosco se tourna vers Faith pour savoir ce qu’elle voulait faire.

« Allez-y sans moi les gars. Je vais rentrer me coucher tout de suite. Demain je vois Fred pour lui faire signer les papiers du divorce, alors j’ai besoin de passer une bonne nuit pour me donner du courage. »  
« Tu veux que je te ramène ? »  
« Non Bosco, c’est gentil. Vas profiter de ta soirée. On se voit demain. Bonne nuit tout le monde. »  
« Bonne nuit. Appelles-moi s’il y a quoi que ce soit, d’accord ? »  
« Promis Bos’. »  
« Bonne nuit Faith. »  
« Bonne nuit Faith, et bon courage pour demain. »  
« Merci. »

Quand la jeune femme quitta la pièce, les deux partenaires de 55-Charlie se tournèrent vers leur collègue.

« Alors, les choses ont l’air de s’être arrangées entre vous ?  
\- Ouais, et ce n’est sûrement pas grâce à toi Sully…  
\- Eh, je t’ai déjà dit que j’étais désolé !  
\- C’est bon Sully. Comment ça s’est passé ?  
\- Je lui ai demandé de me laisser une chance de m’expliquer et elle a accepté. On a mis les choses à plat et voilà. Fin de l’histoire.  
\- Mais… et entre toi et Faith, ça en est où alors ?  
\- J’ai dit : fin de l’histoire. C’est si difficile à comprendre, Davis ? »

Sur ces paroles Bosco quitta le vestiaire, aussitôt imité par ses deux collègues. Davis ne lâcha pas pour autant le morceau.

« Oh aller Boscorelli, ne la joue pas comme ça avec nous ! »

Une fois à l’extérieur Bosco s’arrêta et soupira. Quand les deux autres l’eurent rejoint il se tourna vers eux.

« Vous n’allez vraiment pas me lâcher avec ça, pas vrai ? »

Comme les deux hommes secouèrent la tête et il se résigna à leur parler.

« Bon, okay… Il est possible qu’il y ait quelque chose de plus entre elle et moi, désormais. »

Devant leur mine réjouit, il s’empressa d’apporter une précision.

« Mais ! Tant que son divorce ne sera officiellement prononcé, il ne se passera rien d’officiel. Et j’aimerais que vous gardiez ça pour vous. Si elle apprend que je vous en ai parlé, elle me fera la peau. Alors pas de sous-entendus et de regards déplacés, c’est clair ? »

Encore une fois ils hochèrent la tête positivement. Mais ils gardèrent cet air réjouit qui agaçait Bosco. Sully glissa de manière peu discrète à Davis qu’ils auraient au moins une bonne raison de boire un verre ce soir. Bosco lui lança un regard blasé qui fit sourire le plus jeune des trois officiers, mais au fond il appréciait sincèrement que ses collègues et amis soient contents pour lui et Faith.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Quand Faith rentra chez elle, elle trouva Emily et Charlie devant la télévision, en train de regarder une cassette de dessins animés. Ils avaient dû s’endormir devant car, quand leur mère ferma la porte brusquement pour se faire remarquer, ils sursautèrent.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites encore debout à cette heure-ci, jeunes gens ? »

Face à l’intonation mécontente de la matriarche, les deux enfants se levèrent tous penauds et Emily éteignit la télévision. Après un bisou chacun, ils filèrent dans leur chambre pour se préparer au coucher. Ils se doutaient que leur maman allait venir les border après s’être débarrassée de son manteau, mais ils n’osaient pas faire le moindre commentaire.

« Tu es fâchée après nous ? »

La petite voix d’Emily résonna dans la pénombre de la chambre quand Faith passa la porte. La seule lumière qui parvenait jusque-là était celle du couloir. 

« Non, je ne suis pas vraiment fâchée. Mais je n’apprécie pas quand vous ne respectez pas les consignes du couvre-feu. Je sais que ce n’est pas évident quand vous vous retrouvez livrés à vous-même à votre âge... mais j’ai besoin que vous m’aidiez.  
\- Maman ?  
\- Oui mon trésor ?  
\- Est-ce que c’est à cause de nous que Papa est parti ? »

Faith, qui s’était assise sur le rebord du lit de sa fille se leva et s’installa aux côtés de Charlie. Emily se leva à son tour et vient les rejoindre en se glissant sous la couette avec son frère. 

« Non, bien sûr que non mon ange. Il est parti car nous nous sommes disputés.  
\- Mais je croyais que ça allait mieux entre vous depuis le séjour à l’hôpital de Papa.  
\- Je le croyais aussi ma puce…  
\- Alors pourquoi ?  
\- Votre Papa m’a fait du mal…  
\- Il t’a frappé ?! 

A cette idée, Charlie avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas que l’on fasse du mal à sa Maman. Et d’imaginer que son propre Papa ait pu faire mal à sa mère l’angoissait énormément. Faith cherchait ses mots pour expliquer la situation, mais son silence de plus en plus long faisait son effet. Même le visage d’Emily se décomposait peu à peu.

« Maman… ?  
\- Votre Papa ne m’a pas frappé. Il m’a… Il m’a fait mal au cœur si vous préférez.  
\- C’est une douleur d’amoureux ?  
\- Oui mon Charlie, c’est une douleur d’amoureux. Votre Papa et moi on s’aimait vraiment beaucoup. Et malgré nos nombreuses disputes, son séjour à l’hôpital nous avait rapprochés, réconciliés si vous voulez. Mais j’ai découvert que votre Papa m’avait menti. Il n’est plus amoureux de moi mais de quelqu’un d’autre.  
\- Il voit une autre femme ?  
\- Oui Emily.  
\- Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
\- Je vais demander le divorce. On va mettre un terme à notre mariage en quelque sorte.  
\- Mais… on n’aura plus de Papa ni de Maman ça veut dire ?  
\- Hey Charlie, ne pleure pas. Cela ne change rien pour vous mon ange. Votre Papa sera toujours votre Papa, et moi je serai toujours votre Maman, quoi qu’il arrive. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Je vous le promets. »

Faith se pencha vers son fils et embrassa son front avant de sécher ses larmes. Elle embrassa aussi sa fille avant de se redresser.

« Maintenant il faut dormir, d’accord ? Il y a de l’école demain. »

Elle leur fit un câlin à chacun et Emily regagna son lit. Sur le pas de la porte Faith leur souffla un baiser et s’en retourna vers le salon après avoir tiré légèrement la porte. Elle se fit chauffer les restes du midi et alla s’installer sur le canapé. Elle mit la télévision en sourdine, une chaîne d’information, et poussa un long soupir qui mêlait fatigue et soulagement. Une fois son assiette vide elle la mit dans l’évier et alla prendre une douche rapide. Une fois vêtue pour la nuit elle retourna au salon éteindre toutes les lumières et gagna sa chambre. Avant même qu’elle ne soit installée, on frappa du bout des doigts. Deux têtes minuscules apparurent alors. 

« Est-ce qu’on peut dormir avec toi ce soir ? »

Faith voyait bien que leur discussion les travaillait beaucoup. Elle se dit que peut-être elle n’aurait pas dû parler de cela avec eux, mais d’un autre côté elle ne se sentait pas capable de leur mentir en permanence. 

« Aller vous installer. Mais que je n’entende pas un son, c’est bien compris ? »

Ses deux petites bouilles d’ange acquiescèrent et grimpèrent sur le lit parental. Peu de temps après Faith s’installa entre eux. Ils se blottirent tous deux contre leur Maman et tombèrent de sommeil rapidement. Ils n’avaient pas l’habitude de veiller aussi tard et avaient eu leur compte d’émotion pour la soirée. Faith, de son côté apprécia d’avoir ses deux enfants contre elle. Elle n’oserait pas le dire, mais elle avait du mal à dormir depuis que le grand lit était devenu vide et froid. Avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, elle vérifia que l’alarme du réveil était bien programmée.

*

Le lendemain matin le réveil fut dur pour tout le monde. Les enfants n’avaient pas pour habitude de se coucher tard en semaine et Faith appréhendait son entrevue avec Fred. Finalement elle réussit à tous les déhotter du lit pour prendre le petit déjeuner et se préparer pour l’école. Depuis qu’elle avait chassé Fred de la maison, Faith avait pris le pli de se lever pour emmener les enfants à l’école. Et si au début le peu d’heures de sommeil était difficile à encaisser, elle avait désormais pris le rythme. Un bon point pour elle en tant que future maman célibataire. Et puis le trajet aller-retour à pieds entre la maison et l’école finissait de la réveiller les jours où elle n’avait pas trop la forme, comme aujourd’hui.

La matinée se passa assez rapidement pour la jeune femme et il fut l’heure de partir pour le travail, et donc juste avant pour son rendez-vous avec Fred. En sortant du métro, elle gagna la friterie à quelques rues du commissariat de la 55e. Quand elle entra dans l’établissement, elle aperçut son mari. Celui-ci était installé dans le fond et ne l’avait pas attendu pour commander ni pour commencer à manger. Bonjour les bonnes manières !

« Salut. »

Fred se leva dans l’espoir d’embrasser sa femme, mais celle-ci s’assit sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoique ce soit.

« Bonjour Faith.  
\- Officier Yokas, bonjour. Je vous sers comme d’habitude ?  
\- Oui, s’il te plait Maddie.  
\- D’accord, je reviens tout de suite.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je suis content de te voir, Faith. Si tu savais comme tu me manques.  
\- Bien sûr…  
\- Ne commence pas ! Tu sais très bien que je te dis la vérité.  
\- Désolé, ça n’est pas si évident vu de l’extérieur.  
\- C’est pour ça que tu voulais me voir ? Me faire culpabiliser encore plus ?  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin de te faire culpabiliser. Et ce n’est pas la peine de retourner les torts sur moi. »

Fred soupira. Maddie revint avec le plat de Faith qui la remercia d’un sourire, ne laissant rien paraître du conflit conjugal qui se déroulait à cette table.

« Ecoute Faith, je suis prêt à tout laisser tomber et rentrer si tu veux bien me pardonner.  
\- Non.  
\- D’accord, je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, mais…  
\- Non, Fred.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu ne rentreras pas. Je demande le divorce. »

Sur ces mots, et profitant d’avoir réduit Fred au silence, elle sortit les papiers de son sac à main. Il y avait une copie pour elle, qu’il aurait à signer, et une copie pour lui qu’il garderait après avoir apposé également sa signature.

« J’ai été voir mon avocat. Tu n’as plus qu’à signer ces deux copies. Oh, et je demande la garde des enfants.  
\- Quoi ?! Il en est hors de question ! »

Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent dans leur direction. Maddie aussi ouvrait la bouche de surprise. Faith s’était pris le visage dans les mains, plus qu’agacée par le comportement de son futur ex-mari. Elle soupira à son tour.

« Il est hors de question que je me laisse chasser de ta vie et de celle de nos enfants sans rien faire.  
\- Pour le divorce, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je voulais faire les choses simplement, mais si cela ne te convient pas je changerais de procédure. Je m’étais préparée à cette éventualité, te connaissant…  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ?  
\- Et pour les enfants, ce ne sera pas à toi de décider mais au juge.  
\- Tu n’es qu’une garce, Faith. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher toutes ces années de mariage. »

Faith se leva de sa chaise, parée à partir.

« Je peux être une garce ou tout ce que tu veux, Fred… mais je ne suis plus ta femme, tu peux en être certain.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le ton de Fred s’était radoucit légèrement. Il paraissait surpris par le comportement de sa femme. Elle était vraiment plus combative et déterminée que jamais. 

« Qu’est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce que c’est une blague, Fred ?!  
\- Ecoute, je suis désolé de t’avoir traité de garce, je me suis emporté, je…  
\- Ne te cherche pas d’excuses, s’il te plait. Cela fait plusieurs années maintenant que je les entends à chaque fois que quelque chose te contrarie et que tu passes tes nerfs sur moi. Tu vois, les insultes, les cris, les mensonges, j’en ai plus qu’assez. Alors soit tu signes ces papiers tout de suite et on en reste là, soit je change de procédure et tu seras de toute manière convoqué par le tribunal dans quelques temps. »

A contrecœur Fred accepta de signer la paperasse juridique. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que sa femme soit aussi remontée et lui crache son ras-le-bol à la figure. Cela l’avait quelque peu déstabilisé. Une fois cela fait, Faith rangea les papiers dans son sac et laissa Fred en plan sans même lui dire au revoir. Elle alla à la rencontre de Maddie, la serveuse, et lui paya le repas qu’elle n’avait finalement même pas entamé. La jeune fille lui adressait un regard désolé et lui dit au revoir.

Dehors, Faith s’autorisa à souffler un grand coup. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre et décida d’aller marcher un peu avant de se rendre au poste. Il fallait qu’elle se détende un peu. Une heure après elle se trouvait dans le vestiaire du commissariat. Bosco était arrivé en avance pour prendre des nouvelles de sa partenaire. Mais quand il la trouva il comprit tout de suite que cela n’avait pas été une balade de croisière.

« Je suis désolé que Fred soit un abruti… »

Sur ces mots il attira Faith dans une étreinte, celle-ci laissant sa tête reposer sur l’épaule de son partenaire. Quand Sully et Davis pénétrèrent à leur tour dans le local, ils avaient un grand sourire. Ils étaient sur le point de faire une remarque sur le couple enlacé, mais l’expression grave qu’arborait Bosco alors que son menton reposait sur le sommet du crâne de la blonde les en dissuada. A la place, leur sourire disparut. 

« Salut. »

C’était tout ce qu’ils s’étaient contentés de dire. Faith se redressa au son de leur voix et adressa un faible sourire à Bosco pour le remercier. 

« Salut les gars. »

Les regards qu’elle croisa étaient emplis d’inquiétude, de compassion et d’un témoignage de soutien moral sans faille. Elle termina de se préparer la première et quand elle passa près des garçons, une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Elle était extrêmement touchée par la réaction de ses amis. Même si en dehors du travail, sa famille semblait couler à flot, ici elle en avait une autre. Et cela n’avait pas de prix.

*

Le début d’après-midi s’était tranquillement déroulé pour 55-David. La plus grosse intervention qu’ils aient faite fut de réguler la circulation sur les lieux d’un accident non loin de Central Park. Trois voitures s’étaient percutées à un carrefour, à cause d’un chauffard qui avait mis les gaz pour ne pas se taper le feu rouge. Il y avait des jours comme cela où les gens étaient pressés de rentrer chez eux, pour le plus grand malheur de qui se trouverait sur leur passage. Le résultat de l’accident : le chauffard était mort sur le coup. Dans la deuxième voiture, il y avait une famille qui rentrait de l’école. Les trois enfants et la maman étaient assez sévèrement blessés. Heureusement qu’ils avaient tous leur ceinture, sinon ils n’auraient sûrement pas eu la chance de s’en remettre. Dans la troisième voiture, le coup de jeune adulte n’avait presque rien. Majoritairement en était de choc, avec quelques blessures légères à la tête, mais rien de grave. Les pompiers et les secouristes s’étaient entraidés pour sortir les blessés de la taule broyée et les évacuer. 55-Charlie était venu donner un coup de main avant d’être appelé pour une autre intervention.

Un peu avant 20h Faith et Bosco signalèrent au central qu’ils prenaient leur pause, via la radio. Leurs collègues de 55-Charlie venaient de terminer la leur. Juste après leur message radio, le ventre de Faith émit un gargouillement bruyant.

« Eh ben dis donc ! On dirait presque que tu n’as pas mangé aujourd’hui !  
\- Je n’ai rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner avec les enfants ce matin, si tu veux tout savoir.  
\- Et ce midi ? Question idiote, désolé.  
\- Ça va Bosco, c’est rien. Mais allons manger, j’ai faim.  
\- Tu m’étonnes. »

La voiture de patrouille s’arrêta sur le parking d’une pizzeria le temps de leur pause. A peine eurent-ils passé la porte de l’établissement que le ventre de Faith se manifesta de nouveau. Bosco ne put s’empêcher de rire. Il se pencha vers le ventre de sa partenaire, comme on l’aurait fait à une femme enceinte.

« T’inquiètes pas toi, on va bien te remplir. »

Faith leva les yeux au ciel mais ne cacha pas son sourire. La douce odeur des pizzas cuites au feu de bois lui emplissait déjà les narines.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises et allons commander plutôt.  
\- Je ne te savais pas si grincheuse le ventre vide.  
\- Bos’…  
\- C’est bon, on y va ! »

Bosco accéléra le pas pour se rendre près du comptoir sous les rires de sa partenaire. Il avait toujours le chic pour lui remonter le moral. C’était une qualité qu’elle adorait chez lui. Ça et son côté direct et franc. Une fois qu’ils furent installés avec leur pizza devant eux, Bosco ne laissa à Faith que quelques bouchées de répit avant de mener son ‘interrogatoire’.

« Tu veux bien me parler de ce qu’il s’est passé ce midi pour que je te retrouve dans l’état où tu étais dans le vestiaire ? »

Faith reprit un morceau de pizza avant de boire un peu d’eau et de laisser son dos reposer sur le dossier de son siège. 

« Je penses qu’on peut facilement dire que Fred a été égal à lui-même. J’ai dû batailler pour qu’il signe les papiers. Oh et il m’a aussi dit que j’étais une garce.  
\- Il t’a dit… quoi ?! »

Bosco s’étouffa à moitié avec un morceau de pizza. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que Fred ait osé parler comme ça à celle qui aura été sa femme pendant plus de dix ans. Et Faith qui racontait ça avec désinvolture… Il était tout bonnement sidéré.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais retournée, plus tôt cet après-midi…  
\- Enfin, le principal c’est que les papiers soient signés… »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment chacun savourant leur repas paisiblement. 

« Que ne me dis-tu pas ?  
\- Je te demande pardon ? »

Bosco avait posé cette question tranquillement, mais ne s’arrêta pas de manger pour autant. Sa partenaire quant à elle était assez surprise par son insinuation.

« Faith, je te connais trop bien. Et je sais quand quelque chose te tracasse. Je pensais que parler te ferais du bien. Mais ce n’est pas le cas. Tu étais trop détachée par rapport à ce que tu me racontais, donc il y a autre chose. »

Touché. Faith reposa sa part de pizza et s’essuya les mains sur la serviette avant de les reposer sur la table. Elle contemplait son assiette espérant y trouver une réponse quelconque. Bosco vint recouvrir l’un de ses mains de la sienne. Délicatement il laissa son pouce aller et venir en une caresse.

« Sous le coup de la colère il m’a presque menacé. Il refusait de me laisser le chasser de sa vie et de lui prendre ses enfants. Je sais bien que c’est idiot, et que c’est le juge qui décidera du verdict final, mais… j’ai peur qu’il me prenne mes enfants, Bosco. Je sais c’est que je suis en train de faire la même chose en demandant la garde exclusive, mais je ne veux pas qu’il leur arrive du mal. Depuis qu’il a commencé à boire je n’ai plus eu confiance en lui vis-à-vis des enfants. Et aujourd’hui c’est toujours le cas.  
\- Faith, ce n’est pas idiot du tout. Tu es une femme au cœur d’or, une maman qui a peur pour ses enfants, et qui ne veut que leur bien-être. Le juge ne pourra pas ignorer ça quand il rendra sa décision. »

Faith avait tendance à beaucoup culpabiliser, surtout quand il s’agissait de ses enfants. Heureusement Bosco était là pour elle, et encore plus maintenant. Elle retourna sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts. L’un comme l’autre avait hâte que cette histoire se termine. Mais chaque chose en son temps. En attendant leur pause arriva à sa fin et ils repartirent surveiller les rues de New York après avoir réglé leur consommation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

**Quelques semaines plus tard**

« Dossier n°2598-1998, Yokas contre Yokas, la séance est ouverte. »

C’était le moment. Deux affaires avaient été traitées dans la matinée avant la sienne. Mais maintenant c’était son tour. Avec son avocat elle s’avança au premier rang, juste sous les yeux du juge et de la greffière. De l’autre côté de l’allée principale, il y avait Fred et son propre avocat. Dans l’assistance son amante était présente elle aussi. Quel culot ! pensa Faith. Elle-même avait refusé quand Bosco lui avait proposé de venir pour la soutenir. 

« Concernant la demande de divorce formulée par Madame Yokas, les parties se sont-elles entendues ? »

Les deux avocats acquiescèrent à la question du juge. Avant la date de l’audience, ils s’étaient réuni tous les quatre pour se mettre d’accord sur les modalités du divorce et notamment concernant la séparation des biens. La maison reviendrait à celui aurait la garde des enfants.

« Bien, maintenant concernant la garde des enfants… »

Faith retint son souffle, espérant que le juge trancherait en sa faveur. En cet instant elle aurait tellement souhaité que Bosco soit présent. Il aurait posé une main sur son épaule ou lui aurait adressé un regard rassurant. Mais c’était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il ne risquerait pas d’intervenir, et Fred ne pourrait pas s’en servir contre elle, si cela était possible.

« Ce que je lis ici indique de Madame Yokas demande la garde exclusive des enfants.  
\- C’est exact votre honneur.  
\- Ce que mon client conteste !  
\- Maîtres, je vous prie. J’aimerais entendre les arguments de chacun des deux parents. »

Faith et Fred échangèrent un regard et finalement ce fut la jeune femme qui se leva. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et planta son regard dans celui du juge. 

« Votre honneur, en tant que mère je pense pouvoir justement fonder ma demande sur le simple bien-être de mes enfants. Après tant d’années de mariage je m’occupe quasiment toute seule de l’éducation d’Emily et de Charlie. Leur père était bien trop occupé à boire pour s’en préoccuper. C’est une question de sécurité, aussi.  
\- Veuillez être plus précise, je vous prie.  
\- Alors que j’étais en patrouille une après-midi j’ai été appelée sur un accident de voiture. Il s’agissait de mon mari qui avait trop bu et avait foncé dans un abribus. Il était censé aller chercher nos enfants à l’école, votre honneur !  
\- C’est du passé ! J’ai arrêté de boire et tu le sais très bien !  
\- Monsieur Yokas ! Je vous prierais de vous calmer, et alors seulement, nous vous écouterons.  
\- Votre honneur, je l’admets : j’ai un passé qui ne joue pas en ma faveur. Mais c’est justement du passé. Depuis l’accident cardiaque qui m’est arrivé, je n’ai plus touché à une goutte d’alcool. Je suis devenu responsable. Et de ma vie, et de mes enfants. C’est pourquoi je mérite tout autant la garde de mes enfants, si ce n’est plus. »

Cette dernière phrase fit relever la tête à Faith. Il allait s’aventurer sur ce terrain, c’était certain. Elle s’en doutait, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire que les arguments que Fred allait énoncer auraient un plus grand impact que tout ce qu’elle aurait pu dire jusqu’alors.

« Je suis présent pour mes enfants. Je les réveille le matin, je les emmène à l’école et je vais les rechercher le soir. Je les aide à faire leurs devoirs… du moins c’était le cas jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne me chasse de la maison récemment. Faith n’est jamais là, elle. Toujours en train de travailler. Et quand elle ne travaille pas, il n’y en a que pour son collègue.  
\- Votre honneur, si vous me permettez ? »

Faith s’était levée. Elle avait décidé de se battre coûte que coûte. Il avait voulu se lancer dans cette guerre vicieuse ? Eh bien qu’il en soit ainsi.

« Allez-y.  
\- Je travaille beaucoup, c’est vrai. Je n’ai pas des horaires faciles, je vous l’accorde aussi. Mais au moins j’ai un travail qui paie. Tous les mois je ramène de quoi payer le loyer, les factures, la nourriture. Il m’arrive aussi de faire des heures supplémentaires que l’on pourrait me reprocher. Mais si je fais ça c’est pour pouvoir offrir à mes enfants une vie convenable, pour qu’ils ne manquent de rien. Et qui paieraient tes dettes Fred ? J’ai cru un instant que notre mariage irait mieux quand tu t’es remis de ta crise cardiaque. Je te voyais aller mieux, tu ne me criais plus sans arrêt dessus, me reprochant de ne jamais être là. Tu ne rejetais plus la faute sur moi quand on nous coupait le courant parce que les factures s’entassaient. Tu sortais chercher du travail tous les jours. Du moins c’est ce que je croyais jusqu’à ce que je te prenne en train de prendre du bon temps avec ton infirmière, qui a le culot de venir ici aujourd’hui !  
\- Tu aurais pu passer davantage de ton temps libre avec nous au lieu de le passer avec Bosco. Et ce concours pour passer sergent ? Tu aurais pu l’avoir haut la main mais tu l’as délibérément planté ! Tout ça pour qui ? Ton partenaire ! A croire qu’il avait plus d’importante à tes yeux que nous !  
\- Bosco est mon meilleur ami et mon partenaire depuis l’école d’officiers, n’est-il pas normal que je me fasse du souci pour lui ? Les enfants l’adorent aussi, comme leur oncle.  
\- Ce qu’il n’est pas ! Il n’est pas de la famille. Mais c’est vrai que la famille à moins d’importance !  
\- Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! J’ai toujours tout fait pour ma famille, pour que vous ne manquiez de rien, même quand tu me hurlais dessus à chaque fois que tu ouvrais la bouche ! Et pour le concours, mon meilleur ami était au plus mal, au bord de la dépression après un traumatisme, j’avais de bonnes raisons d’être préoccupée par lui, comme je l’ai été pour toi quand tu as eu ta crise cardiaque. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher cela !  
\- Et toutes ces nuits avec lui !  
\- Moi au moins je ne t’ai pas trompé ! Tu crois que c’était agréable de rentrer le soir du travail et de me faire hurler dessus ? Tu n’avais pas idée des choses horribles qui sont arrivées au travail, et pour lesquelles j’aurais eu besoin de toi. Mais non, quand je rentrais tu étais trop bourré pour te rendre compte de quelque chose. Quand je me réveillais en hurlant à cause d’un cauchemar, encore une fois tu étais trop bourré pour l’entendre. J’avais besoin de mon mari, besoin de celui que j’avais épousé il y a quelques années de cela. Mais je n’avais que mon meilleur ami à qui me confier. Alors ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, ni même sur Bosco, juste parce que tu n’étais pas capable d’être présent pour moi. »

Les larmes brillaient dans les yeux de Faith. La salle d’audience était devenue encore plus silencieuse. D’une certaine façon elle se sentait soulagé d’avoir vidé son sac, même si un tribunal n’était pas le meilleur endroit pour le faire. Fred la regardait bouche-bée. Il réalisait peu à peu tout ce qu’il n’avait pas été capable de remarquer. Lui qui au temps du lycée lisait en sa petite amie comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais cela ne changerait plus grand-chose désormais. Il fallait qu’il pense à ses enfants. Les deux parties s’étaient rassises. Les avocats échangèrent quelques mots chacun avec leur client. Avant que le silence ne s’éternise trop longtemps le juge reprit la parole.

*

Lorsque d’un bruit de clé dans la serrure se fit entendre, toutes les voix se turent. Rose, Bosco et les deux petits Yokas étaient installé dans le salon. Bosco feuilletait des revues sur le canapé pendant que les trois autres jouaient à un jeu de société sur la table basse. C’est ainsi que Faith les trouva quand elle pénétra dans son appartement en début d’après-midi. Son partenaire vint à sa rencontre mais elle se montra distante. Elle avait beau avoir repris contenance sur le chemin du retour, il y avait toujours ce quelque chose au fond de ses yeux que Bosco pourrait lire aisément si elle le laissait s’approcher de trop.

« Bonjour Maman ! » 

Les deux enfants la saluèrent mais gardèrent leur attention sur le plateau de jeu. Rose quant à elle observa son fils et la jeune femme interagir. Elle s’inquiétait de la décision de justice, mais elle ne voulait pas la pousser à parler. Son fils y arriverait peut-être, si seulement Faith était prête à parler. Ce qui ne semblait pas le cas.

« Je reviens dans une minute. »

Après cela, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain où elle se changea. Elle n’avait jamais été très à l’aise dans tout ce qui était tailleur. Une fois avoir enfilé un jean et un débardeur elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle essaya de sourire à son reflet, mais cela ne donna qu’une grimace pathétique. Elle poussa un long soupir et se détourna du miroir. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Faith observa ses enfants éclater de rire au-dessus de la table basse. Rose riait avec eux. Elle aussi aurait voulu rire, partager leur allégresse. Mais elle en était incapable. Pas aujourd’hui en tout cas, ni pour les jours à venir. 

« Faith ? »

Bosco s’était approché doucement d’elle. Automatiquement elle baissa la tête. Sans se faire remarquer par les joyeux lurons dans le salon, il la guida dans sa propre chambre. Faith alla docilement s’asseoir sur son lit pendant que Bosco refermait la porte derrière lui. Il vint ensuite s’accroupir devant elle.

« Fred a obtenu la garde des enfants. »

Il n’y avait aucun reproche, aucune agressivité dans la phrase, contrairement à ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer. Son ton était résigné, comme si elle avait déjà accepté la défaite. Bosco retint un juron de peu. Cependant la main qui était posé sur le genou de la jeune femme se crispa d’un coup, faisant relever la tête de celle-ci. A l’expression sur le visage de son partenaire, Faith pouvait voir qu’il était presque aussi contrarié qu’elle par la nouvelle. 

« Comment ? »

Il n’avait pas besoin d’en dire plus pour se faire comprendre. Il voulait savoir comment Fred avait réussi à obtenir la garde des enfants.

« Je travaille trop et je ne suis pas assez disponible pour m’occuper seule d’enfants aussi jeunes.  
\- L’enfoiré !  
\- Je sais…  
\- Parce qu’être disponible mais ne pas avoir de boulot pour s’en occuper correctement c’est mieux, peut-être ? Qu’est-ce qu’il avait dans le crâne ce juge ? Hein ?!  
\- La décision est rendue Bosco. La seule chance qu’il me reste c’est l’assistante sociale qui va passer de temps en temps pendant un mois pour voir si le juge a pris la bonne décision.  
\- C’est quand même insensé ! »

 _Toc. Toc. Toc._ Bosco entrouvrit la porte pour y découvrir sa mère. Après un regard à la propriétaire des lieux, il la laissa entrer. 

« J’ai entendu Maurice élever la voix, j’imagine que les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes ?  
\- Non, en effet.  
\- Je suis désolé, Faith… »

La mère de Bosco attira la blonde dans une étreinte maternelle réconfortante. Faith se laissa un peu aller dans ce cocon d’affection. Elles restèrent quelques temps ainsi, et quand elles se séparèrent elles purent constater l’absence de Bosco. Celui-ci était retourné avec Emily et Charlie pour ne pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps. Faith prit alors une décision et quitta sa chambre, suivit de Rose, pour rejoindre le salon.

« Emily, Charlie, vous pouvez mettre en suspens votre partie ? J’aimerais vous parler. »

Les deux enfants se levèrent de leurs coussins posés à même le sol et suivirent leur mère dans leur chambre. Les deux Boscorelli restèrent dans le salon pour leur laisser l’intimité dont ils avaient besoin. La matriarche proposa à son fils de préparer des boissons chaudes pour tout le monde. Cela ne rendrait pas les choses plus faciles, mais cela ferait du bien malgré tout.

Dans leur chambre, Emily et Charlie s’installèrent sur le lit de ce dernier, contre les oreillers à la tête du lit, et leur mère prit place au pied du lit face à eux. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de prendre la parole, pour trouver la meilleure façon de leur dire, pour trouver les bons mots pour leur faire comprendre les choses.

« Ce matin j’étais au tribunal, je vous en avais parlé, vous vous rappelez ? Et le juge a pris une décision.  
\- Il a refusé que toi et papa vous divorciez ?  
\- Non, Charlie. Il ne peut pas faire ça si nous avons décidé de divorcer. Ça il l’a accepté.  
\- Et pour nous ?  
\- Justement Emily, j’allais y venir. Le juge a décidé que le mieux pour vous est de rester avec votre père.  
\- Quoi ? Mais je veux rester avec toi !  
\- Tu n’as pas vraiment le choix Em’, tu n’es pas encore majeure.  
\- Maman ? Ça veut dire qu’on va devoir partir d’ici ? Où est-ce qu’on va habiter ?  
\- Non Charlie, vous ne partez pas d’ici. Sauf si votre père décide de déménager.  
\- Maman je ne comprends pas…  
\- Quand nous avons choisi de divorcer, on s’est mis d’accord sur le fait que celui qui s’occuperait de vous aurait la maison. Comme ça rien ne change pour vous.  
\- Mais, et toi ?  
\- Moi j’irai habiter ailleurs.  
\- Mais ce n’est pas juste…  
\- C’est comme ça, mon trésor. Je n’ai pas le choix.  
\- Et si tu ne trouves pas d’autre maison ?  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, mon Charlie, j’irai dormir à l’hôtel en attendant. »

Le silence emplit la pièce pendant un moment, le temps que tout le monde digère la nouvelle. Faith pouvait voir les petits engrenages dans le cerveau de Charlie tourner à toute vitesse pour essayer de trouver une solution pour que sa maman ne s’en aille pas. Emily elle avait baissé la tête, elle semblait déçue.

« Emily, parles-moi s’il te plait. »

La jeune fille releva la tête, et ce que Faith vit dans ses yeux lui fit mal. Il y avait de la tristesse, de la déception et un peu de colère. Elle prit tout pour elle, bien entendu. Mais cette colère n’était en réalité pas adressée à elle, mais au juge et à sa décision injuste.

« Le juge n’avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Il ne sait pas comment on vit, et que c’est toi qui t’occupes de nous !  
\- C’est ce que j’ai essayé de lui faire comprendre ce matin, mais tu sais ma puce, ce n’est pas moi qui prends la décision finale. Je suis désolée...  
\- C’est pas ta faute maman ! Pas vrai Em’ ? On sait que tu ne ferais pas ça exprès. »

Faith attira ses enfants dans ses bras. Emily se mit à sangloter dans le creux de son cou et Charlie ne mit pas longtemps avant de l’imiter.

« Est-ce qu’on pourra venir te voir quand même de temps en temps au moins ?  
\- Quand je ne travaillerais pas, si votre père est d’accord, bien sûr. Et vous pourrez m’appeler quand vous en aurez envie.  
\- Je t’aime maman.  
\- Oui, moi aussi je t’aime maman.  
\- Je vous aime aussi très fort, mes petits anges. »

*

Un peu plus tard Rose leur souhaita une bonne soirée et enlaça une dernière fois la jeune mère. Bosco lui proposa de la ramener chez elle en voiture, ce qu’elle accepta. Le temps que Rose dise au revoir aux enfants, Bosco s’approcha de Faith et lui promit de revenir après.

« Tu n’es pas obligé, Bosco.  
\- Je sais, mais j’en ai envie. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas ?  
\- Fais comme tu veux. »

Il pouvait sentir dans le ton de sa voix qu’elle était fatiguée. Mais une fatigue mentale, plus que physique. Il l’a pris dans ses bras, la serra fort et lui murmura un « je t’aime » au creux de l’oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et de s’éloigner. Sur le pas de la porte se firent les derniers au revoir.

« Bos’ ? »

Celui-ci allait rentrer dans l’ascenseur mais fit demi-tour. Rose maintenait les portes ouvertes.

« Qu’il y a-t-il ?  
\- La porte sera ouverte, si tu décidais de revenir. »  
\- Okay. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. C’était une façon pour Faith de s’excuser de la façon dont elle lui avait parlé quelques minutes plutôt. Mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

« A toute à l’heure, Faith.  
\- A toute à l’heure. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Sur le chemin du retour, Bosco et sa mère avaient beaucoup parlé de Faith. Tous les deux étaient d’accord sur le fait que la décision du juge n’était pas juste. Même si elle travaillait beaucoup, elle avait toujours fait en sorte qu’il n’y ait aucun problème avec ses enfants, qu’ils ne restent jamais seuls trop longtemps. S’il y avait eu une enquête préliminaire de la part de l’assistante sociale, ils l’auraient vu. Et si ce n’était que ça, Rose aurait été ravie de s’occuper davantage des petits Yokas quand leur mère était au travail. Mais les choses n’étaient malheureusement pas aussi simples. Ce que Rose Boscorelli ne mentionna cependant pas, c’est qu’elle avait aussi remarqué à quel point les deux jeunes gens s’étaient rapprochés. Elle soupçonnait qu’il y avait autre chose que de l’amitié là-dessous mais elle se gardait bien d’en parler. Son fils aborderait le sujet quand il serait prêt. Et puis il fallait admettre qu’avec l’histoire du divorce, cela rendait la situation un peu compliquée.

Bosco ne retourna pas chez Faith immédiatement après avoir déposé sa mère à destination. Il en profita pour aller faire un peu d’essence et quelques courses et nettoyer un peu son appartement. Avant de repartir il prit une bonne douche et se changea. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fit par automatisme ce trajet qu’il connaissait par cœur. Il gara sa Mustang au pied de l’immeuble et pénétra à l’intérieur. Quand il frappa à la porte de l’appartement ce fut Emily qui vint lui ouvrir.

« Salut oncle B.  
\- Salut Em’.  
\- Entre, maman est dans sa chambre. »

Il déposa sa veste sur le rebord du canapé et nota les quelques cartons qui étaient posé derrière. Il salua Charlie qui était installé devant des dessins-animés puis alla vers la chambre de leur mère. Il frappa et entrouvrit la porte.

« Hey.  
\- Hey Bos’. »

Elle était en train de vider son armoire et de ranger ses vêtements dans une grande valise. Bosco entra totalement dans la pièce et referma derrière lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je fais mes bagages ! »

Elle avait dit ça comme quelqu’un qui se préparait à partir en vacances. Seulement Bosco savait très bien que ce n’était pas le cas. Ils n’avaient pas d’autres jours de congé qu’aujourd’hui pour l’instant. Et elle n’avait pas parlé de vacances.

« Faith, qu’est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

La jeune femme soupira et finit par poser lâchement le pull qu’elle tenait entre les mains sur le lit. Quand elle se redressa, le sourire – aussi faux soit-il – qu’elle avait affiché un plus tôt avait disparu. Elle vint s’asseoir au pied du lit où Bosco la rejoint. 

« L’une des clauses du divorce était que la maison reviendrait à celui de nous deux qui aurait la garde des enfants.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Et comme c’est Fred qui l’a obtenu, alors je fais mes cartons.  
\- Et où comptes-tu aller ?  
\- Il y a un hôtel pas trop loin du commissariat, ça sera largement suffisant jusqu’à ce que je retrouve un autre appartement.  
\- Tu plaisantes, j’espère ?  
\- J’aimerais bien.  
\- Il est hors de question que tu dormes à l’hôtel Faith.  
\- Bosco, je…  
\- Même si ce n’est que temporairement, viens t’installer chez moi.  
\- Bos’…  
\- Si tu n’en as pas envie, alors je suis sûr que ma mère t’accueillera volontiers.  
\- Bosco ! Tu vas m’écouter enfin ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je suis d’accord.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Si ta proposition tient toujours, bien évidemment. Je ne veux pas m’imposer. »

Bosco prit le menton de Faith entre ses doigts de manière qu’elle le regarde dans les yeux. 

« Ne raconte pas de bêtise. Je ne te le proposerais pas si ça me dérangeait. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Bosco vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa blonde en un chaste baiser. Faith posa sa tête sur l’épaule de son partenaire et soupira. Un mélange de bien-être et de tristesse. Charlie débarqua dans la chambre de sa mère telle une tornade.

« Maman ! Quand est-ce qu’on mange ? »

Faith qui s’était redressée quand son fils était entré se leva.

« J’arrive Charlie, commence à mettre le couvert avec ta sœur.  
\- Oncle B, tu restes pour le dîner ? »

Faith répondit avant même que Bosco ne l’interroge du regard. 

« Oui, maintenant file. »

Tous les trois quittèrent la chambre. Pendant que les enfants mettaient le couvert, les deux adultes préparaient à manger. Bosco avait insisté pour donner un coup de main. Leur petite dispute avait d’ailleurs fait sourire les deux enfants.

« Tu m’héberges pour la nuit, c’est la moindre des choses.  
\- Justement, tu es mon invité.  
\- Laisse-moi t’aider d’accord ? Ça me fait plaisir. »

*

Ils étaient tous les quatre attablés en train de manger leur pizza faite maison – pour le plus grand bonheur de Charlie – à discuter de tout et de rien. La seule qui n’avait pas prononcé un mot du repas était Emily. D’ailleurs sa mère le lui fit remarquer.

« Ça n’a pas l’air d’aller Em’ ?  
\- Hmm ? Si, si ça va… »

Faith n’insista pas, car elle savait que sa fille risquerait de se braquer, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se faire du souci. Bosco lui adressa un regard rassurant qui semblait dire « ne t’en fais pas, elle te parlera quand elle sera prête » avant de repartir sur une conversation à propos de sport avec son fils. Emily finit par lever les yeux de son assiette.

« Maman, je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Quand est-ce que papa va venir… prendre ta place ? »

Le silence se fit autour de la table. Personne n’aimait l’idée que Faith ait à quitter la maison. Mais c’était bien ce qui allait arriver : Fred allait revenir et Faith allait partir. Donc pour les enfants c’était normal de résumer les choses comme Emily venait de le faire. Aussi désagréable cela soit-il.

« Je n’en sais rien ma puce. Dès demain si ça lui chante.  
\- T’es vraiment obligée de partir ? Tu ne peux pas rester avec nous le temps que tu trouves un appartement ? »

Même si la jeune fille s’était toujours montrée comme étant la fille de son père, elle était redevenue très proche de Faith quand leur famille avait semblé redevenir « normale ». Aujourd’hui elle en voulait presque à son père. 

« Je suis d’accord avec Emily, en plus c’est nul si tu dois vivre toute seule dans une petite chambre d’hôtel.  
\- Votre maman n’ira pas dormir à l’hôtel.  
\- Comment tu sais ça oncle B ?  
\- Parce qu’il l’a invité à rester chez lui, pas vrai Bosco ? »

L’homme hocha la tête pour confirmer ce qu’avait deviné Emily. Le petit Charlie afficha un grand sourire. Au moins comme ça il était rassuré. Même s’il trouvait ça cool de dormir à l’hôtel de temps en temps, y vivre en permanence l’aurait rapidement ennuyé, il en était sûr. Et il ne voulait pas que sa maman s’ennuie.

Après avoir terminé la pizza et avoir débarrassé la table, les enfants s’installèrent devant la télévision le temps que les adultes fassent la vaisselle. Une fois la tâche accomplie, Faith entreprit de terminer ses cartons avec l’aide de son partenaire. Les enfants se proposèrent aussi pour aider.

« Si vous voulez, mais je veux que vous fassiez une chose avant.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Allez-vous laver les dents. Zou ! »

Charlie n’attendit pas de se le faire répéter une deuxième fois et détala du salon en quatrième vitesse. Emily le suivit tranquillement. Quand les enfants revinrent, la plupart des cartons étaient bouclés. Il ne restait plus que des bibelots et les affaires de toilettes à emballer. Chacun y mettait du sien, entassant délicatement les cadres photos, les cadeaux fabriqués à l’école pour la fête des mères, pour son anniversaire et diverses autres occasions. Au bout d’une bonne demi-heure ils avaient fait le tour de l’appartement. Avant que Faith ne ferme le dernier carton, son fils la fit sursauter.

« Attends !! »

Sans un mot de plus il fit un aller-retour express entre le salon et sa chambre. Quand il revint il avait une peluche dans les mains.

« Tiens, c’est pour toi.  
\- Mais mon Charlie, c’est ta peluche préférée…  
\- Oui mais je veux que tu la gardes. Comme ça tu te sentiras moins seule. Et tu ne m’oublieras pas… »

Le cœur de Faith se brisa à l’entente de cette phrase.

« Viens-là… »

La jeune mère s’était mise à genoux à même le sol et enlaçait son fils qui était au bord des larmes. 

« Je ne vais pas t’oublier trésor. Jamais de la vie, tu m’entends ? Ce n’est pas parce que je pars de la maison que je ne penserais pas à vous. Et puis on s’appellera. Comme je te laisse appeler papa quand tu as envie de lui parler. D’accord ?  
\- Mais tu vas me manquer…  
\- Vous allez me manquer aussi. »

Emily s’approcha de sa mère et de son frère et participa au câlin. La jeune fille leva cependant la tête et planta son regard brillant dans celui de Bosco.

« Tu prends soin de maman, hein ?  
\- Compte sur moi Em’. Et si un jour ça n’allait vraiment pas, tu as mon numéro et celui de ma mère, alors n’hésitez surtout pas. D’accord ? »

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête et vinrent faire un câlin à leur oncle de cœur avant d’aller se mettre au lit. Demain ils avaient de l’école. Une fois la lumière éteinte, Faith revint dans le salon. Elle apporta une couverture et un oreiller à Bosco qui avait insisté pour prendre le canapé plutôt de que dormir aux côtés de sa partenaire. C’était au cas où Fred débarquerait à une heure insensée ou que l’un des enfants se lève en pleine nuit pour la rejoindre.

*

Le lendemain matin quand il fut l’heure de lever les enfants pour l’école, Faith traversa le salon sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Bosco. Tous les trois prirent leur petit déjeuner en chuchotant. Avant qu’ils n’aient fini leurs céréales pour aller se doucher, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et Fred apparut sur le seuil. Celui-ci parcourut la pièce du regard. D’un côté il y avait son ex-femme et ses enfants encore en pyjama, au centre de la pièce une pile de carton derrière le canapé, et sur ledit canapé il y avait Maurice Boscorelli, encore endormit.

Sans aucun égard pour lui, Fred referma la porte de l’appartement en la claquant et salua tout le monde d’une voix forte. Les enfants lui répondirent d’une petite voix, à la fois pour ne pas réveiller leur oncle de cœur et parce qu’ils étaient un peu mal à l’aise vis-à-vis de la situation. 

« Eh bien alors, vous ne dites pas bonjour à votre pauvre père ? »

Le grand sourire plaqué sur le visage de Fred s’était effacé assez rapidement lorsque les enfants lui avaient lancé un « bonjour » à moitié chuchoté sans quitter leur place autour de la table du petit déjeuner. Faith essaya de tempérer les choses pour éviter un drame dès le matin et leur indiqua d’un signe de tête d’aller embrasser leur père. Celui-ci les attira dans une étreinte tout en leur affirmant à quel point ils lui avaient manqué. Au bout d’un instant Faith ordonna aux enfants de vite finir leur petit déjeuner et d’aller se préparer pour ne pas être en retard. Par politesse elle servit à son ex-mari une tasse de café qu’il accepta volontiers en s’installant à la table. Tandis qu’elle faisait la vaisselle elle ne put s’empêcher de faire une remarque à Fred.

« Tu n’auras pas perdu de temps pour débarquer...  
\- Je suis venu de bonne heure pour emmener les enfants à l’école.  
\- Ce n’était pas nécessaire, je m’en charge très bien moi-même.  
\- Plus maintenant. Les enfants sont sous ma responsabilité.  
\- Tu n’es vraiment qu’un enfoiré Fred, saches-le.  
\- Tu côtoies trop Boscorelli, tu deviens grossière.  
\- Laisse Bosco en dehors de ça, tu veux ? »

Alors qu’il se réveillait seulement, Bosco surprit la conversation de Faith et de son ex-mari. Il resta sur le canapé les yeux fermés, sans bouger. De toute manière cela n’aurait probablement fait qu’envenimer la situation. Il préférait laisser la jeune femme s’en charger. Elle en était plus que capable de toute manière.

« Tu m’as tout pris Fred, et malgré cela tu as le culot de débarquer le dernier matin que je partage avec mes enfants, de m’empêcher de les emmener à l’école une dernière fois pour leur dire au revoir…  
\- Tu pourras leur dire au revoir quand ils partiront pour l’école. »

Faith ne préféra rien ajouter, de toute manière les enfants sortaient de la salle de bain. A son tour d’y aller. Elle prit sa douche en quatrième vitesse, car même s’il restait encore un peu de temps avant de devoir partir pour l’école, elle avait peur que Fred s’en aille en avance avec les enfants avant qu’elle ne soit sortie de la salle de bain. C’était idiot et irrationnel, mais elle ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Une fois qu’elle eut fini elle quitta la pièce et trouva Bosco en train de replier la couverture sur le canapé. Elle lui prépara une tasse de café en silence. Quand l’heure du départ sonna, il termina d’une traite sa tasse et dit au revoir aux enfants avant d’emprunter la salle de bain. C’était une façon à lui de laisser à Faith l’intimité dont elle avait besoin.

Les deux enfants se jetèrent dans les bras de leur mère, et tous les trois avaient les larmes aux yeux. Bien sûr ils ne coupaient pas définitivement les ponts, ils pourraient se parler au téléphone et – à condition que Fred l’accepte – ils pourraient se voir de temps à autres. Mais au fond cela restait une séparation douloureuse. Le cœur et la gorge serrés, Faith essayait de sourire à travers les larmes en leur assurant que ce n’était pas grave, qu’ils seraient bien avec leur père, même si au fond elle ne le pensait pas elle-même. Elle tentait de contrôler les trémolos dans sa voix en leur disant qu’il ne fallait pas pleurer et qu’elle les aimait très fort. Après un dernier bisou ils passèrent la porte et disparurent de son champ de vision.

Dans la salle de bain, Bosco avait terminé sa douche très rapidement mais était resté dans la pièce jusqu’à ce que Fred soit parti. Une fois la porte claquée, l’appartement était redevenu silencieux. Beaucoup trop silencieux à son goût d’ailleurs. Quand il ouvrit la porte pour se rendre dans le salon il aperçut Faith s’asseoir sur l’accoudoir du canapé, face à la porte d’entrée. Ses épaules furent secouées par un sanglot qu’elle tentait de garder silencieux, au plus profond d’elle-même, comme si le libérer signifiait laisser gagner Fred. Pourtant quand il s’approcha d’elle et l’attira contre lui, elle accepta de se laisser aller. Il sentit ses bras l’entourer et se poser dans son dos ; elle s’accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Ils étaient restés ainsi pendant ce qui semblait une éternité, et la respiration de Faith était maintenant revenue à la normale. Elle ne se sentait pourtant pas mieux. Tous les deux savaient que cette sensation de vide qu’elle ressentait en cet instant ne disparaîtrait pas de sitôt. Mais c’était ainsi et la vie devait reprendre son cours. Ce fut elle qui bougea en première. Elle se redressa et s’essuya les yeux pendant que son partenaire replaçait délicatement une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et poussa un long soupir.

« Je crois qu’il est temps de déménager ces cartons. »

Pour toute réponse il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et se recula pour qu’elle puisse se lever. D’un geste mécanique elle lissa le tissu de son pantalon et se remit sur ses pieds.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Cela faisait maintenant un moment que Faith avait emménagé dans l’appartement de Bosco. Les premiers temps avaient été un peu difficiles, mais elle avait fini par s’y faire. Le mois de décembre était désormais bien établi, recouvrant la ville de New York d’un épais manteau blanc. L’assistante sociale avait rendu son rapport au juge chargé du divorce des époux Yokas. Malheureusement pour Faith, son ex-mari s’en sortait bien avec l’aide de son amante et les enfants étaient, paraît-il, très épanouis. La seule consolation qu’elle tirait de tout cela, c’était qu’au moins Fred ne s’était pas remis à boire et que les enfants étaient donc bien traités. Comme si Fred avait s’était déjà comporté comme un monstre avec les gosses… pensa-t-elle. Non, non ma pauvre fille… il n’y a qu’avec toi qu’il agissait ainsi. La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées lorsque son partenaire ouvrit la porte du côté passager de la voiture de patrouille. Une fois qu’il fut installé correctement sur son siège il lui tendit sont café et son sandwich.

« Merci Bosco.  
\- Harry te passe le bonjour. Son fils était avec lui aujourd’hui.  
\- Ah oui ? Il n’est pas censé être à l’école ?  
\- Son professeur est absent, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Les deux officiers de 55-David restèrent à l’arrêt, profitant de la chaleur enveloppant l’habitacle pour avaler leur repas. En règle générale les pauses duraient un peu moins longtemps en hiver qu’en été. C’était beaucoup plus agréable de manger sur le pouce dans la voiture là où ils n’auraient pas à subir la morsure du froid. Une fois qu’ils eurent terminé, ils se mirent d’accord pour avertir le central qu’ils étaient de nouveau disponibles. A peine avaient-ils repris leur patrouille que leur radio grésilla.

« 55-David, votre soutien est nécessaire auprès de 55-Charlie sur la 45e Est.  
\- Entendu, central. »

Après avoir répondu au message radio, Bosco se tourna vers Faith qui avait pris la direction que le central venait de leur indiquer. 

« Ils ne peuvent pas se passer de nous ! »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien mais ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Cette petite rivalité entre lui et leurs deux amis de 55-Charlie durait depuis la nuit des temps. Mais pourtant il semblait que le lien qui unissait les quatre compères était devenu plus fort à partir du moment où Faith avait eu des problèmes avec Fred, et davantage encore après la dispute des deux officiers de 55-David. Plus que des amis, ils étaient réellement une famille. Et quelle famille ! Aucun d’entre eux n’avait été aidé par la vie, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Cette atmosphère contribuait beaucoup au bon fonctionnement du commissariat de la 55e division de la Police de New York. Le Lieutenant Swersky lui-même gérait ses troupes comme le patriarche d’une grande famille : avec fermeté et bienveillance.

Quand la voiture de patrouille se gara sur le bas-côté, une ambulance était déjà sur place. Pourtant il ne semblait pas à première vue y avoir de blessé. Faith et Bosco échangèrent un regard perplexe puis sortirent de l’habitacle. Dehors, Davis se trouvait avec un groupe d’hommes, dont deux d’entre eux étaient menottés. Sully lui, était aux abonnés absents. 

« Eh alors, Davis ! Tu as largué le vieux grincheux sur le bord de la route ?  
\- Tu sais ce qu’il te dit le vieux grincheux ? »

Bosco se retourna quand la voix de Sully lui répondit. Il était assis sur le bord de l’ambulance, une chaussure posée à côté de lui. Kim était en train de lui de palper sa cheville gauche. Alex était au fond du véhicule médical en train de farfouiller à la recherche de quelque chose. Il se mit à rire.

« Sully, que t’est-il arrivé ?  
\- Merci de te soucier de moi, Faith. Ce n’est pas ton partenaire qui le ferait.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Il a glissé sur une plaque de verglas, Faith, rien de plus. Dites, vous pourriez nous prendre ces gusses pendant que je récupère Sully à la Pitié ?  
\- Pas de problème Davis.  
\- Merci les gars. »

Pendant leur échange, le vieux Sullivan continuait de bougonner dans son coin. Kim et Alex l’aidèrent à monter complètement dans l’ambulance et à s’installer sur le brancard. Après un dernier salut aux trois officiers elles se mirent en route. Davis fit un rapide topo de la situation à ses collègues avant de prendre à son tour la route de l’hôpital. L’histoire était banale : deux adolescents s’étaient pointés dans une épicerie du quartier et avaient tenté de voler quelque chose. Le propriétaire de la boutique s’étant déjà fait dévaliser par le passé avait investi dans la sécurité. C’est ainsi que les deux jeunes s’étaient retrouvés braqués par une carabine. C’est un passant qui avait averti la police.

*

Les deux délinquants venaient d’être mis en cellule quand le sergent Maritza Cruz de la criminelle les interpella alors qu’elle descendait les escaliers qui permettaient d’accéder aux bureaux de l’unité, à l’étage.

« Boscorelli ! »

Les deux partenaires se retournèrent dans un synchronisme presque parfait. Faith n’aimait pas tellement cette femme. On aurait pu s’attendre au contraire, étant donné qu’il n’y avait que peu de femmes dans le service, mais non. Elle n’aimait pas sa façon d’avoir toujours raison, sa façon de prendre les gens de haut. Ce n’était peut-être que des préjugés, mais au fond elle l’imaginait très bien comme étant le genre de femme à coucher pour réussir dans un monde composé essentiellement d’hommes. Après tout, elle avait le physique de l’emploi : une belle poitrine, de longues et fines jambes qu’elle mettait en évidence en portant des jupes indécemment courtes à chaque fois qu’elle en avait l’occasion. Physiquement, il fallait l’admettre, Cruz était une belle femme. Mais il y avait, au goût de Faith, un éclat mauvais dans ses yeux qui brisait toute la beauté de ses traits.

« Bosco, je te cherchais justement. Je pourrais te parler en privé, une minute ? »

Le concerné se tourna vers sa partenaire pour avoir son avis.

« Vas-y Bos’. Je m’occupe de la paperasse.  
\- D’accord. Je te rejoins au plus vite. A tout à l’heure.  
\- A tout à l’heure, Bosco. Sergent. »  
\- Yokas.  
\- C’est Mitchell, maintenant.  
\- Ouais… »

Faith tourna les talons rapidement. La méprise dans la voix du Sergent lui laissait toujours un arrière-goût amer au fond de la gorge. De toute manière, elle avait du boulot. Bosco suivit du regard sa partenaire jusqu’à ce qu’elle tourne au coin du couloir, puis suivit la brunette. Celle-ci l’emmena dans une des salles du commissariat, histoire de pouvoir parler plus tranquillement qu’au milieu des allers et venues des autres officiers. Bosco entendit la porte de la pièce se refermer derrière lui alors qu’il s’avança jusqu’au bureau, sur lequel il s’appuya plus qu’il ne s’assit. Il resta ainsi face au Sergent Cruz, les bras croisés sur le torse.

« La crim’, ça t’intéresse toujours Bosco ?  
\- Et comment !  
\- Mon équipe et moi travaillons actuellement sur une affaire de trafic d’armes. Et ça pourrait bien nous conduire à mettre en place une opération sous couverture. Ça te dirait d’être de la partie ?  
\- Et ça commencerais quand ?  
\- Comme je viens de le dire, on est déjà sur l’affaire en ce moment. Mais s’il devait y avoir effectivement une infiltration, ça ne serait pas avant le mois prochain au minimum. On doit d’abord se faire une idée de la situation et, si nécessaire, tout programmer.  
\- Ouais je comprends. »

Savoir qu’il pourrait passer Noël comme prévu avec Faith le rassura un peu. Ce serait la première fois qu’il passerait les fêtes de fin d’année rien qu’avec elle, et même une proposition, aussi alléchante soit-elle, de la section criminelle ne l’aurait pas fait changer ses plans. Il se reconcentra sur la conversation quand justement Cruz lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Pourquoi, t’as des plans pour Noël Bosco ?  
\- On peut dire ça, ouais.  
\- Ça doit être sérieux entre ta nouvelle copine et toi, pour que vous passiez les fêtes ensembles. Je ne croyais pas ça possible, venant de toi.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ?  
\- Oh rien… mais ta réputation de coureur de jupon te précède Boscorelli. Comment s’appelle-t-elle ? »

Il n’apprécia pas trop son commentaire, c’est pourquoi il s’empressa de mettre un terme à la discussion. Il se redressa et s’avança jusqu’à être à côté d’elle.

« Ça ne vous regardes pas Sergent. Je dois y aller, j’ai encore du travail.  
\- Maurice Boscorelli qui se dépêche pour de la paperasse, qui peut le croire ? »

Bosco se contenta de serrer les dents et de se diriger vers la porte. Elle aurait été un homme, Cruz se serait pris son poing dans la figure. Mais il avait pour principe de ne pas lever la main sur les femmes, peu importe de qui il pouvait s’agir.

« Parfait… » Se résigna-t-elle. « Je vais aller en parler à ton boss et je te tiens au courant. »  
\- Ouais… »

*

Bosco quitta la pièce avant même que Cruz ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il retrouva sa partenaire en train de remplir la paperasse. Il s’installa en face d’elle et se mit à son tour au travail. Bien qu’il ait horreur de ça, il n’aimait pas la voir se farcir tout le sale boulot toute seule. Quand il fut enfin assis, Faith leva les yeux de son formulaire.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que Cruz te voulait ?  
\- Me proposer de leur donner un coup de main pour une affaire.  
\- Eh ben dis-donc, caches ta joie. Je croyais que ça te plaisait de travailler avec eux ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que l’unité criminelle m’intéresse, et c’est pour ça qu’elle me l’a proposé.  
\- Elle a l’air de bien t’aimer.  
\- Je suis un bon flic, c’est tout. »

Faith se mit à sourire en le regardant. Le genre de sourire qui faisait briller ses yeux et qui éclairait tout son visage. Même contrarié, Bosco avait du mal à ne pas sourire aussi dans ces cas-là. 

« Depuis quand l’Officier Maurice Boscorelli est-il devenu si modeste ?  
\- Et depuis quand es-tu devenue si jalouse ? »

Il venait de la piéger à son propre jeu, et il était fier de lui. Faith se rembrunit aussitôt alors que lui se mit à rire gentiment. 

« Je ne suis pas jalouse.  
\- Bien sûr… »

Le ton qu’il avait employé montrait bien qu’il n’était pas convaincu. A vrai dire, Faith savait bien qu’au fond c’était plus elle-même qu’elle cherchait à persuader. Elle n’était pas du genre à faire des crises de jalousie. Bien sûr, ça lui arrivait de l’être un peu, après tout elle était humaine aussi. Mais en temps normal elle n’était pas autant affectée, ou du moins elle ne l’exprimait pas ainsi. C’était plus fort qu’elle, elle n’y pouvait rien. Cette femme – Maritza Cruz – l’horripilait à un point… Préférant ne rien rajouter, elle se reconcentra sur sa paperasse. Pendant encore quelques minutes elle sentit le regard de son partenaire sur elle, mais ne broncha pas. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner davantage de raison de l’embêter avec ça. 

Bosco de son côté était amusé par la situation. Il n’avait jamais vu Faith réagir ainsi lorsqu’elle était avec Fred. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, étant donné son passé. Le sergent Cruz ressemblait en de nombreux point au type de filles avec lesquelles il avait l’habitude de coucher. Et même si la brune était du genre à faire du rentre-dedans quand elle en avait décidé ainsi, c’était Faith qu’il aimait. De plus il avait toujours mis un point d’honneur à être fidèle, donc sa jolie blonde n’avait aucun souci à se faire à son propos.

Une fois la paperasse terminée, les deux officiers de 55-David se levèrent. Faith se chargea de tout ranger pendant que Bosco remettait sa veste et regagnait leur voiture de patrouille. A l’extérieur ils aperçurent leurs collègues de 55-Charlie. Sully venait récupérer ses affaires et déposer son arrêt de travail avant que Davis ne le reconduise chez lui.

La fin de leur service se passa tranquillement. Ils discutèrent de leurs projets pour Noël. Bosco n’était pas le plus festif des deux, mais il l’avait toujours fêté dignement avec sa mère. Cette année, Rose ne serait pas là. Elle s’était arrangée pour passer les fêtes avec une personne de sa famille, une cousine peut-être, elle n’en avait pas dit plus. Tous les deux savaient qu’elle avait fait en sorte de ne pas être là pour leur laisser l’occasion de passer le réveillon véritablement en tête à tête. Elle passerait du temps avec son fils le lendemain. Faith souhaitait passer voir les enfants pour leur offrir leurs cadeaux. L’amante de Fred avait convaincu celui-ci de l’inviter à rester manger le midi du 25 décembre. Noël est symbole de trêve, avait-elle insisté. Bien entendu Faith avait accepté. Même si cela ne l’enchantait pas de se retrouver sous le toit de ce nouveau couple – ce toit qui était auparavant le sien – elle ne refuserait pour rien au monde de passer du temps avec ses enfants. Ces derniers avaient semblé plus qu’heureux de la nouvelle. Cette fin d’année s’annonçait belle.

De retour au commissariat, le Lieutenant Swersky intercepta le duo pour annoncer à son subordonné qu’il avait l’autorisation de faire son « stage » avec l’équipe de la crim’ s’il était toujours intéressé. Bosco le remercia et le chef les salua tous les deux en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit.

*

Les fêtes de fin d’année arrivèrent rapidement pour tout le monde, même au commissariat de la 55e. Comme chaque année, la traditionnelle soirée de Noël rassemblait une bonne partie des officiers de tous grades autours du grand sapin. Les hommes étaient en costumes ou en uniforme de cérémonies, et les quelques officiers femmes étaient en robes de soirée. Dans la salle de briefing, tous allaient et venaient, s’arrêtant de temps en temps au buffet, saluant des collègues par-ci et discutant avec d’autres par-là.

Dans un petit coin Swersky trouva ses meilleurs éléments en train de discuter entre eux. Il y avait même certains secouristes et pompiers qui s’étaient joint à l’événement. C’était à la base une idée de Davis, qui avait souhaité être accompagnée par Alex Taylor, sa petite amie du moment. 

« Alors les enfants, vous passez une bonne soirée ?  
\- Excellente, et vous chef ?  
\- Très bonne merci. Je dois dire que vous êtes tous très beaux ainsi vêtus. Et Faith, tu es resplendissante. »  
\- Merci Lieutenant. »

La jeune femme rougie sous le compliment. Ils restèrent ainsi à discuter avec leur chef pendant un moment, celui-ci appréciant réellement leur compagnie. Kim et Jimmy vinrent se joindre à eux après être allés se chercher un verre. Un homme finit par aborder le groupe.

« Faith, vous permettez que je vous invite à danser ? »

Jusqu’alors, ils n’avaient pas remarqué que la musique venait d’être lancée. Il s’agissant d’une mélodie assez lente, idéale pour un slow. Faith eut une idée et, les yeux pleins de malice et un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle déclina l’invitation.

« Désolée… Cameron, c’est ça ? Je réserve la première danse à mon compagnon. »

Swersky, Alex, Kim et les autres avec eux la dévisagèrent surpris. Davis et Sully, quant à eux, gloussèrent discrètement. Bosco la regarda presque avec fascination. 

« Tu es sûre ?  
\- Absolument ! »

A peine avait-elle dit cela qu’elle l’embrassa devant leurs collègues et amis dont les mâchoires manquèrent de se décrocher. Elle s’écarta quelques secondes après et prit la main de son partenaire et amant avant de se diriger vers le centre de la salle où quelques danseurs avaient établis leur piste. Tous les suivirent des yeux.

« Vous le saviez et moi je n’étais même pas au courant ?!  
\- Que veux-tu Kim, c’est la vie !  
\- Ce n’est pas drôle ! D’habitude entre filles on se raconte tout !  
\- Oh, mais Faith n’est pas une femme comme les autres.  
\- Ça c’est bien vrai Lieutenant !  
\- Plus sérieusement, ça fait longtemps ? »

La question de Swersky reflétait ce que beaucoup d’entre eux se demandaient. Ce fut Sully, cette fois, qui pris la parole.

« Vous vous souvenez de la dernière dispute entre eux ?  
\- Celle qui a pris fin comme par magie ?  
\- Celle-là même.  
\- Non ?! »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête pour confirmer leurs propos. D’un même ensemble ils se tournèrent vers les deux officiers de 55-David enlacés sur la piste de danse improvisée.

*

Quand ils se retrouvèrent au centre de la salle et que Bosco l’attira à lui, Faith gloussait doucement. Elle passa les bras autour du cou de son homme tandis que lui posa délicatement les mains sur ses hanches.

« Tu es fière de toi, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui. »

Bosco ne put que sourire. Sa partenaire était rayonnante en cette soirée du réveillon. En y repensant bien, il n’aurait pas trouvé meilleur moment pour annoncer leur relation à leur patron et à leurs amis. Mais oubliant cela, il se contenta de regarder les étoiles briller dans l’océan d’émeraude qui composait les yeux de Faith. L’instant ne dura pas longtemps car au bout d’un moment celle-ci se blottit davantage contre lui et nicha son visage au creux de son cou. Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille tout en continuant à danser. L’un comme l’autre savoura leur danse jusqu’à la dernière note avant de rejoindre le groupe. Swersky s’était éloigné. 

« Je vais nous chercher des rafraîchissements.  
\- D’accord. »

Bosco laissa sa compagne entre les mains de ses amies qui s’empressèrent de lui réclamer des détails. Même Davis et Sully s’étaient éloignés, très peu intéressés par une conversation de filles. Ils allèrent retrouver d’autres collègues un peu plus loin. Le Lieutenant Swersky s’approcha du buffet pour se servir quelques petits fours. 

« Je suis content pour vous deux, fiston.  
\- Merci, boss. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, puis Bosco reprit la parole, un peu inquiet.

« Dites, est-ce qu’on risque d’être séparés ? Vous savez, avec le règlement, et tout ça.  
\- Il semble évident que je vais devoir en référer à mes supérieurs. Je n’ai pas le choix, tu comprends, c’est le protocole. Cependant, je peux appuyer votre cas et tenter de faire pencher la balance en votre faveur.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je ne te promets rien Boscorelli.  
\- Je sais. »

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Etrangement, depuis l’annonce officielle de sa relation avec Bosco, Faith eut moins de prétendant pour aller danser. En tous les cas, elle n’en fut pas plus dérangée que cela. Elle était avec ses collègues et amis, ceux qu’elle considérait comme une partie de sa famille. Quand l’heure fut bien avancée, chacun rentra chez soit pour célébrer le réveillon avec ses proches. Pour Bosco et Faith, c’était d’autant plus important qu’il s’agissait de leur premier Noël en amoureux. 

Le lendemain, ils profitèrent de leur congé pour rester à flâner dans leur lit jusqu’à tard dans la matinée. Ils finirent tout de même par se lever et aller se préparer car chacun d’eux avait rendez-vous quelque part : lui chez sa mère, et elle chez son ex-mari. Elle était contente que Fred ait accepté qu’elle passe une partie de la journée avec lui, mais surtout avec leurs enfants. Elle eut d’ailleurs l’agréable surprise de constater que sa nouvelle compagne n’était pas là. Elle avait eu la décence d’aller voir sa propre famille. Dans le cas contraire, l’ambiance aurait été quelque peu tendue. 

« Les enfants, votre mère est arrivée ! »

Emily et Charlie, qui s’étaient installés sur le lit de leur père avec leurs cadeaux de Noël, déboulèrent dans le couloir et se jetèrent dans les bras de leur mère. Elle les garda un moment contre elle, en se disant qu’elle n’aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs en cet instant. Quand elle relâcha l’étreinte, ce fut pour couvrir leurs deux minois de baisers. 

« Tu nous as manqué Maman !  
\- Oh que oui !  
\- Vous m’avez manqué aussi, mes trésors. »

Faith se releva et posa au sol le sac qui reposait sur son épaule. De dedans elle tira deux paquets cadeaux pour Charlie, et autant pour Emily.

« Joyeux Noël à tous les deux. C’est de ma part et de celle de Bosco aussi.  
\- Joyeux Noël Maman !  
\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, M’man ! »

Les deux enfants s’installèrent sur le canapé pour ouvrir leurs paquets, et pendant ce temps-là Fred leur servit une tasse de café, et pour les enfants un bol de chocolat chaud chacun. Faith le remercia et s’installa à la table du salon. Elle sortit de son sac une enveloppe entourée de papier cadeau.

« Joyeux Noël Fred. »

Surprit, son ex-mari prit le petit paquet qu’elle lui tendait et l’ouvrit. A l’intérieur il y avait quatre places pour la prochaine saison de baseball. Il la regarda, sans savoir quoi dire.

« Pour que vous puissiez y aller tous ensemble.  
\- Je… euh… Merci, Faith. Mais, euh… je n’ai rien pour toi.  
\- Ce n’est rien. »

Elle lui sourit doucement. Le temps avait atténué la colère qu’elle nourrissait envers lui. Du moment qu’il prenait soin des enfants, même si elle aimerait les voir un peu plus souvent, c’était tout ce qui lui importait.

« Maman !  
\- Oui, mon Charlie ?  
\- J’ai fait ça pour toi. »

Il lui tendit une feuille de papier sur lequel il avait fait un très beau dessin de lui, Emily et elle. La scène qui était représentée lui rappelait le weekend de Novembre, lors de la première neige de l’année, où elle avait pu les avoir. Ils étaient allés tous les quatre avec Bosco à Central Park. 

« Merci, mon trésor. C’est magnifique.  
\- Et ça, c’est pour oncle B ! »

Il lui tendit une deuxième feuille sur laquelle étaient maladroitement dessiné une voiture de course et un terrain de football. Un truc de mecs, quoi ! Faith sourit, imaginant déjà la tête conquise de Bosco quand il le verrait. Pour remercier son fils elle le prit sur ses genoux et lui claqua un bisou sur chacune de ses petites joues.

« Et ça c’est de ma part. »

Faith ouvrit le petit paquet et découvrir un joli petit bracelet en argent, autour duquel étaient accrochés des pendentifs en forme de flocons de neiges. Il était vraiment très beau. 

« Il est magnifique, Emily. Merci.  
\- Et ça c’est pour Bosco. C’est un modèle réduit d’une Mustang bleue, exactement comme la sienne. »

Elle lui tendit un autre petit paquet cadeau. Faith rangea tout dans son sac pour être sûre de ne rien oublier quand elle partirait. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et la remercia de sa part et de celle de Bosco, même si elle se doutait qu’il les appellerait pour leur souhaiter un joyeux Noël et pour les remercier. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Et si par moments le malaise s’installait entre les deux adultes, Emily et Charlie arrivaient toujours à ramener l’attention sur eux et tout repartait normalement.

Comme elle l’avait imaginé, Bosco avait été enchanté par les cadeaux que ses enfants lui avaient offerts. Puis plus tard, passées les festivités, tout le monde retourna au boulot. Les patrouilles, les dîners dans le RMP, le dernier verre chez Haggerty’s avec tous les autres. La routine donc. Fred devint plus souple cependant, et Faith pu avoir les enfants un peu plus régulièrement avec le temps. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son attitude vis-à-vis de lui, l’incitant à adopter un comportement plus serein qui ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour les enfants.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Avec l’arrivée de la nouvelle année, beaucoup d’autres choses avaient suivi. Notamment le partenariat entre Bosco et l’unité criminelle de la 55e quelques mois plus tard. Si Faith était un peu nerveuse à ce propos, lui était totalement excité. Quand il en parlait, il ressemblait à un enfant qui n’avait plus que quelques à attendre avant de partir en voyage scolaire pour la première fois, sans ses parents, juste avec ses copains. Bosco était comme ça. Cela faisait partie de son caractère et on ne le changerait pas.

Pendant plusieurs jours avant la date fatidique, Bosco se rendit plus tôt que d’habitude au poste, où il se faisait briefer sur divers points concernant l’opération. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait en dire un mot à sa partenaire quand celle-ci le retrouvait pour leur service habituel, en milieu d’après-midi. Un congé leur fut attribué la veille du début de l’infiltration, de sorte que Bosco puisse se reposer au maximum pour être vraiment en forme le lendemain. Même s’il faisait encore frais, ils avaient passé une partie de l’après-midi à se balader dans Central Park avant d’aller rendre visite à Rose. La pauvre femme aussi était terriblement angoissée, d’autant plus que cette fois Faith ne serait pas là pour surveiller ses arrières. 

« Ne t’en fais pas, M’man. Je n’ai pas l’intention de me faire tuer.  
\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça !  
\- Bosco, ne donne pas à ta mère davantage de raison de se faire un sang d’encre pour toi.  
\- Désolé. »

Le lendemain Faith l’accompagna au poste pour lui dire au revoir au dernier moment. Sentant qu’elle était tout autant stressée que lui, bien que différemment, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra longuement.

« Reviens-moi entiers.  
\- Promis. »

Elle pressa ses lèvres contre la peau de son cou et y déposa un baiser avant qu’ils ne s’écartent l’un de l’autre. Cruz et son chef arrivèrent et montèrent dans la voiture. Avant de se détourner d’elle pour aller les rejoindre, Bosco saisit le visage de Faith entre ses mains et l’embrassa. La jeune femme lui rendit son baiser avec autant d’ardeur. Quand l’oxygène vint à leur manquer, ils restèrent front contre front à reprendre leur souffle. 

« Boscorelli, c’est l’heure ! »

Le jeune flic tourna la tête en direction de la voiture et hocha la tête. Quand il se reconcentra sur sa blonde, celle-ci lui tendait son sac. 

« Aller, file. »

Il le chargea sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la voiture. Il ouvrit la porte et balança son siège à l’autre bout de la banquette arrière. Avant de pénétrer dans le véhicule il s’adressa une dernière fois à sa partenaire.

« Je t’aime.  
\- Je t’aime, Bos’. »

*

Certains membres de la criminelle étaient déjà en planques depuis un certain temps déjà quand Cruz et Bosco vinrent s’ajouter à l’engrenage. Grâce à un excellent travail de la part de tout le monde, l’histoire qui avait été montée leur permettait donc de s’intégrer de façon plutôt naturelle, sans que cela n’alarme qui que ce soit dans la chaîne alimentaire. L’agent Régi Baker, qui se faisait passer pour un contrebandier, introduisait un client par le biais de sa cousine. Le sergent Maritza Cruz avait fini par convaincre Bosco de se la jouer ainsi. Il se retrouvait donc membre d’un groupuscule influent, en couple depuis plus de quatre ans avec la cousine d’un contrebandier qui le mettait en relation avec des marchands d’armes pour une très bonne affaire. Bosco devait admettre que ce scénario ne l’enchantait pas des masses, mais il était un flic professionnel et s’il voulait un jour intégrer l’unité il devait faire ses preuves. De ce fait il devait mettre de côté ses sentiments et toute sa vie personnelle. Pour toute la durée de la mission, il n’aurait plus rien à voir avec l’Officier Maurice Boscorelli.

Lors de la première partie du trajet, on n’avait cessé de lui répéter les détails de la mission ainsi que les enjeux. Une fois que leur supérieur s’était assuré que les deux agents avaient bien tout compris, le silence était revenu dans l’habitacle. Bosco ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsque le chauffeur coupa le moteur. Ils étaient arrivés à destination. 

« Par ici. »

A peine étaient-ils sortis du véhicule que Cruz attrapa la main de Bosco et la dirigea dans une ruelle. Au bout d’un moment elle s’arrêta devant une porte rouge un peu rouillée. Elle y frappa trois coups, puis deux. Après un instant on lui ouvrit la porte.

« Sergent Cruz, content de te voir. Entre donc. »  
« Contente de te voir aussi, Régi. »  
« Et vous vous devez être Boscorelli, c’est ça ? »

Le concerné acquiesça et lui serra la main en entrant. Une fois que tous les trois eurent pris leurs aises dans le taudis de Régi, alias Aldo le contrebandier, ils firent un point sur la situation. L’agent en planque leur parla des fournisseurs avec qui il bossait depuis qu’il avait réussi à se faire une place correcte dans le réseau. Au départ les choses seraient assez tendues car dans ce genre d’affaires les gens ne font pas facilement confiance, même si vous êtes pistonnés par quelqu’un de leur connaissance.

*

**  
Quelques mois plus tard  
**

Les gyrophares balayaient le quartier de leurs lumières rouges et bleues. Cela contrastait avec la pénombre environnante. Il n’y avait même pas un lampadaire pour ajouter une touche plus chaleureuse. Faith attendait en retrait, non loin de ses collègues. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus que les gars de l’unité spéciale tous droits sortis de leur fourgon noir, comme des fourmis sortent de leur trou. L’opération d’infiltration menée par la criminelle avait quelque peu mal tournée, d’où l’intervention de la cavalerie. Pour les flics en uniforme de la 55e division de la police de New York, l’attente était quelque chose de difficilement supportable, surtout quand la vie de l’un des leurs était en danger. Rester-là sans rien faire, c’était comme admettre leur impuissance face à la situation. Mais avaient-ils vraiment d’autres solutions ? 

Il avait fallu une vingtaine de minutes pour que le groupe d’intervention fasse son boulot. Peu à peu les hommes en noirs ressortaient du bâtiment, entrainant avec eux des suspects menottés. La seule chose qui permettait à Faith de garder une dose toute relative de sang-froid, c’était de savoir qu’aucune demande d’équipe médicale à l’intérieur n’avait été formulée. Une question tournait en boucle dans sa tête : mais où étaient-ils ? Où était-il ?

Alors que ses collègues furent envoyés vers les autres agents par leur boss afin de prendre en charge une partie des suspects, la jeune femme n’avait pas bougée d’un iota, continuant de guetter le moment où elle apercevrait son partenaire franchir le seuil de l’usine désaffectée. Le Lieutenant Swersky ne releva pas ce manquement aux ordres donnés. En fait il comprenait dans quel état pouvait se trouver sa subordonnée. Lui-même, à l’époque où il patrouillait encore dans les rues de New York, avait déjà agi de la même manière pour son coéquipier.

Un léger mouvement de Faith, un sursaut dû à un mélange de soulagement, de surprise et de joie, attira l’attention du Lieutenant en direction du centre de l’agitation. A plusieurs mètres d’eux les deux officiers en mission d’infiltration étaient en train de sortir. Même s’il était impossible de déterminer quelques blessures d’aussi loin, au moins il était clair qu’ils tenaient tous les deux sur leurs jambes. Le supérieur du sergent Cruz s’approcha d’eux. Après un moment il les salua avec une poignée de mains. Bosco se passa la main sur le visage, l’adrénaline retombait et laissait place à la fatigue. Alors qu’il allait se diriger vers le groupe d’officiers de sa division, Cruz l’interpella. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle alors qu’elle le rattrapait. Ils échangèrent deux mots et soudainement elle prit son visage en coupe et l’embrassa.

Faith se sentit mal. Plus le baiser durait et plus elle avait envie de vomir. De hurler aussi. Pourtant elle ne détourna pas le visage. Pourquoi l’aurait-elle fait ? Elle n’était pas mal à l’aise comme on peut l’être lorsque l’on surprend deux amoureux. Non, elle était en colère. Elle se sentait trahie. Et pour en rajouter à son mal-être, elle pouvait sentir le poids des regards de ses amis et collègues sur elle. Elle ressentait la pitié qu’elle leur inspirait comme un vent froid sur une peau nue. Au bout de quelques secondes qui avaient semblé une éternité – c’était toujours ainsi lorsque le temps semblait ralentir – Bosco repoussa doucement Cruz. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Faith tourna les talons et alla chercher le bleu qui l’accompagnait, lui ordonnant froidement d’embarquer l’un des suspects à l’arrière de la voiture. Davis et Sully s’approchèrent de leur chef et ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Quand Bosco s’approcha du trio, la voiture de 55-David démarra et s’éloigna. 

« Content de te revoir en vie, fiston.  
\- Merci, boss.  
\- Alors, même pas capable de t’en sortir tout seul, Bosco ?  
\- Fous-lui la paix, Sully.  
\- Est-ce que Faith est là ?  
\- Eh bien…  
\- Quoi ? Est-ce qu’il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?  
\- Du calme, Boscorelli. Faith va très bien. 

Sully et Davis échangèrent un regard un peu mal à l’aise suite à ce que venait de dire le Lieutenant Swersky. Non, Faith n’allait sûrement pas bien après ce qu’il venait de se passer. Mais Bosco ne semblait n’avoir rien vu, heureusement. Il sondait la foule d’officiers et d’agents à la recherche de SA tête blonde.

« J’ai besoin de la voir.  
\- Elle est déjà partie avec son équipier.  
\- Depuis le temps, on ne sait toujours pas si le bleu est plus ou moins facile à vivre que toi. 

Davis, Sully et leur chef se mirent à rire doucement à l’expression blasée de Bosco. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

*

Le temps de régler certains détails sur place, et les agents sous couvertures purent quitter les lieux. Dans la voiture du chef de leur unité, ils prirent la route en silence. Cruz et Baker étaient installés sur la banquette arrière, alors que lui était à la place du passager. De retour au commissariat, Bosco suivit le chef de la criminelle dans les couloirs. Lui, Cruz et l’autre agent avaient été sollicités pour un débriefing immédiat. S’il avait espéré être tranquille, ce n’était plus possible désormais. Il mit de côté ses rêves d’une douche bien chaude et d’un lit confortable pour dormir et obéit une dernière fois aux ordres. Quand il sortit de ses pensées, il aperçut sa partenaire. Elle discutait avec un officier très jeune. Il s’agissait sûrement du bleu qui lui avait été assigné pendant son absence.

« Faith… »

Celle-ci leva les yeux en entendant son prénom. Elle s’arrêta net quand elle l’aperçut. Pendant quelques minutes ils restèrent là, à se dévisager au milieu du couloir. Se sentant peut-être de trop, le bleu s’excusa auprès de sa collègue, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et rejoint le vestiaire pour se changer et rentrer chez lui. 

« Boscorelli, on va pas y passer la nuit ! »

L’homme qui avait élevé la voix n’attendit pas une seconde de plus et monta les marches menant aux bureaux à l’étage. Les deux autres étaient partis devant, et il alla les rejoindre. Tant pis pour les retardataires, il commencerait de débriefing avec ses hommes malgré tout. La nuit avait été suffisamment longue comme ça. Mais Bosco ne s’en préoccupait pas vraiment. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de sa partenaire, la prit dans ses bras et poussa un long soupir comme pour évacuer toute la tension accumulée. Faith, quant à elle, ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, mais sans grande conviction. Ce fut alors la première chose que nota mentalement le jeune homme : sa distance. Mais cela ne l’arrêta pas pour autant.

« Tu m’as manquée… »

Les épaules de Faith s’affaissèrent à ces simples mots. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter, la colère avait déserté son corps. Bien sûr, elle se sentait toujours trahie, pleine de déception et de tristesse. Mais tout ce qui importait pour le moment, c’étaient ses bras autour d’elle, son souffle tiède dans son cou, et son cœur battant contre le sien. Il était en vie. Elle resserra son emprise autour de lui.

« Tu m’as manqué aussi. »

Bosco relâcha l’étreinte et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait aussi fatiguée que lui, à cette heure avancée de la nuit. D’une main il caressa sa joue et se pencha pour l’embrasser. Mais sans qu’il n’en comprenne la raison, le corps de Faith se tendit tout entier et elle détourna la tête, ne lui présentant ainsi que sa joue. Tous les deux finir par se reculer.

« Faut que j’y ailles.  
\- Faith, que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Bosco, je crois que ton chef t’attend. »

Sans attendre de réponse elle le dépassa pour se rendre jusqu’aux vestiaires, mais il la retint en saisissant son poignet avec une certaine fermeté.

« Faith !  
\- Je suis fatiguée Bosco. »

C’est à contrecœur qu’il la libéra. Depuis toutes ces années à la côtoyer, il savait quand il valait mieux ne pas insister. Et c’était le cas, maintenant. Il tenta une dernière approche malgré tout.

« On se voit tout à l’heure ? »

Le ton de son partenaire la fit hésiter un instant. Le voulait-elle vraiment ? Ils vivaient ensemble désormais, donc sa réponse voudrait tout dire. Elle savait qu’il avait senti que quelque chose n’allait pas. A elle de le confirmer ou non.

« Je ne sais pas Bos’… »

Bosco hocha la tête en signe d’acceptation. Faith ne savait plus où elle en était – du diable s’il savait pourquoi ! – et elle venait de lui faire comprendre. Il l’a regarda s’éloigner et soupira pour la énième fois. C’est comme si toute la tension de ces dernières semaines lui retombait dessus tout d’un coup. Il se passa de nouveau la main sur le visage, comme si cela suffirait à balayer toute trace de fatigue, de lassitude et de frustration. Puis, à son tour il se mit en mouvement et monta les escaliers. Plus vite le débriefing serait terminé, plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui.

*

Quand Bosco redescendit et passa aux vestiaires pour enfiler la tenue de rechange qu’il gardait toujours dans son casier, il y croisa ses amis de 55-Charlie. Eux aussi s’apprêtaient à rentrer maintenant que leur service était terminé.

« Eh, Bosco ! De retour pour de bon ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Comment s’était de bosser sous couverture ?  
\- C’était pas mal, Davis.  
\- Je suis surprit que t’aies rien fait capoter.  
\- La fermes, Sullivan...  
\- Lâche-le un peu Sully, il vient juste de rentrer.  
\- Ouais, désolé. »

Après un moment de silence, Bosco tenta d’obtenir quelques informations auprès de ses deux collègues. 

« J’ai trouvé Faith un peu bizarre, vous savez ce qu’elle a ?  
\- Eh bien…  
\- Non.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Bon sang, Sully !  
\- Les gars, vous me cachez des choses, et j’aime pas ça du tout.  
\- Elle s’est faite beaucoup de soucis pour toi, Bosco.  
\- Mais ?  
\- Mais rien. La journée a été longue pour tout le monde, pas vrai Sully ? »

Le vieux Sullivan acquiesça, mais les regards que s’échangeaient les deux officiers finirent de convaincre Bosco qu’ils lui cachaient quelque chose à propos de Faith, mais qu’ils refusaient de lui en parler. Enfin la dernière partie ne semblait concerner que Davis. Bosco savait que s’il n’était pas là il pouvait toujours compter sur Davis – et sur Sully aussi bien sûr – pour protéger Faith. Mais parfois cela se retournait contre lui, comme ce soir. Le plus jeune de ses collègues semblait vouloir la protéger contre lui.

Ce qu’il ne comprenait pas, cependant, c’était la nature de ce « secret ». Et dans quelle mesure cela avait-il un rapport avec le comportement de la jeune femme, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée ? Parce que c’était évident qu’il y en avait un. Bosco finit par laisser tomber. De toute manière, il espérait bien finir par obtenir des réponses de Faith elle-même, quand il rentrerait chez eux. Une fois qu’il fut prêt, il enfila sa veste et s’apprêta à sortir du local quand il se rendit compte que ses deux collègues étaient déjà prêts depuis un certain temps mais l’attendaient.

« Quoi ?  
\- Un verre chez Haggerty’s avant de rentrer ? »

Bosco les regarda tour à tour puis finit par acquiescer. Davis lui sourit et tous les trois sortirent. Ils étaient trop fiers pour le dire avec des mots, mais les deux officiers de 55-Charlie lui faisaient comprendre qu’ils étaient sincèrement ravis de le voir revenir sain et sauf. Surtout vu comment les choses avaient mal tournées sur la fin.

Quand les flics pénétrèrent dans leur établissement favori, la bande habituelle était déjà installée. Ils étaient pratiquement tous là : Doc, Kim, Carlos, Jimmy, Alex, Joe et les autres. Même Faith était là. Ils commandèrent une nouvelle tournée de bières et s’installèrent. Un peu plus loin il y avait quelques agents de la section criminelle, venus fêter la fin d’une grosse affaire. L’alcool semblait couler à flot de leur côté, vu les éclats de voix et de rires. Au départ toute l’attention était portée sur Bosco et sa participation à l’enquête de la crim’. Quand il le pouvait, il éludait les questions qui s’intéressaient de trop près à l’histoire utilisée. Il essaya plusieurs fois de capter le regard de sa partenaire qui semblait être un peu plus détendue qu’au commissariat. 

Aux côtés de sa plus proche amie, après Bosco, Faith se sentait bien. Kim avait l’art de lui changer les idées en un rien de temps. Même la présence de son partenaire n’y changeait rien. Elle avait bien remarqué son manège pour essayer de lire en elle, mais elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. En dehors de Davis et Sullivan, personne ne se doutait qu’il y avait anguille sous roche, même si elle se doutait que Kim se posait des questions vu la façon dont elle la dévisageait. Du coup, depuis qu’il était entré elle faisait en sorte de paraître détendue. Mais quand une Cruz un peu bourrée décida de pimenter la soirée, elle ne tint pas longtemps.

En effet, la brunette s’approcha de leur table en se déhanchant sur un rythme complètement incohérent avec la musique qui passait en fond sonore. Sous le regard ahuri de tous elle vint s’asseoir sur les genoux de Bosco. Lui-même ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle passa un bras autour de son cou, levant son verre de l’autre.

« Je lève mon verre à Bosco ! Parce qu’il a été un très bon partenaire… »

Tout monde décida de l’imiter, parce qu’après tout c’était une bonne raison. Mais alors qu’ils avalaient une gorgée après avoir trinqué, Cruz continua dans son éloge.

« Et, euh… Y’a pas meilleur fiancé que lui ! Ouais, euh… voilà. »

Les hommes de la tablé de mirent à rire, à l’exception de Bosco qui était plutôt mal à l’aise. Les femmes de leurs côtés avaient un petit sourire amusé. Enfin, toutes sauf Faith. Lui qui voulait capter son attention un peu plutôt, il n’aurait pas pu faire mieux. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle semblait vouloir d’autres explications, mais se doutait qu’elle ne les apprécierait pas tant que cela. Carlos n’en revenait pas non plus. C’est pourquoi il relança Cruz dans les explications.

« Vous étiez fiancés ? Avec Bosco ?! J’y crois pas…  
\- Siiiii, si ! »

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour commencer à raconter toute l’histoire. Le plan de départ, l’ardeur qu’elle avait mis à jouer correctement son rôle, et le plaisir qu’elle y avait pris. Parce que, disait-elle, Bosco embrassait divinement bien. Et que s’il n’avait pas été si timide et concentré sur sa mission, il aurait pu la faire grimper aux rideaux. Quand elle eut dit cela, toute la tablée – hommes et femmes – partit dans un éclat de rires. Exception faite des deux partenaires de 55-David. Bosco n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire arrêter de parler le sergent. A court de solutions, il commença par lui retirer son verre des mains et enlever le bras qu’elle lui avait mis autour du cou. Cela sembla marcher puisqu’elle s’interrompit instantanément et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Mais ce qu’elle fit ensuite surprit tout le monde, à un tel point que le vieux Sullivan en avala de travers sa boisson. Bosco saisit Cruz par les bras, juste sous les épaules, dans l’intention de la forcer à se lever. Mais l’alcool dans le sang de la brune lui fit interpréter ce geste comme une invitation. Elle se pencha vers lui et l’embrassa à pleine bouche.

Pour Faith s’en fut trop. Elle se leva brusquement, récupéra sa veste posée sur le dossier de son siège et quitta la table. Elle prit la direction de la sortie sans se préoccuper des appels de de ses amis. Elle fit bien attention à passer près de son partenaire et de bousculer la chaise où tous les deux étaient installés avant de passer la porte de l’établissement. L’éclat de colère de sa blonde redonna l’énergie et la fermeté à Bosco pour repousser Maritza. Il se leva rapidement et quitta le bar dans le but de rattraper Faith. Mais celle-ci avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Retourna à l’intérieur, s’excusa auprès de ses collègues et enfila sa veste avant de rentrer chez lui. Il espérait vraiment la trouver là-bas. Une fois dans sa voiture, il prit la direction de chez lui tout en roulant à vitesse modérée. Il espérait l’apercevoir d’un instant à l’autre pour pouvoir l’arrêter, et la ramené avec lui tout en discutant de ce qui n’allait pas. Malheureusement sa bonne étoile semblait en congé, et il ne la vit pas une seule fois.

*

Faith déambulait dans les rues de New York, sans but précis. Elle avait fini par ralentir l’allure au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes de marche. Le vent frais en cette soirée de juin était agréable. Elle n’arrivait pas à faire retomber la colère. Le problème, c’est qu’elle ne savait pas précisément à qui cela était destiné. Elle en voulait à Cruz, à Bosco et à elle-même. Elle en aurait presque pu en vouloir au monde entier si on le lui avait demandé. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait presque revoir la scène exacte : Cruz qui l’aperçoit au loin, parmi les autres flics en uniformes, et qui se met à sourire avant d’attirer Bosco à elle pour l’embrasser sous ses yeux. C’était de la pure provocation, elle le savait pertinemment, mais cela ne faisait pas moins mal. Si elle en voulait à Bosco, c’était parce qu’elle était blessée, par son manque de réaction notamment. Elle avait conscience qu’il n’avait pas forcément eu son mot à dire pour toute cette histoire d’infiltration, mais pour le reste il avait eu le choix.

Elle avait confiance en son partenaire. Il avait toujours été quelqu’un de fidèle avec ses conquêtes, bien avant qu’ils ne deviennent amants, même. Et d’une certaine façon, c’est l’une des raisons qui la poussaient à être en colère contre elle-même. Elle avait si peu confiance en elle que face à quelqu’un comme le sergent Cruz, qu’elle se refermait et devenait une tout autre personne. Quand elle arriva près de l’appartement, elle constata avec soulagement que la voiture de Bosco n’était pas encore là. Elle se hâta donc de monter se faire un paquetage pour la nuit avant de repartir. Alors qu’elle tournait au coin de la rue, en repartant, elle ne vit pas la Mustang bleue de son partenaire arriver dans la rue et se garer. S’il était arrivé un peu plus tôt, peut-être aurait-il eu une chance de la rattraper. Le hasard se joue parfois à quelques secondes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Quand Sully arriva chez lui cette nuit-là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver sa jeune collègue assise sur les marches de son perron. Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de ses genoux et posé sa tête dessus. Quand il coupa le moteur de son véhicule et en sortit, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Bonsoir.  
\- Faith ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

La jeune femme se leva pendant que son ami récupérait ses affaires sur la banquette arrière. Son départ précipité de chez Haggerty’s en avait surpris, mais aussi inquiété, plus d’un.

« Disons que ce n’était pas le genre de retrouvailles que j’avais envisagé. »

Sully lui rendit son maigre sourire.

« C’est vrai que c’était… inattendu. »

Tous les deux se mirent à rire, sans vraiment de raison concrète. Puis Sully désigna du menton le sac aux pieds de Faith.

« Camping ? »

La jeune femme grimaça.

« On dirait… Tu aurais un bout de canapé pour une collègue en détresse ?  
\- Pour une collègue, je ne sais pas. Pour une amie, en revanche…  
\- Merci, Sully.  
\- C’est normal. Aller, entrons. »

Le vieil officier déverrouilla la porte de sa maison et entra suivit de sa collègue. Une fois à l’intérieur ils se débarrassèrent de leur veste.

« Je vais faire du café. Tu as faim ?  
\- Non merci.  
\- Comme tu veux. »

Le temps que le café coule, Sully apporta une couverture et un oreiller pour son amie. Celle-ci le remercia encore une fois. Quand la boisson fut servie, ils prirent place dans le salon. Elle sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous les fesses et appuyée sur l’un des accoudoirs, et lui installé dans son vieux fauteuil. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, en silence.

« Je suis désolé pour Bosco. »

Faith sursauta légèrement. Elle avait fini par se perdre dans ses pensées, le regard plongé dans le liquide sombre, profitant du silence réconfortant qui emplissait la pièce.

« Honnêtement Sully, je ne sais plus quoi penser.  
\- Tu sais, après que tu sois partie Bosco a réussi à se détacher d’elle. Il a même tenté de te suivre, mais tu étais déjà loin. Je crois qu’il est rentré chez vous après ça. »

Faith baissa les yeux sur sa tasse encore fumante, puis en avala une gorgée. Elle poussa un soupir alors qu’elle releva les yeux. Au fond, elle se demandait bien comment elle pourrait exprimer quelque chose qu’elle n’était pas capable de comprendre elle-même.

« Les signaux que je perçois sont confus. J’en veux à Bosco mais, d’une certaine manière je sais qu’il n’est pas totalement coupable de tout ça…  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Faith…  
\- Moi non plus. »

Un nouveau silence s’installa, plus lourd cette fois, jusqu’au moment où Sully se leva pour aller poser sa tasse et reprit la parole en cours de route.

« Ty’ est plus doué que moi pour ces choses-là.  
\- Je sais, Sully. Je ne te reproche rien. »

A son tour elle se leva et le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Il lui prit sa tasse des mains et la rinça tout comme la sienne. Cependant il les laissa dans le bac de l’évier, puis il quitta la pièce et éteignit la lumière. Quand il la dépassa en retournant au salon, il posa une main amicale sur son épaule. C’est tout ce dont il était capable de faire pour lui apporter du réconfort. Faith en avait bien conscience et le remercia d’un regard. Le vieux Sullivan n’avait jamais été un grand sentimental. Encore moins depuis qu’il avait perdu Tatiana. D’un commun accord ils décidèrent d’aller se coucher.

« Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit, Sully. »

*

Bosco venait de pénétrer dans son appartement. Il n’y avait pas une trace de Faith à l’intérieur. Avant qu’il ne puisse se rendre à la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche tant espérée, le téléphone sonna. Quand il décrocha, la voix de Ty résonna dans le combiné.

« Bosco, c’est moi.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux Davis ?  
\- Est-ce que tu l’as rattrapé ?  
\- Non. Je ne comprends pas…  
\- Avec la scène qu’a fait Cruz au bar tout à l’heure tu ne saisis toujours pas ?  
\- Pour ça je comprends. Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à me faire pardonner, d’ailleurs… même si je ne suis pas vraiment responsable. Mais son étrange comportement remonte déjà à plus tôt dans la soirée, Davis. C’est ça que je ne pige pas.  
\- Votre sortie de l’usine. C’est ça le déclencheur.  
\- Hein ?  
\- On était là.  
\- Je sais ça, je vous ai vu.  
\- Non, Bosco. On était tous là, sans exception.  
\- Oh…  
\- Tu comprends mieux maintenant ?  
\- Merde…  
\- Comme tu dis.  
\- Merde…  
\- Écoutes Bosco, si je la vois j’essaierais de lui parler. D’accord ?  
\- Ouais, merci Ty.  
\- De rien. Aller, t’as besoin de repos. Bonne nuit vieux.  
\- Salut. 

Maintenant qu’il pouvait replacer les choses dans leur contexte, il devait bien admettre que ça n’avait pas dû être les meilleures retrouvailles que Faith ait vécues. Il comprenait mieux la raison pour laquelle elle était repartie avant les autres plutôt que de déléguer la tâche à quelqu’un en l’attendant. Il aurait dû s’en douter : même si elle mettait un point d’honneur à ne pas le montrer, Faith ne supportait pas quand Maritza était dans les parages, ou du moins pas loin de lui. Et leur collègue en avait pleinement conscience. Elles se méprisaient l’une et l’autre. 

Tout en continuant de ruminer intérieurement, Bosco fila prendre une douche. Il resta un bon moment sous le jet d’eau chaude, sentant ses muscles se détendre un à un. Rapidement la vapeur d’eau emplit la pièce en un épais nuage. Au bout d’un moment il finit par couper l’arrivée d’eau et s’enroula une serviette en coton autour de la taille avant de quitter la salle de bain. Dans la chambre il se sécha rapidement avant d’enfiler un boxer et un vieux pantalon de jogging et de se glisser dans son lit. Celui-ci semblait plus froid que dans ses souvenirs. Il n’avait plus l’habitude de dormir seul. Mais cette pensée ne resta pas très longtemps dans son esprit comme il sombrait dans un profond sommeil. C’était un luxe qu’il n’avait pas pu s’accorder le temps de la mission, restant toujours aux aguets.

*

_Bosco se trouvait dans l’arrière-salle de l’usine désaffectée où Régi les avait accueillis quelques mois auparavant. Cependant l’ambiance n’était plus là même en cet instant. Les affaires avaient mal tournée et les fournisseurs d’armes avaient fini par sortir les griffes, ou plutôt les flingues. Lui-même ne savait pas exactement quand les choses avaient commencé à aller de travers, mais il ne chercha pas à réfléchir plus longtemps car le sifflement des balles se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Et vu leur nombre, il faudrait un miracle pour qu’ils s’en sortent tous les trois vivants. Pour l’instant ils restaient à couvert, gardant un angle correct vis-à-vis de la porte, ce qui leur permit de descendre les premiers assaillants. Soudain, Bosco se sentit perdre pieds. Il était comme dans un brouillard, à cheval entre deux réalités. Le bruit des balles résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles, comme une alarme ou une sonnerie._

*>/center>

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, le front légèrement couvert de sueur. Dans le salon, le téléphone sonnait. Un coup d’œil à son réveil lui appris qu’il était tout juste 7h08. Il grogna mais quitta la chaleur de sa couette. 

« Allô ?  
\- Bosco, c’est John.  
\- Sully, t’as vu l’heure qu’il est ? Je te signale que-  
\- Faith est chez moi. J’ai pensé que tu voudrais le savoir. »

Cela suffit à stopper Bosco dans ses grommellements et à le réveiller totalement. 

« Quand ?  
\- Je l’ai trouvé devant ma porte en rentrant hier soir.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas appelé à ce moment-là ?!  
\- Vous aviez tous les deux besoin d’une bonne nuit de sommeil, Bosco. »

Le plus jeune des deux flics ne répondit rien sur le moment. Qu’aurait-il pu dire de toute manière ? Le vieux Sullivan avait raison. 

« Comment va-t-elle ?  
\- Elle est en train de prendre une douche. Elle ne sait pas que je suis en train de te téléphoner. Je vais lui servir un petit déjeuner, mais je ne pense pas qu’elle s’éternisera. »

Bien qu’il n’ait pas vraiment obtenue de réponse à sa question, Bosco parvint à lire entre les lignes. Il savait ce qu’il lui restait à faire.

« D’accord. Merci Sully.  
\- A plus Bosco.  
\- Salut. »

Ils n’eurent pas besoin d’en dire plus pour savoir que Bosco allait se dépêcher de venir pour forcer la confrontation avec Faith. Celle-ci sortit de la salle de bain du vieil officier pendant qu’il servait le café. 

« J’ai cru entendre quelqu’un parlé.  
\- C’est la télé. »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il désigna le poste de télévision qui était allumé dans le salon. Une chaîne d’information servait de fond sonore plus qu’autre chose. Pour quelqu’un qui vivait seul, cela devait sûrement être une habitude pour combler le silence.

« Café ?  
\- Avec plaisir. »

Ils s’installèrent tous les deux autour de la petite table dans la cuisine pour savourer le café tout juste coulé. Sully amorça la conversion pour gagner du temps, bien que cela ne soit pas son fort.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd’hui ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Sully. Peut-être rendre visite à mes parents. Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus.  
\- C’est une bonne idée.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Un brin de ménage ne ferait pas de mal je pense. Et ce midi je vais manger avec Ty et sa mère. »

Le silence retomba rapidement. A son plus grand soulagement, Faith pris son temps pour avaler son café et les œufs brouillés qu’il lui avait servi. Etant donné qu’il avait terminé son café avant elle, il lui tendit le journal qu’elle commença à lire et lui annonça qu’il allait prendre sa douche rapidement. Il était sûr qu’elle ne partirait pas sans lui dire au revoir.

*

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, elle était installée devant les informations sur le canapé. Le journal était soigneusement plié sur la table et la vaisselle du petit déjeuner était en train de s’égoutter sur la paillasse de l’évier.

« Tu n’étais pas obligé de faire la vaisselle, tu sais ?  
\- C’est la moindre des choses. Maintenant que tu es là, je vais y aller.  
\- D’accord. »

Il la raccompagna jusque sur le seuil de sa maison où il la prit dans ses bras.

« Merci pour tout, Sully.  
\- De rien Faith. »

Elle quitta ses grands bras et il lui ouvrit la porte. Il lui fit un dernier signe de la main puis il rentra chez lui et ferma la porte. Après avoir descendu les quelques marches du perron, Faith releva la tête. Ce qu’elle vit la fit s’arrêter net. Bosco se trouvait là, adossé à sa voiture, et semblait l’attendre. Le vieil officier était-il de mèche avec lui ? Cela ne la surprendrait pas. Elle s’approcha de quelques pas. De toute manière, elle ne pourrait pas éviter la confrontation éternellement, n’est-ce pas ? Le voulait-elle seulement ? Elle avait fini par retrouver le bonheur à ses côtés, ce n’était pas pour maintenir les hostilités inutilement. Bosco se décolla de son engin et vint à sa rencontre.

« Hey.  
\- Hey.  
\- Est-ce qu’on peut parler ? »

Elle hocha la tête et vit les épaules de Bosco s’affaisser de manière presque imperceptible, comme s’il s’était attendu à devoir batailler davantage, mais qu’à son plus grand soulagement ce ne fut pas le cas. Il lui désigna les marches qu’elle venait de descendre, lui proposant silencieusement de s’y installer pour parler. Il faisait relativement beau en ce début de journée, ce serait donc plus agréable que d’être enfermés dans la voiture. Assis côte à côte, Faith restant cependant une marche en-dessous de Bosco, ils restèrent silencieux un instant. Puis le jeune homme pris la parole.

« Ecoute Faith, je suis désolé. Tout ce qu’il s’est passé depuis mon retour n’est qu’un enchainement de malentendus, même si ça semble un peu gros aux premiers abords. Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par Cruz. Mais tu avais raison de douter d’elle. Cependant, bien que cela ne m’enchantait pas vraiment, je n’avais pas le choix : je devais rentrer dans son jeu pour ne pas tout faire foirer. Quoi que ça n’aurait pas changé grand-chose, au final. »  
\- Je comprends…  
\- Hier, Davis ne m’a avoué que plus tard dans la nuit que tu étais là quand on est sortis de ce merdier. Tu es la première personne que j’avais envie de voir, mais tu étais déjà partie. Après-coup j’ai mieux compris ta réaction en me voyant. Je n’ai pas voulu ça, tu sais ? Elle a dû t’apercevoir avant d’agir comme elle l’a fait. Elle a du mal à digérer le fait que nous soyons ensemble. »

Il poussa un long soupir. Leur histoire avait déjà commencé de façon assez compliquée, mais maintenant que tout allait mieux il fallait que Cruz vienne tout gâcher. Quelle garce ! Pesta-t-il intérieurement. Il sortir de ses pensées quand il sentit la tête de Faith se poser délicatement contre son épaule.

« Moi aussi je suis désolée Bosco. Je n’aurais pas dû être si distante, cela ne nous a jamais réussis par le passé. Mais la journée avait été longue et la soirée angoissante. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me laisser aller à dire des choses que je ne pensais pas. Mais tu n’as pas à t’excuser du fait que Cruz ne m’aime pas. Cela ne date pas d’hier, et elle a conscience des dégâts qu’elle peut causer en t’utilisant toi. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, et aussitôt elle se redressa. Alors qu’elle parlait, elle se passa plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux. Chez elle c’était un signe de tension extrême.

« Ce qui m’a le plus blessé sur le coup, c’était ton manque de réaction. J’avais l’impression que c’était quelque chose de normal, que tu y prenais toi aussi du plaisir. J’ai bien conscience que tu ne m’aurais pas fait ça Bos’, tu as toujours été honnête avec tes conquêtes. Mais quand je vous regardais vous embrasser, rien ne comptait plus que la douleur que ça me provoquait, tu comprends ?  
\- Pourquoi n’es-tu pas rentrée à la maison, hier soir ? Nous aurions pu en discuter au calme. Si Sully ne m’avait pas téléphoné ce matin…  
\- Je n’avais donc pas rêvé, il parlait bien à quelqu’un quand j’étais dans sa salle de bain.  
\- Ne lui en veux pas, Faith. Alors dis-moi ?  
\- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas Bosco. Peut-être que j’étais trop en colère.  
\- Contre qui ? Cruz ? Tu aurais pu vider ton sac, tu aurais pu crier si tu le voulais même, j’aurais été avec toi.  
\- Oui, contre Cruz. Contre toi. Et contre moi, aussi…  
\- Toi ? »  
-  
Elle hocha la tête, et Bosco la regarda surprit, bien qu’elle ne puisse pas voir son visage. 

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle se leva soudainement et commença à faire les cent pas face à lui tout en répondant à sa question. Il sentait la tension revenir en elle. Comme de la colère sans en être vraiment.

« Qu’est-ce que j’en sais ?! Je n’ai jamais réagi comme ça auparavant Bosco, pas même avec Fred ! Mais quand Cruz est dans les parages, j’ai l’impression d’être quelqu’un d’autre ! Je doute de moi, surtout quand il s’agit de toi ! J’ai l’impression de ne pas faire le poids à côté d’une femme comme elle. Elle est jeune, belle, elle à un corps parfait ! Comment veux-tu que je rivalise avec ça ?!  
\- Faith. Faith !! Stop, d’accord ?! Arrête-toi juste une seconde s’il te plait, et regardes toi. Tu vois dans quel état tu te mets ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? »

Il se leva et s’approcha d’elle, la prit fermement par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air très sérieux.

« Écoutes moi bien Faith : je n’en ai rien à faire de Cruz, d’accord ? J’ai l’impression que tu ne te rends pas compte que je t’aime pour ce que tout ce que tu es Faith. Je t’aime pour ton corps, pour l’éclat de tes yeux, pour ton odeur enivrante, pour ton sourire et ta façon de rire. Je t’aime pour tout ce qu’on a traversé tous les deux, pour tous les fous rires et toutes les disputes que l’on a eues. Je t’aime pour la façon que tu as de me temporiser, de me faire exister derrière ce masque d’emmerdeur de première. Je t’aime pour la façon que tu as de m’aimer. Ça n’a toujours été que toi, Faith Mitchell… seulement toi. »

Les yeux de Faith, qui s’étaient embués au fur et à mesure que Bosco parlait, laissèrent s’échapper quelques larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues. Il n’avait jamais été du genre à faire de long discours, mais ce qu’il venait de dire la bouleversait au plus profond d’elle-même. C’était beau, c’était rassurant, c’était délicieux. En l’espace d’un instant elle se sentait aimée comme jamais elle ne l’avait été auparavant. Alors qu’il desserrait sa prise sur ses épaules pour venir essuyer les perles salées sur sa peau, elle se glissa dans ses bras. Au bout d’un moment d’un moment, elle sentit le souffle chaud de Bosco contre son oreille alors qu’il lui murmurait quelque chose qui la fit rire au travers des larmes.

« J’aurais pu continuer ainsi pendant un moment, mais j’ai une réputation à tenir. J’espère que tu ne m’en voudras pas trop.  
\- Idiot ! »

Elle ponctua sa réponse d’une frappe sur le torse.

« Outch ! C’est comme ça que tu me remercies, femme ?  
\- Rentrons à la maison.  
\- Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Ils s’installèrent dans la Mustang bleue de Bosco et celui-ci prit la direction de leur appartement. Là-bas, Faith se fit pardonner. Elle avait toute la matinée pour cela. Ensuite elle devrait aller au poste pour prendre son service. Bosco, lui, avait quelques jours de repos en plus, dont le dernier concordait avec le prochain jour de congé de Faith. Ils ne reprendraient les patrouilles ensemble qu’à partir de là. Retrouver leur routine allait leur faire du bien à tous les deux. Ils étaient l’essence même de 55-David et personne ne pourrait changer cette équipe tout à fait atypique, ce duo de choc. Ainsi étaient les choses, et ainsi elles le resteraient pendant encore un bon bout de temps.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Les premiers jours après son retour, Bosco se réveillait souvent dans la nuit à cause de cauchemars. Il n’y avait rien de vraiment traumatisant dans les scènes qu’il revivait de sa mission, mais le stress avait été tellement important que son cerveau avait du mal à décompresser. Il lui fallait un peu de temps. Après tout c’est un organe fragile, ce petit machin visqueux qui définit tout notre être conscient. Plusieurs fois Faith lui avaient conseillé d’aller voir un psy, ce qu’il avait refusé catégoriquement. Il n’était pas fou ! _Alors parle-moi !_ lui avait-elle répondu. Mais Bosco avait gardé le silence. Elle se doutait qu’il avait sûrement reçu l’ordre de ne parler de rien concernant la mission qu’il avait effectué, mais rares étaient les règles que Bosco n’avait pas encore transgressées.

Faith s’était finalement résolue à le laisser tranquille avec toute cette histoire, gardant pour elle son inquiétude à chaque fois qu’il se réveillait brutalement en pleine nuit, se contentant d’être là pour l’apaiser jusqu’à ce qu’il ferme de nouveau les yeux. Ils avaient fini par reprendre les patrouilles du soir ensemble, cependant l’ambiance n’était pas tout à fait la même qu’avant son départ. Leurs nuits étaient courtes à cause des cauchemars de Bosco et du coup cela se ressentait sur leur caractère. Leurs collègues de 55-Charlie s’en étaient rendus compte et même Sully évitait de provoquer le jeune homme. De son côté, Faith évitait de remettre à sa place Bosco quand il devenait désagréable, bien que parfois elle mourait d’envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Relax, ma vieille. Tout finira par rentrer dans l’ordre, pensait-elle.

Et puis un soir, alors qu’ils tentaient de se rendormir après une nouvelle crise de Bosco, celui se mit à parler. De peur de le brusquer, Faith ne bougea pas d’un poil et se contenta de l’écouter. Il se mit à lui raconter tout ce qui c’était passé pendant ces quelques mois, de la première rencontre avec les trafiquants, jusqu’à l’intervention du S.W.A.T. Mais il évita bien entendu de parler de Cruz et des avances incessantes qu’elle lui avait faites, profitant de son rôle. 

** Flashback **

_Comme l’agent Baker avait préparé l’arrivée de ses deux collègues à l’avance, il n’eut pas de difficulté à organiser une première rencontre entre eux et certains des marchands d’armes qu’ils espéraient tous pouvoir coincer d’ici la fin de la mission._

_Ils étaient tous réunis dans un coin de la planque, et les présentations venaient tout juste d’être faites. Les deux vendeurs d’armes étaient assis sur un canapé miteux, à l’aise comme chez eux. En face Bosco était assis sur le rebord d’une table et Cruz se trouvait sur une chaise juste à côté de lui. Régi Baker était un peu en retrait. Après tout, il n’avait qu’un rôle d’intermédiaire. Les deux groupes se jaugeaient du regard, essayant de lire dans l’esprit de leurs interlocuteurs. Ce fut le plus grand des deux afro-américains, répondant au nom de Fox, qui finit par prendre la parole._

_« Enrique, hein ? Vous n’avez pas une tête de mafieux.  
\- Quand on ne veut pas attirer les regards, on ne se montre pas. Et puis les tatouages et autres clichés… C’est pas mon truc.   
\- C’est qu’il a de la cervelle pour un larbin ! »_

_Dick était le plus petit des deux, mais aussi le plus jeune. C’était le genre de gars qui ne pouvait pas tenir en place, et aimait beaucoup provoquer les autres. Comme si ça lui plaisait de risquer de se prendre des coups. Pour en arriver là, il ne devait pas avoir eu une enfance facile._

_« Hey ! Un peu de respect pour mon mec, okay ?! »_

_Bosco et Cruz ne s’en sortaient pas trop mal dans leurs rôles respectifs, et cette dernière prenait réellement plaisir à jouer ainsi avec son collègue. En tout cas Fox sembla apprécier le caractère de la jeune femme._

_« Oulah ! Elle sort les griffes la tigresse ! Grrr !  
\- C’est bon, bébé. »_

_Doucement, Bosco passa la main dans les cheveux de Cruz pour l’inciter à rester calme. Ils échangèrent un sourire. L’instant ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes puisque Dick « l’emmerdeur » ne put s’empêcher d’en remettre une couche._

_« Oh, il a besoin de sa copine pour se défendre. C’est trop mignon…  
\- La ferme Dick ! »_

_Sentant la tension monter entre les deux groupes, l’agent Baker aka Aldo décida d’intervenir. Il espérait que la joute verbale se terminerait très vite pour qu’ils puissent enfin passer aux choses sérieuses sans qu’il y ait de blessés._

_« Croyez-moi messieurs, Enrique est loin d’avoir besoin d’aide pour se défendre.  
\- La princesse aurait la gâchette facile ?   
\- Disons que j’ai l’habitude des corps à corps.  
\- Mon homme est agent de sécu’ pour la Famille. »_

_Le ton avec lequel elle avait dit cela démontrait la fierté qu’elle éprouvait. Bosco aka Enrique accorda un sourire à sa prétendue fiancée et celle-ci attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour l’embrasser. Comme l’échange se prolongeait, le jeune Dick se tortillait sur le canapé. Mais rapidement il lâcha une remarque hautaine._

_« Ça veut rien dire, ça !  
\- Au contraire Dick, ça veut dire que si tu la fermes pas dans la minute, la princesse comme tu l’appelles si gentiment, aura une bonne raison de te cogner. Et crois-moi, ça fera tout aussi mal que si c’était moi. Pigé ? Bon, assez joué. Et si l’on parlait affaire ? »_

_Le jeune homme se mit à bouder, restant silencieux pour le reste de la conversation. Pendant ce temps les quatre autres continuèrent de s’entretenir sur le but premier de cette rencontre : Enrique avait besoin d’acheter à Fox une certaine quantité d’armes pour son patron. Comme ce dernier trouvait ses nouveaux clients plutôt sympa, et assez « réglos » pour lui, ils finirent par se mettre d’accord sur une quantité, un prix et une date pour l’échange._

*

_Cela faisait presque un mois maintenant que Bosco et Cruz avaient rejoint l’agent Baker. Plusieurs semaines après le premier échange, tous s’étaient mis d’accord sur la nécessité de creuser davantage et de se rapprocher encore de leur objectif. C’est pourquoi il fut convenu qu’Enrique se rendrait directement chez les trafiquants pour forcer la main à leur chef, prétextant une nouvelle commande pour les gens pour qui il bossait._

_Sans grande surprise, l’accueil ne fut pas des plus chaleureux. Plusieurs types lourdement armés lui barrèrent la route. L’un des deux trafiquants qu’il avait rencontré la première fois, le petit et teigneux, intervint rapidement._

_« Hey ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, la princesse !  
\- Dick c’est ça ? C’est Aldo qui m’a dit que c’était votre coin par-là. Mon boss est plutôt content de votre marchandise et aimerait beaucoup faire affaire avec Fox encore une fois. Et je me suis dit que plutôt de vous faire déplacer je viendrais directement à la source. Ça évite de perdre du temps, tu comprends ?   
\- Ouais ben Fox, il va pas être content de savoir que tu t’es pointé ici !   
\- Relax, mec. Je ne viens pas vous voler, y’a pas de raisons de s’énerver. On est des gentlemen non ?   
« Tss… Eh les mecs, gardez un œil sur lui pendant que je vais chercher Fox. Au moindre truc louche, descendez-le. »_

_Dick s’en alla de sa démarche chaloupée. Bosco prit place sur l’une des caisses. Il valait mieux se tenir à carreau, sinon les gorilles risquaient de le transformer en passoire. Même s’il avait eu le feu vert de Régi, Maritza n’avait pas été emballée de le voir se jeter seul dans la gueule du loup. C’est ta première mission sous couverture, Boscorelli ! C’est de la folie ! Avait-elle protesté._

_Après une bonne dizaine de minutes d’attente, le gamin réapparut avec Fox. Celui-ci paraissait décontracté, pas le moins du monde mécontent par son intrusion. Ou du moins il n’en laissait rien paraître. Bosco avait appris à se méfier des apparences. Encore plus dans ce milieu._

_« Enrique ! C’était osé de te pointer ici sans rendez-vous. Tu sais que généralement je préfère me déplacer directement chez mes clients.  
\- Dick m’a prévenu que tu serais contrarié par ma présence. Mais ta marchandise est de bonne qualité et j’ai besoin d’une commande rapide. C’était trop long de passer par le cousin de ma nana. Et puis même si on est presque de la même famille tous les deux, j’ai du mal à faire confiance aux intermédiaires.   
\- Je t’aime bien toi. Tu penses vite et bien. Et si nous allions parler affaire toi et moi ?   
\- Heureux qu’on se comprenne. »_

_Sur ces mots, Bosco suivit le géant jusque dans une pièce qui devait être son bureau. Le plus discrètement possible il essaya de faire un repérage des lieux et d’apercevoir une partie des stocks. Mais la tâche s’avéra ardue, l’entrepôt était extrêmement bien surveillé. Il avait tout au plus le temps de jeter une œillade lorsqu’une porte s’entrouvrait, mais pas plus. Dans le placard à balais qui servaient de bureau, ils établirent la prochaine commande, comme les deux agents l’avaient briefé avant son départ. Pour la date, le grand type ne put lui assurer précisément, étant donné l’importance de ce qu’Enrique lui demandait. Il ne lui laissait donc pas le choix : il devrait attendre qu’il le recontacte._

_Quand Fox mit fin à l’entretien et raccompagna son client jusqu’aux portes du bâtiment, il croisa Dick et son regard mauvais. Ce petit gars ne l’aimait apparemment pas. Ce n’était pas une grosse perte en soi, Bosco ne l’appréciant guère plus. Mais il restait tout de même à surveiller. Lui et ses collègues n’étaient pas à l’abri d’un mauvais coup de sa part. Ils étaient en immersion totale sur le territoire ennemi, après-tout._

*

_Cela faisait désormais deux semaines. Deux semaines qu’ils attendaient que Fox les recontacte pour mettre en place le second échange de marchandise. Et pourtant toujours rien. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal dans cette histoire. Il n’y avait pourtant pas eu de vagues sur une quelconque altercation dans le quartier. Et cela ne pouvait pas être à cause d’une descente de police, puisque c’était eux la police._

_Un bruit de verre brisé vint interrompre toute conversation. Cependant ils avaient beau tendre l’oreille, ils n’entendirent rien de plus. Par sécurité Cruz se leva et alla jeter un œil de l’autre côté du bâtiment. Mais à peine était-elle sortie de la pièce qu’elle revint en courant, et se jeta derrière la table en hurlant « grenade !!! ». Les deux hommes se mirent à couvert eux aussi, juste à temps pour se protéger des dégâts de l’explosion._

_« Merde ! C’est quoi ça !  
\- Tes chers amis n’ont pas l’air content Régi. Bosco, tu ne les aurais tout de même pas vexés l’autre jour ?   
\- J’y suis pour rien moi, j’ai suivi vos instructions à la lettre ! »_

_De là où ils étaient, il leur était possible de distinguer des bruits de pas sur les débris de l’usine. Il y avait au moins cinq personnes de l’autre côté. Contre trois. Ils étaient donc mal barrés._

_« Sors de là, princesse Ricky ! Tu sais que j’aime pas qu’on me mente ? Et j’aime encore moins faire affaire avec de la flicaille !  
\- Comment ils sont au courant ?!   
\- Et mes gars non plus n’ont pas vraiment de bons souvenirs avec vous les poulets !   
\- J’en sais rien ‘ritza… J’espère que les caméras auront tenu assez longtemps pour que les gars nous amènent du renfort. Sinon je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.   
\- Toujours aussi positif, hein ?   
\- J’ai aucune raison de changer. »_

_L’agent Baker et Cruz étaient amis et collègues depuis un bout de temps, d’après ce qu’avait compris Bosco. Depuis qu’il les avait accueillis dans cette usine désaffectée, il n’avait pas arrêté de faire des traits d’humour pour détendre Bosco, ou peut-être tout simplement parce que c’était dans son caractère. Cependant l’ambiance n’était plus là même en cet instant. Les affaires avaient mal tournée et les fournisseurs d’armes avaient fini par sortir les griffes, ou plutôt les flingues. Lui-même ne savait pas exactement quand les choses avaient commencé à aller de travers, mais il ne chercha pas à réfléchir plus longtemps car le sifflement des balles se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Et vu leur nombre, car ils semblaient bel et bien être plus que cinq, il faudrait un miracle pour qu’ils s’en sortent tous les trois vivants. Pour l’instant ils restaient à couvert, gardant un angle correct vis-à-vis de la porte, ce qui leur permit de descendre les premiers assaillants. Mais ils risquaient d’être très vite débordés._

_Contre toute attente, il y eut de l’agitation derrière les « lignes ennemies », ce qui leur permit de reprendre le dessus. En avançant progressivement vers la sortie de l’usine, ils finirent par rencontrer des agents du S.W.A.T. venus leur porter assistance. Régi les salua brièvement._

_« Vous arrivez au bon moment, les gars ! »_

_Alors que le trio faisait brièvement état de la situation à un groupe d’agent, les autres embarquaient les trafiquants qui avaient préféré se rendre que mourir._

** Fin du flashback **

« Je crois que tu connais la suite.   
\- Mais comment ont-ils découvert la supercherie ? »

Cette question, Bosco se l’était posée plusieurs fois depuis la fin de la mission, sans jamais trouver de réponse. Il avait beau avoir cherché pendant des heures, repassant dans sa tête tous les visages qu’il avait aperçus lorsqu’il était infiltré pour éventuellement découvrir qu’il avait déjà croisé l’un de ces hommes quelque part dans le passé, mais rien n’en était ressorti. Finalement, la solution à ce mystère fut apportée lors de l’interrogatoire des trafiquants. 

« Tu te souviens de l’affaire du tueur de flic à vélo ?   
\- Comment pourrais-je l’oublier ?   
\- Eh bien quand on attendait les secours et que je compressais la plaie de Greg, un des badauds a pris une photo de la scène. Et apparemment elle a été reprise aux infos. L’un des trafiquants a fini par se rappeler de la photo et m’a reconnu.   
\- C’est vraiment un mauvais jeu de hasard.   
\- Ouais… On dirait que cette histoire a décidé de nous hanter chacun notre tour.   
\- Il semblerait, oui. Mais il faut oublier. C’est bien ce que tu me disais, non ?   
\- Oui.   
\- Essaie de te rendormir, d’accord ? Tu es grincheux quand tu ne dors pas assez.   
\- Hey ! C’est moche de ta part.   
\- Shh… »

Sur ce dernier mot, elle se blottit davantage contre lui et ferma les yeux. Bosco ne tarda pas non plus à se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Il fallait espérer que le fait d’avoir parlé de tout ce qui lui pesait sur la conscience allait aider le policier à mieux dormir dans les jours à venir. Sinon il risquait bel et bien de perdre la tête par manque de sommeil.

*

Quelques jours après la reprise de Bosco, il avait été convenu que le prochain jour de congé serait réservé pour une rencontre entre les deux équipes de basket de la 55e division. D’un côté les officiers de police et de l’autre côté les pompiers et secouristes. Cela faisait quelques années que cela durait, car l’ambiance y était toujours bon enfant malgré la rivalité qui existait, et notamment entre Jimmy et Bosco. Ces deux-là étaient infatigables quand il s’agissait de compétition. Dans ces cas-là, les filles de la division passaient en général la journée ensemble, à faire du shopping ou autre chose. Mais cette fois-ci, leurs plans tombaient à l’eau : la mère de Kim était malade et il fallait s’occuper de Joey, et Alex avait des obligations familiales ou quelque chose dans le genre. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle n’avait pas vraiment l’air enchantée. 

Faith avait donc appelé Rose pour savoir ce que la vieille dame avait de prévu. Toutes les deux passaient davantage de temps ensemble depuis qu’elle était avec Bosco, mais encore plus quand il avait été envoyé en mission d’infiltration. La blonde avait mis un point d’honneur à distraire la mère inquiète pour son fils. Ce fut donc avec elle qu’elle avait prévu de passer l’après-midi. 

Les deux femmes déambulaient dans le centre commercial depuis un bon moment déjà quand Rose s’arrêta pour saluer une amie à elle. Comme la discussion s’enclencha, Faith s’excusa d’elles pour aller faire une course rapide.

« Je te retrouve plus tard, Rose. »

Elle marcha encore quelques instants, sans se presser, jusqu’à atteindre l’endroit qu’elle cherchait. Il s’agissait d’une pharmacie. Il y avait un petit peu de monde, alors elle prit son tour dans la file. Au bout de dix minutes elle put atteindre le comptoir. Elle expliqua à l’homme en blouse blanche ce dont elle avait besoin et il se rendit dans l’arrière-boutique. Il revint une première fois pour déposer quelques articles – des cachets pour les maux de crânes, des pansements et autres premières nécessités – avant de repartir chercher le plus important pour Faith. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 2 minutes pour revenir avec la petite boite. Alors qu’il encaissait, Rose arriva derrière la jeune femme en la faisant sursauter.

« Un test de grossesse ? Est-ce que Mau’ est au courant ?  
\- Non. »

Elle paya le pharmacien et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de se diriger vers la sortie, Rose Boscorelli lui emboitant immédiatement le pas.

« Faith ?   
\- J’ai juste un peu de retard. Avec le stress de ces derniers temps, ce n’est pas surprenant. Mais ça, c’est au cas où. Juste pour être sûre.   
\- Et si le test était positif ?   
\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas Rose. Cela dépendra de Bosco.   
\- Et toi ma belle ? Est-ce que tu veux de cet enfant ?   
\- Quand j’étais encore avec Fred, j’ai dû avorter parce que l’on ne pouvait pas avoir cet enfant. Mais j’imagine que dans un contexte différent, je l’aurais accueilli comme Emily puis Charlie : avec amour.   
\- Je prends cela pour un oui.   
\- Oui, Rose. J’aime Bosco et s’il s’en sent capable, alors je serais heureuse de porter son enfant. »  
\- Oh, c’est merveilleux ! »  
\- Ne nous emballons pas trop vite, d’accord ? Et je ne veux pas que Bosco soit au courant tant que je n’ai pas fait le test. »  
\- Je suis d’accord. Bon et si nous allions faire ce pour quoi nous sommes venues ? »

C’est ainsi que les deux femmes repartirent dans le dédale du centre commercial pour faire leurs courses. L’après-midi touchait à sa fin et l’homme de leur vie allait terminer son match d’un instant à l’autre. Et Faith voulait être rentrée avant lui.

*

Quand Bosco passa la porte quelques heures plus tard, il trouva Faith assise sur le canapé, une tasse de thé vide posée sur la table basse en face d’elle. Rose était partie quelques temps plus tôt. Elle se retourna pour le voir accompagnée par Davis. Ils avaient l’air de bonne humeur, du coup la jeune femme supposa qu’ils avaient gagné le match.

« Salut les gars. Alors comment c’était ?   
\- Salut Faith. Le score était serré mais on a fini par les avoir.   
\- Bien joué.   
\- Merci.   
\- Je nous sers une bière, tu en veux une Faith ?  
\- Non merci Bos’, ça ira.   
\- Comme tu veux. 

Il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour sortir deux boissons fraîches du réfrigérateur. Pendant ce temps-là Davis vint s’installer à côté de Faith sur le canapé. Quand Bosco vint les rejoindre, il se posa sur le fauteuil à côté. 

« Tu as l’air soucieuse Faith, est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Je vais bien Ty.  
\- Si tu le dis. »

Faith lui offrit un sourire et Davis n’insista pas davantage. Il se mit à lui raconter le match contre les pompiers et secouristes. La rivalité entre les deux groupes ne datait pas d’hier, et aucun d’entre eux ne manquait l’occasion de montrer la supériorité de leur équipe. Quand il faisait vraiment beau, il arrivait que la rencontre se termine par un bon barbecue. Mais la météo du jour n’était pas optimale. 

Au bout de deux heures, Davis leur souhaita une bonne soirée et quitta l’appartement après avoir été raccompagné par Bosco. Ce dernier alla retrouver Faith qui s’était rendue dans la cuisine dans l’intention de commencer à leur préparer de quoi dîner. 

« Davis n’avait pas tort tout à l’heure.   
\- A propos de quoi ? De Jimmy incapable de reconnaître quand il a trouvé plus fort que lui ? »

Cela le fit rire. C’est vrai que Jimmy Doherty pouvait être borné. Un peu comme lui finalement.

« Pour ça aussi. Mais je pensais plutôt à toi.   
\- Moi ?   
\- Oui. Tu as une petite mine. Il s’est passé quelque chose aujourd’hui ? »

Faith secoua négativement la tête, tout en continuant de lui tourner le dos. Bizarrement, couper des tomates nécessitait davantage de concentration ce soir-là. Bosco alla déposer les couverts sur la table, mais ne lâcha pas le morceau.

« Tu sais que je peux me renseigner auprès de Ma’.   
\- Crois-moi, ta mère ne te dira rien du tout.   
\- Donc il y a bien quelque chose ! »

Bosco revint dans la cuisine avec un air victorieux sur le visage et s’adossa à l’évier. Faith finit par poser le couteau qu’elle avait dans les mains et soupira. Elle se retourna pour être face à son homme tout en essuyant ses doigts avec un torchon. Ne sachant pas comment s’y prendre, elle décida d’être directe, comme elle l’avait toujours été avec lui. 

« Je suis enceinte. »

Quand Faith releva les yeux sur lui, Bosco n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce. 

« Bosco ? »

Celui-ci cligna rapidement des yeux, reconnectant avec la réalité. Il s’attendait à tout sauf à ça. 

« Je… tu… quoi ?  
\- Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il s’approcha d’elle, son regard faisant des allers et retours entre son ventre et son visage. Faith ne savait pas trop comment interpréter sa réaction pour le moment.

« Tu es… ?  
\- Enceinte, oui. De toi. »  
\- Woah… »

La jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de rire.

« Quoi ?   
\- Rien, c’est juste… Tu me fais penser à un gamin qui vient de voir un tour de magie et qui essaie de comprendre comment c’est possible.   
\- Oui, enfin… non. C’est juste que… Woah, si je m’attendais à ça ! »

Elle se pinça les lèvres avant de poser une question qui la démangeait.

« Et… est-ce que c’est un « whoah » du genre « super » ou plutôt du genre « au-secours fuyons » ?  
\- Eh bien… Pour être franc si quelqu’un m’avait dit un jour que j’aurais un gosse, et encore plus avec ma partenaire de patrouille, j’aurais ri au nez de cette personne. Mais aujourd’hui c’est différent. Et même si je dois admettre que ça me fout les jetons – ne le répète à personne ! – j’ai envie de vivre ça avec toi, Faith. »

Les épaules de Faith s’affaissèrent. Elle était soulagée, car elle ne s’imaginait pas revivre la douloureuse épreuve qu’avait été l’avortement. C’était probablement l’un de ses pires souvenirs. Mensonges, disputes et culpabilité. Voilà tout ce à quoi cela la renvoyait, rien que d’y repenser. Finalement elle chassa tous ces mauvais souvenirs de ses pensées et se laissa aller dans l’étreinte que lui offrait son compagnon. 

« A quoi tu penses ?   
\- Qu’il va falloir que je l’annonce à mes enfants… et donc à Fred.   
\- Ça va aller, okay ?   
\- Oui. »

Tout au fond d’elle, la culpabilité la tiraillait même si elle essayait de ne pas y penser. Contrairement à Bosco, elle n’avait jamais avoué la vérité à Fred au sujet de l’avortement. Pour lui, l’œuf s’était décroché à cause du coup reçu lors de l’altercation dans le métro.

*

Faith avait fini par se décider à appeler chez Fred. Elle profita de leur jour de congé pour passer son coup de fil un petit peu avant l’heure du dîner, pour être sûr qu’il y ait quelqu’un. Sauf s’ils étaient de sortie, mais comme les enfants avaient école le lendemain, ça la surprendrait beaucoup. Au bout de quelques sonneries, quelqu’un décrocha le téléphone de l’autre côté. Ce fut une petite voix qui répondit.

« **Résidence Yokas, ici Charlie.**  
\- Bonsoir mon trésor, c’est Maman.   
\- **Maman !! Emily, y’a Maman au téléphone !**  
\- Comment vas-tu mon Charlie ?   
\- **Ça va ! J’ai une compétition de foot dans deux semaines !**   
\- Oh, et les entraînements se passent bien ?   
\- **Oui ! Notre équipe c’est la meilleure ! Et puis tu pourras venir, c’est un samedi matin !**  
\- Je serai là, c’est promis.   
\- **Avec Oncle B ?**   
\- Oui.   
\- **T’es la meilleure Maman ! Y’a Em’ qui veut te parler. Je t’aime Maman !**   
\- Je t’aime aussi mon grand, à bientôt.   
\- **Allô Maman ?**  
\- Salut ma chérie ! Comment tu vas ?   
\- **Bien et toi ?**  
\- Ça va. Et comment va Peter ?   
\- **C’est un gros naze…**  
\- Oh-ho... Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?   
\- **C’est gentil, mais… pas aujourd’hui. Est-ce que tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?**  
\- Je comprends. N’hésite pas à m’appeler. Oui, est-ce que ton père est là ?   
\- **Attends une seconde… Helen, tu sais où est papa ? Oui s’il te plait. T’es toujours là Maman ?**  
\- Oui.   
\- **Helen est partie le chercher. Le voilà !**  
\- Je t’embrasse ma chérie. Je t’aime.   
\- **Moi aussi M’man. Bye !**  
\- Bye !   
\- **Allô ?**  
\- Salut Fred.   
\- **Que se passe-t-il ?**  
\- Je sais que ce n’est pas mon weekend, mais…   
\- **Oh non, Faith. Ne pense même pas à vouloir renégocier les termes du contrat.**  
\- Laisse-moi finir, s’il te plait. Je voulais savoir s’il était possible que l’on se voie tous pour un déjeuner le weekend prochain. Et par tous j’entends toi, les enfants, ta copine, Bosco et moi.   
\- **En quel honneur ?**  
\- J’aimerais que les enfants voient que nos rapports se sont apaisés et qu’ils n’ont pas besoin de choisir de camps et que je n’ai rien contre Helen. De même ils ne doivent pas se mettre à mépriser Bosco pour te faire plaisir.   
\- **Pourquoi tant de bonne volonté ?**  
\- Fred, s’il te plait… Je t’ai déjà prouvé plusieurs fois que je ne voulais plus me battre. Et c’est important pour le bien-être des enfants aussi.   
\- **D’accord. J’imagine que je peux faire des efforts aussi.**  
\- Merci Fred.  
\- **Dimanche prochain, ça te va ?**   
\- Oui, on demandera à Swersky de mettre notre congé ce jour-là précisément.   
\- **Okay alors à dimanche.**  
\- Bonne soirée, alors ?   
\- **Ouais, bonne soirée Faith.**

Elle raccrocha et sursauta en se retournant. Bosco était juste derrière elle. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux alors que l’autre reposait sur sa poitrine qui battait à tout rompre.

« Tu m’as fait peur !   
\- Désolé… Comment ça s’est passé ?   
\- Bien, je crois.   
\- Je te l’avais dit, non ? Aller, viens manger. »

*

Le dimanche était arrivé relativement vite. Et si Faith était contente de revoir ses enfants plus tôt que prévu dans le « planning de garde », elle appréhendait un peu. Ce n’est pas tant la réaction des enfants qui l’angoissait, mais celle de Fred. Les retrouvailles au restaurant s’étaient plutôt bien passées. Il se trouvait même qu’Helen était une femme charmante. Au départ les deux femmes n’étaient pas vraiment à leur aise vis-à-vis l’une de l’autre. Mais comme les premières conversations tournaient autour des enfants, c’était plus facile à gérer. Toute la famille était installée sur une banquette en arc de cercle, avec de gauche à droite Bosco, Faith, Emily, Charlie, Helen l’infirmière et amante de Fred, et puis Fred lui-même. 

Juste après que le serveur fut passé prendre leur commande, il y eut un silence un peu gêné. C’est Emily qui le brisa la première.

« C’est trop bizarre…  
\- Qu’est-ce qui est bizarre Emily ?   
\- Ça. Enfin je veux dire… Nous. Tu vois, quoi.   
\- Pas vraiment, non.  
\- Elle parle du fait que nous soyons tous réunis autour d’une même table, toi avec ta nouvelle copine, et moi avec Bosco.   
\- Oh.   
\- D’ailleurs c’est pour quelle occasion ? 

Au moins, Helen n’y allait pas par quatre chemins. Bosco et Faith échangèrent un regard qui n’échappa à personne, pas même à Charlie. 

« Vous allez vous marier ? »

Les parents du petit garçon et Bosco furent si surprit par sa question qu’ils s’exprimèrent en même temps.

« Quoi ?! »

Ce fut Faith qui répondit finalement. Discrètement, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Non. Non Charlie, ce n’est pas pour ça.  
\- Han !   
\- Un problème Emily ? » 

Si Emily avait remarqué quelque, ce n’était pas le cas des autres Yokas ni de sa belle-mère.

« Tu es enceinte ! » 

Fred, qui ne s’attendait pas du tout à cela, s’étouffa avec son verre de vin.

« Maman, tu vas avoir un autre enfant ?   
\- Alors Faith, c’est vrai ? Vous êtes enceinte ? » 

Comme la blonde ne répondait pas, Emily insista.

« C’est forcément ça ! Tu n’as pas bu une seule goutte d’alcool aujourd’hui, alors que d’habitude tu bois toujours du vin lors des repas de famille. Et quand plusieurs fois tu es devenue nerveuse au cours du repas, Bosco a posé sa main sur ta cuisse et toi tu as passé la tienne sur ton ventre. J’ai pas raison ? »   
\- Effectivement Em’, tu as raison. Bosco et moi allons avoir un bébé.  
\- Mais… tu nous aimes plus ?   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Champ’ ? Bien sûr que ta maman t’aime toujours autant. »

Fred grogna dans son coin pour faire part de son mécontentement. Mais avant que quiconque puisse dire quoi que ce soit, sa nouvelle compagne intervint.

« Allons Fred… Vous êtes divorcés, désormais. Faith a le droit de refaire sa vie, tout comme toi tu refais la tienne. Et tant pis si tu n’approuves pas ses choix, tu dois faire avec. Et puis, elle ne fait rien de mal à vos enfants. »

Faith fut agréablement surprise de voir que l’infirmière prenait sa défense vis-à-vis du comportement déplacé de son ex-mari.

« Charlie, que j’ai ou non un autre enfant, tu restes mon petit garçon. Et je t’aime, d’accord ? Ça aurait été pareil si c’était arrivé alors que ton Papa et moi on s’entendait encore.   
\- Tu me le promets ?   
\- Je te le promet.   
\- Tu auras une petite sœur ou un petit frère comme ça. Tu ne seras plus le plus petit. »

Charlie regarda Emily et réfléchi un instant. Puis il se mit à sourire et se tourna de nouveau vers sa mère.

« Cool ! Et ce sera quoi, maman ?  
\- C’est trop tôt pour le dire mon trésor. »  
\- Tu vas continuer à travailler ? »

La question jeta un froid autour de la table. Elle remettait ainsi au goût du jour de vieilles disputes qu’ils avaient pu avoir tous les deux quand ils étaient encore mariés. Fred ne lui avait jamais pardonné d’avoir « perdu » leur enfant à cause de son travail. 

« Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis Fred, s’il te plait… »

Le ton de Faith était calme, mais peu chaleureux. De part et d’autre d’elle, Emily et Bosco pouvaient sentir à quel point tout son corps était tendu. 

« Tu veux risquer sa vie à celui-là aussi ? Quoi ?! Je ne t’ai peut-être jamais vraiment apprécié Boscorelli, mais je ne suis pas un monstre. »

Le repas qui devait se dérouler tranquillement était en train de tourner au drame. Emily tapa sur la table, faisant sursauter son frère.

« Papa, arrête !   
\- Ta fille à raison Fred. Regarde, tu vas faire pleurer Charlie ! »

Cela ne rata pas, le petit garçon avait les larmes aux yeux. Emily l’attira contre elle et lui donna le mouchoir que lui tendait leur belle-mère. 

« Excusez-moi… »

Bosco se leva en même temps que Faith pour la laisser passer. Il s’apprêta à la suivre, une main autour de ses épaules, mais elle se dégagea en lui murmurant un vague « ça va aller ». Emily consolait son frère mais le confia finalement à son oncle de cœur pour aller rejoindre sa mère dans les toilettes des dames.

*

« Maman ? »

Quand elle passa la porte des sanitaires et la referma derrière elle, elle trouva sa mère appuyée sur les lavabos muraux. Faith releva la tête et s’essuya les yeux en vitesse. Du moins elle essaya.

« Tout va bien, ma chérie.   
\- Je vois bien que non…. Je suis désolée pour le comportement de Papa. »

La blonde ne put retenir un rire. Sa fille se comportait déjà comme une adulte. Elle était très fière de la jeune fille qu’elle était en train de devenir. 

« Quoi ?   
\- Emily, tu n’as pas à t’excuser à la place de ton père. Et puis d’une certaine façon il a raison.   
\- Et ça lui donne tous les droits ?! Maman, ce n’était pas de ta faute si tu as perdu un bébé. Ça aurait pu arriver à n’importe quelle femme dans une toute autre situation.   
\- Tu réfléchis comme une adulte.   
\- Je suis une ado M’man, plus une enfant. Alors c’est normal.   
« Je sais mon ange. » 

Emily vint s’adosser aux lavabos à côté de sa mère pendant que celle-ci se passait de l’eau sur le visage. Quand elle eut terminé, l’adolescente vint se couler dans ses bras. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans les câlins d’Emily. C’était comme si le temps s’arrêtait et que tous leurs problèmes disparaissaient. Et même si c’était sa fille qui recherchait du réconfort, elle-même se sentait mieux après une telle étreinte.

« Il faut que tu saches quelque chose Emily. Quelque chose d’important.  
\- Je t’écoute.  
\- Viens par-là. »

Les deux femmes s’installèrent contre le mur du fond, à même le sol. 

« Quand j’étais encore avec ton père, je suis tombée enceinte.   
\- C’est à ça qu’il faisait allusion tout à l’heure ?   
\- Oui. Mais quelques temps après lui avoir annoncé, je me suis pris un violent coup dans l’abdomen par un suspect en cavale. J’ai dû annoncer à ton père que j’avais perdu le bébé.  
\- Oh… Et il ne t’aide pas à déculpabiliser. C’est pour ça que tu étais si nerveuse ?  
\- En partie. Mais écoute-moi, s’il te plait... J’ai… menti à ton père.   
\- Quoi ?   
\- Je suis allée à l’hôpital suite à ce coup. Et j’ai demandé au docteur Morales de faire une échographie. L’œuf ne s’était pas décroché. J’ai… Je suis allée avorter, Emily.  
\- Mais… pourquoi ?  
\- Nous ne pouvions pas avoir cet enfant. En tout cas je ne voulais pas d’un bébé qui grandirait dans de mauvaises conditions. Ton père ne travaillait pas, et je devais déjà faire des heures supplémentaires certains jours pour parvenir à payer les factures et vous offrir une vie confortable à toi et ton petit frère… Ton père n’aurait pas compris. Il détestait déjà suffisamment mon travail.   
\- Oh, Maman… Et tu as gardé ce secret pour toi pendant tout ce temps ?  
\- J’ai fini par dire la vérité à Bosco. On s’est d’ailleurs violemment disputé à ce sujet, à l’époque.   
\- C’est le jour où tu as pleuré, pas vrai ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je suis désolée…  
\- Moi aussi, mon ange.   
\- Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser, du moins pour avoir avorté. Tu l’as fait pour le bien du bébé, et pour le nôtre aussi. C’était une décision importante, et pourtant tu l’as prise.   
\- Merci Emily. Parfois je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je ne t’avais pas. »

La mère et la fille se sourirent. Au même moment la porte des toilettes s’ouvrit sur une Helen inquiète.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?   
\- Oui, pas de problème Helen.   
\- On arrive. Aller Em’, debout ! »

Les trois femmes sortirent des toilettes et Faith déposa un baiser sur le crâne de sa fille qui se serra contre elle. De retour à leur table, les trois garçons les regardèrent. La future maman adressa un regard rassurant à son compagnon qui le lui rendit, satisfait de ce qu’il pouvait lire dans ses yeux. 

Le déjeuner se termina tranquillement, puisque personne ne fit allusion à l’incident. Le sujet était clos une bonne fois pour toute. Faith ne savait pas de quoi les trois adultes avaient parlé pendant son absence, mais les rapports entre Bosco et Fred semblaient s’être apaisés, du moins pour la journée. Nuls doutes qu’Helen y était pour quelque chose. Finalement, cette jeune infirmière semblait être quelqu’un de bien. Après tout elle n’avait rien fait de mal, c’était son ex-mari qui avait fauté dès le départ. Comme le repas trainait en longueur, arrivé au moment du café Charlie avait échangé sa place avec sa sœur et s’était assoupi avec la tête sur les genoux de sa mère. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n’était pas arrivé, et Faith profita pleinement de l’instant.

Une fois sorti du restaurant, ce fut le moment des au-revoir sur le parking. Les deux enfants saluèrent leur oncle de cœur et firent un câlin à leur mère avant de monter dans la voiture de Fred. Quand celui prit la route, ils firent des signes au couple à travers le pare-brise arrière. 

« Tu en as passé du temps dans ces toilettes.   
\- Désolé. Je n’avais pas l’intention de t’abandonner avec Fred et sa copine.   
\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, Faith. Est-ce que ça va ?   
\- Oui, je crois. Je me sens mieux. »

Bosco se contenta de cette réponse. Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la Mustang bleue et s’installèrent. 

« J’ai dit la vérité à Emily.   
\- A propos de… ?   
\- De l’avortement, oui.   
\- Oh… Comment elle a réagi ?   
\- Bien. A ma grande surprise. Ma fille est très mature pour son âge. Je crois que le fait de ne plus la voir aussi souvent me fait voir des choses auxquelles je n’accordais pas suffisamment d’importance auparavant.   
\- Elle ressemble de plus en plus à sa mère.   
\- Rentrons à la maison, d’accord ?   
\- Okay. »

Bosco mit le contact et s’engagea sur la route. Il prit la main de Faith dans la sienne, et elles reposèrent sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Ils venaient de franchir une étape importante aujourd’hui. Il devait encore annoncer sa future paternité à sa mère, même s’il était persuadé qu’elle s’en doutait un peu. Elle qui voulait tant être grand-mère… Elle allait être ravie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

** 8 mois plus tard **

Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps que Faith était en congé maternité. Même si au départ elle se sentait suffisamment en forme pour continuer à patrouiller avec son partenaire, lui et le Lieutenant Swersky s’étaient entêtés à la persuader de signer le formulaire. Elle avait eu beau protester tant qu’elle l’avait pu, pour Bosco la situation était claire : il était hors de question qu’elle continue de travailler au risque de les mettre en danger, elle et le bébé. Après plusieurs jours d’argumentation et de contre-argumentation elle avait fini par rendre les armes. 

Il s’agissait de sa troisième grossesse, après Emily et Charlie, donc elle connaissait ses limites. Or Bosco lui allait être père pour la première fois, et elle pouvait voir que d’une certaine façon ça lui faisait peur. Ce sentiment était une chose tout à fait normale pour quiconque s’apprête à découvrir ce qu’est la paternité. Mais pour Bosco l’angoisse était aussi d’une autre nature. Etant donné son passé il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, d’être à son tour le genre de père qu’avait été le sien : un mauvais père. 

Le seul problème était que passer ses journées toute seule à la maison, sans pouvoir faire grand-chose, ce n’était pas très excitant. De temps en temps Rose venait lui rendre visite et elles passaient une après-midi à discuter en buvant du thé. Par ailleurs, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se faire du souci pour Bosco. Elle n’était pas là pour le couvrir, elle ne savait pas ce qu’il se passait sur le terrain pendant qu’elle tournait en rond dans leur appartement. Alors tous les soirs, quand elle le voyait passer la porte, elle éprouvait un soulagement intense. Si par malheur il se retrouvait blessé, ne serait-ce que légèrement, cela frôlait le drame. Fichues hormones ! Mais comme le dirait Fred : Dieu nous en préserve, cela n’arrivait pas souvent !

Quand ils avaient découvert que Faith attendait un enfant, les deux officiers de 55-David avaient pris la décision de changer d’appartement. Celui de Bosco était parfait, mais pas assez grand pour accueillir un nouveau membre dans la famille. Il avait suffi de quelques mois pour qu’ils trouvent le « nid » parfait. Pas excessivement cher, toujours dans le même quartier et avec deux pièces en plus. Ils auraient ainsi une chambre d’ami en plus de la chambre pour le bébé. Grâce aux contacts de Rose Boscorelli, l’ancien appartement avait été revendu assez rapidement. Faith et Bosco s’étaient attaqués aux travaux le plus tôt possible, durant leurs jours de congés. Puis quand la jeune femme avait accepté de prendre son arrêt, elle avait continué à son rythme pour occuper ses journées. De temps en temps même leurs amis étaient venus leur donner un coup de main. Ainsi, arrivé au 7e mois de grossesse, tout était prêt pour accueillir le nouveau-né.

*

Faith en était désormais dans son neuvième mois de grossesse et, comme pour les deux précédentes, elle se sentait comme un énorme cachalot échoué sur un rivage. Le moindre effort la fatiguait. Malgré tout l’amour qu’elle portait à la petite chose qui nichait dans son ventre, elle avait hâte qu’elle sorte de là. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand Bosco se pencha par-dessus le canapé pour lui déposer un baiser sur la tête. Le temps qu’elle émerge de son état de demi-sommeil, il enfila ses chaussures puis sa veste de cuir par-dessus son t-shirt. Difficilement Faith se leva et le retrouva sur le pas de la porte. 

« Fais attention à toi, d’accord ?  
\- Comme toujours.   
\- Je suis sérieuse Bos’…   
\- Je sais. Je serai prudent je te le promets. Et toi ne te fatigues pas trop.  
\- Comme si j’allais faire la bringue dans mon costume de baleine à la dérive ! »

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Le rituel était à peu près le même à chaque fois qu’il partait pour le travail. Elle lui faisait promettre de ne rien faire de stupide, et elle lui promettait en retour de se reposer. Depuis le début de leur partenariat ils avaient toujours été très anxieux quand ils n’étaient pas là pour protéger les arrières de l’autre, mais c’était encore plus le cas désormais. Il y avait davantage en jeu que leurs deux vies à eux, à présent.

Enfilant son sac de sport sur l’épaule d’une main et prenant son trousseau de clé de l’autre, il déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de sa blonde avant d’ouvrir la porte. Mais avant qu’il ne la referme, Faith l’attira de nouveau à elle et prit son visage entre ses mains avant de l’embrasser avec passion. D’abord surpris, Bosco finit par lui répondre avant qu’ils ne se séparent par manque d’air.

« Wow. »

La réaction de Bosco la fit rougir comme une adolescente. Elle réajusta le col de sa veste en un geste inconscient avant de le libérer.

« A ce soir.   
\- A ce soir Faith. »

La future maman attendit de voir son homme disparaître dans les escaliers avant de refermer la porte et la verrouiller. N’ayant pas vraiment envie de se réinstaller dans le canapé pour le moment, Faith se rendit dans la salle de bain pour mettre une lessive en route. Mais très vite elle se retrouva à tourner en rond. Seulement deux heures s’étaient écoulées depuis que Bosco était parti quand elle regarda l’heure. Elle se doutait que ses deux trésors étaient à l’école à cette heure, donc elle ne pouvait les appeler. Elle alluma alors la télévision et zappa de chaîne en chaîne, mais finit par s’assoupir. Son sommeil fut cependant de courte durée. En effet le bébé bougeait pas mal et avait tendance à appuyer sur sa vessie. Quand elle fut de retour dans le salon, le téléphone sonna.

« Allô ?   
\- **Faith ? C’est Rose.**  
\- Bonjour Rose, comment vas-tu ?   
\- **Je vais très bien merci, et toi ?**  
\- La crevette est un peu agitée aujourd’hui, mais ça va.   
\- **Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un coup de main pour quoi que ce soit ? Une course à faire ?**  
\- Non, je te remercie. Ce dont j’ai vraiment besoin c’est d’accoucher et de reprendre le travail. Je tourne en rond dans l’appartement. Je n’ai pas souvenir de m’être autant ennuyée en restant à la maison pour mes deux premiers.   
\- **C’est parce que tu es toute seule, Faith. Tu veux que je passe et que l’on boive le thé ensemble ?**  
\- Je ne suis pas contre un peu de compagnie. Ne ferme pas ton bar pour moi, je vais te rejoindre. Ça me fera prendre l’air.   
\- **Tu es sûre que c’est une bonne idée, dans ton état ?**  
\- Rose, je suis juste enceinte. Tu sais très bien que ça n’est pas un handicap. Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si l’accouchement était prévu pour demain.   
\- **Ça ne sert à rien que j’insiste, n’est-ce pas ?**  
\- Exact.   
\- **Je comprends pourquoi ce lien que tu as avec Maurice est si particulier : vous êtes si différents l’un de l’autre et pourtant tellement semblables… ça ne cessera jamais de m’étonner.** »

Faith rigola à la remarque de la vieille femme. Elle n’avait cependant pas tort. C’était ce qui caractérisait leur duo de choc depuis le début de leur partenariat. 

« Bon, le temps de m’habiller pour sortir et d’appeler un taxi, je serai là d’ici une demi-heure, trois quarts d’heure.   
\- **D’accord. A tout à l’heure alors.**   
\- A tout à l’heure. »

*

Quand la future maman descendit du taxi juste devant son établissement, Rose se précipita à sa rencontre. Même si elle lui assura qu’elle allait très bien, la gérante tint à accompagner Faith à l’intérieur en tenant son bras. Elle se doutait bien que ce genre de comportement devait agacer la jeune femme, car elle-même en avait été agacée à l’époque où elle attendait ses fils. Mais c’était plus fort qu’elle. Elle s’en voudrait toute sa vie s’il leur arrivait quelque chose à elle ou au bébé. Et son fils ne le lui pardonnerait jamais non plus. 

Pour sortir, Faith avait troqué son legging d’intérieur pour une salopette et un t-shirt. Sur ses épaules reposait un sweat à capuche tout droit sorti de la penderie de Bosco. Étant enceinte, elle estimait avoir le droit de faire primer le confortable sur tout le reste. Et puis si quelqu’un lui faisait une quelconque remarque, elle l’enverrait balader à coup d’irritabilité boostée aux hormones !

Quand elles furent à l’intérieur, Faith insista pour s’installer au bar plutôt que dans un coin sur une banquette. Ainsi elles pourraient discuter pendant que Rose continuerait de servir ses clients. Et si vraiment elle se sentait mal, là seulement elle changerait de place. Encore une fois la barmaid capitula. Quelles têtes de mules ces jeunes ! pensa-t-elle. Elle repassa de l’autre côté de son comptoir et lui servit un verre d’eau. Elles restèrent ainsi à discuter pendant un certain temps. Par moment des clients habituels de la vielle dame venaient leur faire la conversation, ou simplement féliciter la blonde pour le futur heureux événement.

Au bout d’un peu plus de deux heures, Faith finit par annoncer à Rose qu’elle allait rentrer se reposer. Même si elle n’avait pas fait grand-chose de la journée, elle était fatiguée. Le bébé bougeait vraiment beaucoup aujourd’hui, et cela l’épuisait. Elle se leva donc de son siège mais fut prise d’une violente douleur. Penchée en avant, une main sur le ventre et l’autre s’accrochant au bar, elle poussa un gémissement plaintif. Rose fit le tour du comptoir rapidement et l’aida à s’installer sur une banquette avant de se précipiter vers le téléphone pour appeler les urgences. Une fois qu’elle eut raccrochée elle revint vers la partenaire de son fils, s’agenouilla face à elle et tamponna un linge humide sur son front.   
L’ambulance de 55-Adam arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Kim et Doc pénétrèrent dans l’établissement et virent immédiatement à la rencontre de leur patiente.

« Faith, comment tu te sens ?  
\- Je viens de perdre les eaux. »

Doc s’agenouilla à la place de Rose et prit la tension de la jeune femme qui répondait aux questions tout en serrant les dents. 

« Pour quand était prévu l’accouchement ?   
\- Pas avant la semaine prochaine.   
\- D’accord. Ta tension est-un peu élevée, mais ce n’est rien d’anormal.   
\- Doc, je vais chercher le brancard ?   
\- Faith, est-ce que tu te sens capable de marcher jusqu’à l’ambulance ?   
\- Je crois.   
\- Okay. Kim, aide-moi. »

Les deux ambulanciers aidèrent Faith à se relever et avancèrent doucement jusqu’au véhicule. Ils durent faire une pause lorsqu’une nouvelle contraction la prit. Une fois qu’elle fut installée sur le brancard, elle se redressa sur les coudes pour voir Rose. Elle n’eut besoin de rien dire car la barmaid la rassura.

« Je vais faire prévenir Mau’ et lui dire de passer prendre les affaires que vous aviez préparé, ne t’en fais pas.  
\- Merci Rose. »

Doc descendit du véhicule et ferma les deux portes avant d’aller prendre place derrière le volant. A peine avait-il rejoint la route que la sirène retentit pour enjoindre les automobilistes de dégager le passage. De son côté Rose retourna à l’intérieur et prit encore une fois le téléphone. Dès qu’elle fut en ligne avec le commissariat de la 55e, elle demanda à faire prévenir son fils. Une fois qu’elle fut assurée que l’information serait bien transmise elle retourna à son travail, même si son esprit était occupé à autre chose. Elle allait être grand-mère !

*

« **Central à 55-David, vous me recevez ?**   
\- 5 sur 5 central.   
\- **Officier Boscorelli vous êtes dispensé de patrouille. Votre mère a appelé pour dire que votre compagne est en chemin pour la maternité, et elle vous attend.**   
\- Bien reçu, merci central. »

Bosco activa la sirène de sa voiture de patrouille et rejoint le commissariat le plus rapidement possible. De là il récupéra sa propre voiture pour foncer chez lui et récupérer les affaires d’urgences. Si c’était sa mère qui avait appelé, cela voulait dire que Faith était avec elle lorsque le travail avait commencé et donc qu’elle n’avait pas le sac de maternité. Elle lui avait pourtant promis de rester tranquille ! Quand il arriva finalement dans le hall de l’hôpital, il fonça droit sur Mary. L’infirmière le fit se calmer un minimum puis le guida auprès de sa partenaire. 

Il pénétra dans la pièce où Faith était installée. Elle avait eu le temps d’enfiler la blouse réglementaire. On apporta d’ailleurs le nécessaire pour le futur papa. Celui-ci déposa son chargement au pied du fauteuil qui se situait entre le lit et le mur. Il se pencha au-dessus d’elle et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. La jeune femme caressa la joue de son homme avant qu’il ne se redresse. Elle pouvait dire rien qu’en le regardant qu’il commençait à appréhender. 

« Comment tu te sens ?   
\- Les contractions sont de plus en plus rapprochées, mais sinon ça peut encore aller.   
\- Tu ne devais pas accoucher avant la semaine prochaine, d’après le docteur.   
\- Je sais. Ce n’est pas grave Bos’, ça arrive parfois.   
\- Sûre ?   
\- Oui, je t’assure.   
\- Okay alors.   
\- Tu n’as pas pris le temps de te changer ?   
\- Non, je suis venu le plus vite possible. Je demanderais à Ma’ de m’apporter une tenue de rechange.   
\- Tu as encore ton arme.   
\- Oui.   
\- On a le temps avant l’arrivée du bébé, tu sais. Tu devrais retourner au poste te changer.   
\- Mais, je…   
\- Je ne vais pas m’envoler. Et je te promets que s’il se passe quoi que ce soit, je demande que l’on t’appelle.   
\- Promis ?   
\- Promis. Je ne veux vraiment pas qu’il y ait d’arme dans un endroit où notre enfant va naître. Même si c’est toi qui la portes, je ne suis pas tranquille, tu comprends ?   
\- Oui. »

Le jeune homme en uniforme lui embrassa le front et se redressa. Il allait faire le tour du lit quand Faith l’interpella.

« Eh, Bosco ?   
\- Hmm ?   
\- Viens-là. »

Le futur papa s’approcha d’elle. Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains, et lui sourit tout en le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tout va bien, d’accord ? Alors détends-toi, tu veux ?   
\- Ne t’en fais pas pour moi. »

Il s’apprêta à se redresser mais elle resserra légèrement sa prise. Un voile d’inquiétude assombrit son regard.

« Sérieusement, Bosco. Respire profondément. »

C’est alors qu’il comprit. Elle avait peur que l’angoisse finisse par le faire suffoquer. Car s’il suffoquait, il risquait d’hyperventiler et de faire, de ce fait, une crise de panique. Soudain il s’en voulut de lui causer tant de tracas alors que c’était elle qui était enceinte. Il respira profondément en fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur son souffle. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était déjà plus calme. 

« Désolé.  
\- Ne sois pas désolé, c’est normal que tu sois stressé.  
\- Non, je veux dire… désolé de t’inquiéter avec ça.   
\- Eh, ce n’est rien. D’accord ? On- »

Faith ne put terminer sa phrase car une contraction, plus forte et plus longue que les autres, lui coupa le souffle. Bosco lui prit la main, espérant que ça puisse l’aider de quelque manière que ce soit, et elle puisa en lui la force de tenir bon le temps que la douleur passe. Une sage-femme arriva à ce moment-là. Elle salua le couple, et encouragea la jeune femme à bien respirer en attendant que la contraction disparaisse. Quand ce fut le cas, elle s’attacha à mesurer la dilatation du col. L’accouchement n’était pas pour tout de suite. La demoiselle en blouse bleue quitta la pièce après leur avoir promis de revenir plus tard.

Bosco rapprocha le fauteuil bleu du lit et prit la main de sa blonde. Celle-ci finit par totalement se détendre et s’endormir. Il en profita pour passer quelques coups de téléphone. 

« Allô, Ma’ ?   
\- Maurice ? Alors ?!   
\- Je suis avec Faith, elle s’est endormie. L’accouchement n’est pas pour tout de suite, apparemment. »  
\- Cela prend du temps, c’est normal. Comment tu vas, mon bébé ?   
\- Pour l’instant ça va, je pense.   
\- Tu vas être un père formidable, Maurice, je n’en doute pas un seul instant.   
\- Merci Ma’.   
\- Tu voulais quelque chose ?   
\- Oui. Je, euh… je dois absolument repasser au commissariat. Est-ce que tu pourras venir au chevet de Faith ? Elle m’a assuré que tout allait bien, mais je ne serais pas tranquille à l’idée de la savoir seule ici, surtout si les contractions reprennent.   
\- Oh, Maurice. Bien sûr que je peux faire ça. Laisse-moi juste le temps d’arriver, d’accord ?   
\- Merci. »

*

Une heure plus tard Bosco se gara de nouveau devant le commissariat de la 55e division de la Police de New York. La première chose qu’il fit en arrivant, fut de se diriger tout droit vers le vestiaire. Il rangea son arme de service dans son casier et échangea son uniforme contre sa tenue de civil. Une chose est sûre, il sera beaucoup plus à l’aise pour accueillir son enfant. Quand il eut fini il tenta de mettre la main sur son chef. Il trouva finalement le Lieutenant Swersky dans son bureau. Celui-ci l’accueillit avec surprise quand il frappa à la porte ouverte.

« Boscorelli ? Entre donc, fiston.   
\- Salut, boss. Faith est sur le point d’accoucher. Je suis revenu de la maternité pour me changer, pendant que c’est encore calme là-bas.   
\- D’accord. Donc je ne compte plus sur toi pour les prochains jours, alors. Comment va Faith ?   
\- Elle a l’air de tenir le coup. Je crois qu’elle a un peu plus l’habitude que moi pour ce genre de chose.   
\- Ça c’est sûr. Et toi, comment tu te sens ?   
\- Je suis nerveux à l’idée de devenir Papa. C’est tout nouveau pour moi, du coup je flippe un peu.   
\- Aller, ça va bien se passer ! Vous allez avoir un beau bébé, et toi tu vas être un bon père.   
\- Merci, chef. Il va falloir que j’y retourne.   
\- D’accord. Bon courage fiston.   
\- Au revoir.   
\- Boscorelli !   
\- Ouais ?   
\- Tiens-nous informés !   
\- Pas de problème ! »

Une fois sortit du commissariat, Bosco grimpa de nouveau dans sa voiture en direction de l’hôpital de la Pitié. Quand il fut rendu sur place il salua ses deux collègues de 55-Charlie, qui accompagnaient les secouristes car ils avaient besoin d’une déposition de la victime, et monta directement au deuxième étage pour retrouver sa belle. 

A peine avait-il franchi la porte que Faith se mit à lui crier dessus. Ce n’était pas vraiment l’intention première, mais à cause des contractions, elle ne peut faire attention.

« Maurice Lewis Boscorelli… Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as… fait déranger ta mère alors que je t’avais dit que ça irait… ?! »

Bosco s’avança dans la pièce et embrassa sa mère en la remerciant. Puis il se tourna vers Faith, et s’installa derrière son dos tandis que sa mère lui tenait la main le temps que la douleur ne passe. Il lui massa le cou et le haut du dos, ce qui lui fit un bien fou et lui permit de se détendre. 

« Tu aurais pu me dire que ça irait en faisant le poirier sur ton lit que je l’aurais quand même appelé. Je ne pouvais pas partir tranquille sans te savoir avec quelqu’un pour te soutenir lors de tes contractions. »

Même si ça la gênait d’avoir fait déplacer Rose pour presque rien, elle ne put s’empêcher de le trouver adorable dans sa façon de faire. Même en situation de crise, ou presque, Bosco restait toujours le même. Il ne se laisserait pas démonter, même par une Faith hystérique en proie aux sautes d’humeurs hormonales.

« Je vais vous laisser. Appelez-moi pour me tenir informée, d’accord ?   
\- Oui.   
\- C’est promis, Rose. Et merci encore.   
\- Je t’en prie ma belle. Ça me fait plaisir d’être là. »

Sur ces mots, elle les embrassa tous les deux sur le front et s’en alla. Faith laissa reposer son dos contre le torse de son homme. Elle se sentait bien, en cet instant de répit. Mais elle n’avait qu’une hâte, c’était de tenir son fils ou sa fille dans les bras. Et elle pouvait jurer que Bosco était dans le même état qu’elle. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Bosco prit soudain la parole.

« D’après-toi, fille ou garçon ?   
\- Je ne sais pas, Bos’. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu préférerais avoir un fils ou une fille ?   
\- Pour être honnête, je ne me suis jamais posé la question. J’aurais plus tendance à dire garçon, parce que je suis un homme.   
\- Alors on verra bien.   
\- On verra bien. »

Bosco descendit du lit et se réinstalla dans le fauteuil après avoir aidé Faith à s’allonger. C’est cet instant que choisit la sage-femme pour faire une nouvelle apparition. Mais l’auscultation ne fut pas plus concluante que la première fois. La nuit allait être longue.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Plusieurs heures après le début du travail, Faith était toujours en salle de naissance à la maternité. Dire qu’elle avait mal n’était pas peu dire. Il s’agissait de sa troisième grossesse, donc avant même d’arriver elle avait conscience de la douleur elle aurait à supporter cette fois encore. Mais surtout, elle restait calme, contrairement à Bosco. Elle prenait sur elle autant que possible pour ne pas l’inquiéter davantage. Son homme, lui, ne cessait de faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Il était nerveux. Il avait beau avoir eu neufs mois pour se faire à cette idée, il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu’il allait devenir papa. Lui, un père ! Il y a encore un peu plus d’un an, l’idée ne lui aurait même pas effleuré l’esprit.

« Bosco, tu vas me donner le tournis. Viens t’asseoir s’il te plait.  
\- Désolé. »

Il vint s’installer sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, mais tout son corps était tendu. Tous les deux n’avaient que très peu dormi cette nuit. Il sentait que le travail coûtait à beaucoup à Faith, question énergie. Au cours de la grossesse, Bosco l’avait questionné sur le déroulement de l’accouchement, sur comment les choses s’étaient passées pour ses deux premiers enfants. Et elle lui avait alors raconté que pour l’un comme l’autre, l’accouchement s’était déroulé sans problème et assez rapidement. Or ils étaient là depuis la veille. Il commençait à se sentir à l’étroit dans cette petite chambre. Il était en train d’user le linoléum à force d’aller-retours entre la porte et la fenêtre. De temps en temps, il respirait profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Mais c’était dur. En plus de cela, les contractions de Faith étaient de plus en plus rapprochées. 

Quand la sage-femme de garde fit de nouveau son entrée dans la pièce, les deux jeunes gens prièrent silencieusement pour que cette fois ce soit la bonne. Faith, parce qu’elle était fatiguée par les nombreuses contractions, et Bosco parce qu’il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir encore bien longtemps à attendre comme cela. Depuis qu’il était enfant, la patience n’avait jamais été son fort. Il s’était peut-être amélioré en devenant adulte et en côtoyant sa partenaire, mais dans une situation comme celle-ci, il ne fallait pas non plus lui demander la lune.

« Eh bien Faith, je crois que cette fois nous sommes prêtes. »

Un soupir de soulagement s’échappa de poitrine de la femme enceinte, faisant écho à celui de son compagnon.

*

Debout à ses côtés, Bosco soutenait Faith du mieux possible. Il avait mis de côté toutes ses craintes pour ne se concentrer plus que sur elle. Sa main gauche était liée à la sienne, la caressant du pouce entre deux poussées. De temps en temps il déposait un baiser sur sa tempe humide ou dégageait de son visage quelques mèches blondes collée sur son front. Au creux de son oreille il lui glissait des encouragements. Les minutes passaient et Faith commençait sérieusement à être à bout de force. Pourtant le bébé ne semblait pas vouloir montrer le bout de son nez. Bosco finit par sentir que quelque chose clochait et le fit savoir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela prend tant de temps ? »

La sage-femme éluda la question, se contentant de lui dire de ne pas s’inquiéter. Après tout, certaines naissances étaient plus longues et exigeaient plus de travail que d’autres. Elle reporta son attention sur sa patiente.

« Encore un peu de courage, Faith !   
\- Je n’en peux plus…   
\- Il faut tenir le coup. Vous aurez bientôt votre bébé dans les bras. »

S’en fût trop pour lui. 

« Elle vient de vous dire qu’elle était épuisée ! Faites donc quelque chose, bon sang ! Vous voyez bien que ce n’est pas normal ! »

En temps normal, Faith aurait trouvé l’énergie suffisante pour le tempérer. Pour lui dire de se calmer, que tout irait bien. Mais elle se contenta de pousser un gémissement. Elle était terriblement fatiguée et la douleur était désormais continue. La sage-femme fût alors contrainte d’admettre que l’accouchement ne se passait pas aussi bien que prévu. Et merde ! pensa-t-elle. Elle envoya l’interne qui l’accompagnait chercher l’un de leurs collègues spécialisé dans les mises au monde compliquées.

« Okay, Faith. On va essayer de se détendre, d’accord ? Mon collègue va arriver et il va vous aider à faire naître le bébé. En attendant soufflez un peu. »

Bosco serra les dents pour s’empêcher d’être désagréable envers la sage-femme. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment c’était sa Faith, allongée sous ses yeux et souffrant comme pas deux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir partager sa douleur afin de la soulager un peu. Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour pouvoir au moins se sentir plus utile qu’il ne l’était en cet instant. Mais il savait bien au fond que ce n’était pas possible. Alors il se contenta de lui tenir la main et de lui prouver son affection en lui répétant à l’oreille à quel point il l’aimait et qu’il était fier d’elle, en l’encourageant à tenir bon pour eux et pour le bébé.

« Je veux juste qu’il sorte…   
\- Je sais, Faith. Je sais. »

*

Quand le médecin entra, il se présenta aux futurs parents. Bosco le trouva calme et confiant dans sa façon de s’adresser à eux. C’était réconfortant.

« Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Harrison. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »  
Fatiguée…   
\- C’est normal. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va faire en sorte de travailler efficacement pour que vous puissiez enfin vous reposer. D’accord ?   
\- D’accord… »

Le médecin se plaça entre les jambes de sa patiente pour pouvoir évaluer la situation. Au bout de quelques instants il releva la tête pour s’adresser au couple. 

« Bon, le bébé n’est plus très loin. Je vais vous aider à le faire sortir en l’orientant correctement, mais ce sera à vous de faire le reste du boulot en poussant lors des contractions, ça marche ? »

Faith acquiesça mollement. Bosco caressa son front et sa joue puis se plaça derrière son dos pour la maintenir pendant l’effort, sur conseil du spécialiste.

« Et le papa, ça va ?   
\- Oui, ça va.   
\- Parfait. Alors allons-y. »

Après encore plusieurs minutes d’efforts, de petits cris vinrent résonner dans la pièce, remplaçant ceux de Faith. Comme le soulagement et le poids de toute la fatigue accumulée envahissaient son corps, elle extériorisa un rire dans lequel se mêlait des sanglots. 

« 10h38. Félicitation à tous les deux. Vous avez une magnifique petite fille. Monsieur, vous venez couper le cordon ? »  
Bosco acquiesça plus qu’il ne répondit. Il suivit les indications de l’équipe médicale et coupa le cordon entre les deux pinces. Ses mains tremblaient sous le coup de l’émotion. L’homme en blouse bleu lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Oh, ben mon bon monsieur, il ne faut pas pleurer ! »

Bosco lui rendit son sourire en s’essuyant rapidement les yeux. La sage-femme vint déposer le bébé sur la poitrine de sa maman où elle l’enroula dans un drap et l’essuya brièvement. 

« Je suis papa… Je suis papa… »

Les yeux brillant et le sourire aux lèvres, Bosco était comme sur un petit nuage. Il se tourna vers Faith qui le fixait de ses yeux couleur émeraude. A cet instant, dans son lit d’hôpital et avec leur petite fille dans les bras, il la trouva encore plus sublime. Il se pencha au-dessus d’elle et l’embrassa amoureusement. Puis il vint poser ses lèvres délicatement sur le front de la petite chose.

« Elle est magnifique.   
\- Oui.   
\- Elle te ressemble. »

L’un des membres de l’équipe prit une photo de la petite famille avec l’appareil qu’avait apporté Bosco puis le reposa. 

« Alors, est-ce que cette adorable poupette à un nom ?   
\- Lizzie Rose Boscorelli. »

Bosco adressa un regard surprit à Faith. Ils avaient effectivement convenu que le prénom de leur enfant serait « Lizzie » s’il s’agissait d’une fille, mais ils n’avaient pas émis l’éventualité d’un second prénom. Devant son expression étonnée, elle justifia son choix.

« Ta mère a tant donné pour moi et mes enfants. Je trouvais cela juste de lui rendre hommage de cette façon. »

Le nouveau papa ne répondit rien, trop ému par ce geste. Il ne cessait de se répéter à quel point il était chanceux de l’avoir et à quel point elle était parfaite. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu’il avait bien pu faire d’aussi bien pour mériter de partager la vie de cette femme au cœur d’or. L’une des sages-femmes récupéra le nourrisson des bras de sa mère et s’apprêta à sortir.

« Monsieur Boscorelli, vous venez avec nous pour faire les soins à votre fille pendant qu’on s’occupe de votre femme ?   
\- Oui, j’arrive. » Il reporta son attention sur sa blonde. « Tu as été merveilleuse, Faith. Je t’aime.   
\- Moi aussi je t’aime, Bos’. »

Après un dernier baiser, il quitta la pièce à la suite de la femme en blouse bleue. Faith souffla et profita du calme revenu. Quand on eut fini de s’occuper d’elle, elle se laissa aller à somnoler un peu alors qu’on la remontait dans sa chambre.

*

Emily venait de sortir de cours et de récupérer Charlie à la sortie de son école lorsqu’elle alluma son téléphone portable. Elle découvrit un appel en absence de Bosco, suivit d’un message sur son répondeur. Elle l’écouta tout en marchant, mais finit par s’arrêter soudainement. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais Em’ ? J’ai faim, moi !   
\- Ça devra attendre, on va à l’hôpital ! Viens ! »

Elle lui prit la main et se mit à courir direction l’arrêt de bus le plus proche pour pouvoir rejoindre la Pitié.

« Pas si vite… Est-ce que Papa est blessé ?  
\- Mais non, nigaud ! Le bébé est là ! »

Le trajet en bus leur sembla interminable. Emily en profita pour appeler chez eux. Evidemment personne ne décrocha. Elle laissa tout de même un message sur le répondeur pour que son père et sa belle-mère ne s’inquiètent pas quand ils rentreraient. Elle n’était pas vraiment sûr que son père apprécie beaucoup leur petite escapade, mais elle ne lui en laissait de toute manière pas le choix. 

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à la Pitié, ils cessèrent de courir. La chance était de leur côté lorsqu’ils aperçurent Mary dans le hall de l’établissement. Ils se dirigèrent vers l’accueil où elle se rendait. 

« Mary ! Mary !   
\- Ah, les petits Yokas. Que puis-je pour vous ?   
\- Oncle B nous a dit que Maman était ici. On peut aller la voir ?   
\- Oui, bien sûr. Aubrey va vous conduire au service des naissances. »

Elle s’approcha d’une infirmière et s’entretint avec elle quelques instants. Elle désigna ensuite les enfants du doigt et la jeune femme rousse s’approcha d’eux. Mary leur fit signe de la main et s’en retourna travailler.

« Salut, je vous conduis après de votre Maman ? » Ils acquiescèrent. « Elle est chambre 236, venez. »

Tous les trois s’engagèrent dans les couloirs de l’hôpital en direction de l’ascenseur qui pourra les mener aux étages supérieurs. Une fois à l’intérieur, l’adulte appuya sur le bouton qui les fit atteindre le deuxième niveau. Lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent de nouveau le trio tourna à droite à la première intersection et continuèrent jusqu’à ce que l’infirmière s’arrête devant une porte numérotée « 236 ». Elle frappa trois coups brefs et attendit. C’est Bosco qui ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour. Je vous amène ces deux jeunes gens. » Elle s’écarta pour qu’il les voit. « Je crois qu’ils étaient pressés de vous voir. »

Le sourire de Bosco s’élargit quand il aperçut les deux enfants de Faith. Il remercia l’interne qui les salua tous les trois avant de repartir vers l’accueil. 

« Oncle B !   
\- Salut Champion ! Salut Emily ! Entrez. »

Il s’écarta de la porte et les deux enfants pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

*

Bosco leur avait demandé de ne pas faire trop de bruit car leur mère s’était endormie. Du coup quand ils furent dans la chambre ils commencèrent par déposer leurs affaires et lui firent tous les deux un câlin. Mais la curiosité l’emporta sur tout le reste.

« On peut voir le bébé, oncle B ?   
\- C’est une fille ou un garçon ?   
\- C’est une fille Emily. Approchez doucement. »

Les deux enfants s’approchèrent au-dessus du couffin transparent de l’hôpital. Le nourrisson était habillé d’un pyjama et d’un petit bonnet rose. Le petit garçon lâcha un « ooh » d’émerveillement et se tourna un instant vers Bosco en souriant quand la petite bougea dans son sommeil. Elle finit par ouvrir ses yeux après avoir bâillé. Elle observa les deux nouvelles têtes penchée au-dessus d’elle.

« On peut la prendre dans nos bras ?   
\- D’accord, mais assieds-toi dans le fauteuil d’abord. »

Charlie obéit et alla s’installer au fond du fauteuil bleu. Emily s’assit en travers de l’un des accoudoirs. Délicatement le nouveau papa prit sa fille dans les bras et s’approcha des deux autres. Il se baissa et la posa contre le petit garçon et lui positionnant les bras de manière à garder le bébé en sécurité. Puis il s’accroupit en face de lui pour surveiller de près ses moindres faits et gestes. 

« Emily, Charlie, je vous présente votre petite sœur : Lizzie Rose.   
\- C’est joli comme prénom.   
\- Je suis d’accord avec Emily !   
\- Tu veux la prendre un peu aussi, Em’ ?   
\- Oui, s’il te plait.   
\- D’accord. » Il récupéra le bébé dans ses bras. « Charlie tu laisses la place à ta sœur ? »

Celui obtempéra et glissa du fauteuil. Emily la garda dans ses bras jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne s’endorme à nouveau. Alors Bosco la réinstalla dans le couffin. Le trio se rassit dans le fauteuil, les petits Yokas sur les genoux de leur oncle de cœur.

*

Quand Faith se réveilla quelques temps plus tard, elle aperçut toute sa famille réunie. Il y avait tout d’abord Bosco, Emily et Charlie dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit, et Rose qui s’émerveillait sur la petite créature qui faisait d’elle une grand-mère à plein temps désormais. Un sourire fendit son visage avant d’être effacé par un bâillement. Elle s’étira ensuite, ce qui fit réagir les quatre autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Faith. Félicitation pour la petite, elle est magnifique ! Comme s’appelle-t-elle ?  
\- Bosco ne te l’a pas dit ?   
\- Non, il m’a dit que c’était un secret que toi seul pouvait divulguer. »

Les enfants gloussaient, connaissant déjà le prénom. Bosco les avait mis dans la confidence avant que sa mère n’arrive.

« Oh, je vois. » Elle sourit malicieusement à son homme. « Eh bien, dans ce cas, laisse-moi te présenter ta petite-fille : Lizzie Rose Boscorelli.  
\- C’est Faith qui a choisi le deuxième prénom. »

La vieille dame perdit son sourire en même temps que les larmes prenaient place dans ses yeux. Elle était touchée par l’attention. Prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal, Rose se pencha pour étreindre Faith. Les enfants, eux, continuaient de glousser derrière. Quand la mère de Bosco se recula, Emily et Charlie vinrent embrasser leur mère. Chacun d’un côté ils prirent place sur le lit de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que votre père sait que vous êtes ici, au moins ?   
Je lui ai laissé un message sur le répondeur de la maison. Quand on a su que le bébé était arrivé, on est venu directement ici.  
\- Ouais, même qu’on n’a même pas mangé encore.  
\- Rho mais c’est pas important ça !   
\- Ouais, ben… » Bougonna-t-il. « Tout de même.  
\- Ne vous disputez pas pour ça, mes trésors. » Faith leur déposa chacun un baiser sur le haut du crâne. « Vous m’avez manqué.   
\- J’ai appelé chez eux pour dire à Fred que ma mère les ramenait à l’école après avoir mangé un morceau.  
\- Merci. Et merci à toi Rose.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, Faith. »

Tous les cinq restèrent à discuter encore pendant quelques heures. Mais au bout d’un moment la petite Lizzie Rose se mit à pleurer. Le signal était donné pour les adultes. Rose et Bosco se levèrent.

« Maman, pourquoi elle pleure ?  
\- Parce qu’elle a faim tout autant que toi, mon Charlie. »

Bosco s’approcha du couffin et en sortie la petite puce qui ne se calmait pas. Rose demanda aux enfants d’embrasser leur mère et de descendre du lit. Ils s’exécutèrent sans trop rechigner et s’écartèrent pour que Bosco, qui avait rapproché le couffin du lit, puisse déposer le bébé contre Faith pour qu’elle puisse l’allaiter. Rose déposa un baiser sur le front de la blonde et emmena les enfants dehors. Il était temps pour eux de rentrer. 

« Je vais les raccompagner dehors, je reviens.  
\- D’accord. »

Bosco embrassa sa douce et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Une fois à l’extérieur, il fit promettre à Emily et Charlie de demander formellement l’autorisation de leur père pour venir, la prochaine fois. Il voulait éviter que Fred se mette en rogne pour rien. Car si les choses s’étaient un peu améliorées quelques temps après le divorce, la grossesse avait quelque peu réalimenté la tension entre lui et Faith. Il n’appréciait pas vraiment le fait qu’elle ait pu refaire sa vie avec lui. De toute manière, Fred avait toujours été jaloux – parfois à tort – de Bosco. Une fois ce petit détail réglé, il les prit dans ses bras pour leur dire au revoir. Ce fut ensuite le tour de sa mère qui lui fit jurer de l’appeler s’ils avaient besoin de quoique ce soit. 

« Je suis fier de toi mon fils. »

Ils relâchèrent légèrement leur étreinte pour se regarder dans les yeux. Le même éclat de fierté brillait dans leurs yeux. Seulement des larmes vinrent s’immiscer dans ceux de la vieille dame, sans pour autant couler. Son bébé était bel et bien devenu un homme.

*

Quand Bosco remonta, il trouva sa jolie blonde en train de déposer leur fille dans son couffin. Il s’approcha du lit du côté opposé à celui-ci et s’installa à côté de Faith. Celle-ci vint naturellement se lover contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieusement jusqu’à ce qu’un soupir s’échappe de la poitrine de Faith.

« A quoi penses-tu ?  
\- A nous.   
\- Mais encore ? »

Faith tourna la tête pour croiser son regard et ils échangèrent un sourire. Elle se réinstalla contre lui, la tête sur son torse, et écouta battre son cœur. 

« Je suis heureuse, tout simplement. Je t’ai toi, deux enfants adorables même si je ne peux plus les voir aussi souvent que je le souhaiterais, j’ai ta mère qui est un ange avec moi. Et désormais j’ai notre petit trésor. Que peut-on demander de plus ?   
\- Je ne sais pas, un peu de repos sans doute ?   
\- Oui ce serait déjà pas mal ! » Elle rigola. « On pourra dire qu’elle en aura mis du temps à venir.   
\- C’est une Boscorelli, Faith. Elle sait se faire désirer !   
\- Oh je ne dirais pas le contraire, ça c’est sûr ! »

Faith étouffa un bâillement.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu.   
\- J’ai l’impression de ne faire que ça…   
\- C’est que ton corps en a besoin. C’est un exploit ce que vous, les femmes, accomplissez-là.   
\- De quoi tu parles ?   
\- De l’accouchement. Je ne sais pas si j’aurais été capable de rester aussi calme que toi.   
\- En effet, j’en doute Bosco. » Elle bâilla de nouveau. « J’en doute fort.   
\- C’est ça moque-toi ! Quoiqu’il en soit, je veux que tu te reposes. 

Il se leva doucement et l’aida à s’allonger.

« Où vas-tu ?   
\- Je vais me chercher un café.   
\- Tu devrais rentrer pour dormir un peu toi aussi.   
\- Je vais bien Faith.   
\- D’accord… » Elle commença à papillonner des yeux. « Je t’aime.   
\- Moi aussi. Je vous aime toutes les deux. »

Faith s’endormit en souriant. Bosco jeta un dernier regard sur les deux miracles de sa vie avant de quitter la pièce. Après tout ce qu’ils avaient traversés tous les deux, et Faith en particuliers, il pouvait enfin goûter à un moment de bonheur sans tâche.


End file.
